


Crazy in Love

by Roooo3



Series: Crazy in Love [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3
Summary: 做為一個被神祝福而出生的男子姜成勳，過著人人稱羨的富家子的生活，可是十年前的事件讓他經歷了人生未有的挫折，那之後他努力的振作恢復了正常生活(呃⋯如果扣掉他一直沒再談戀愛這點以外⋯嗯⋯再扣掉他其實算的上是有某種程度的性功能障礙以外啦！)，一個機緣巧合(也可以說是誤交損友)之下他被介紹到一個私人俱樂部，在那裡他目睹了很多很黃很暴力的行為，卻神奇的與兒時同伴殷志源發展出一段情緣⋯⋯
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon, Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Series: Crazy in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：  
> 平行宇宙 BDSM  
> 情節包含：  
> 1公開的肉體折磨行為  
> 2露骨的性行為描寫  
> 3可能有互攻與cp亂配的情節  
> (以上三點會在出現的章節前放警語)

「所以說成勳啊、你現在有女朋友嗎？」

放下手中的刀叉，成勳暗暗的在心裡嘆了一口氣，臉上下意識地仍保持一貫的微笑(連他自己也很難說清楚這到底是不是一種偽裝)，不過他早已預見今晚會出現這個話題，畢竟這種與媽媽及一群阿姨們吃飯的場合，催婚的話題是一定的，何況這還是個婚禮呢！看著新郎新娘沈浸在愛情中幸福的模樣，這些三姑六婆的長輩們怎麼可能放過在場的單身者呢？

「哎呦、當然沒有，我都已經不知道該拿他怎麼辦了！」一旁的媽媽立刻代替他回答，還抱著一副懇切的神情要從姊姊妹妹那兒求得溫暖似的。

「成勳你這樣不行吶！不是都超過三十五了嗎？」坐媽媽左邊的高阿姨幫腔著，她是今晚新郎高志溶的姑姑，成勳媽媽的閨蜜，加上有些遙遠的親戚關係，具體成勳也說不清的那種，總之她就是說什麼成勳也只能笑著回應的那種長輩。

「有沒有什麼適合的女孩，妳們快幫我介紹介紹，這事他一點都不積極。」

「那成勳你說說你喜歡什麼樣子的，志溶跟他太太工作的醫院有不少護理師跟未婚的醫生呢！我讓他留意留意。」高阿姨積極的態度讓成勳腦內已經開始翻白眼(當然臉上還是掛著業務用笑容)，畢竟他跟志溶是從小的朋友、又有醫生與病人的關係在，要是他真心有這樣的想法的話，何必等高阿姨開口，成勳自己就能跟志溶說了，志溶也一定早就努力地幫成勳撮合。

「那也幫我兒子介紹介紹，他明年就四十了！成天就知道打電動，就沒看他約會過！」一旁的金阿姨也跳入戰局，一樣也是媽媽的閨蜜一樣也是某種很複雜成勳搞不清楚的遠房親戚關係，金阿姨的兒子也是成勳從小認識的哥哥，目前也是單身。

「哎呦你兒子都結婚又離婚了，我怎麼好介紹未婚的女孩。」

「女的不行、男的也可以，每次我說他難道要孤獨一生嗎？他就說老了要去待養老院呢！」

金阿姨越說越顯激動，突然一個男聲從成勳背後響起：「老媽你在說什麼渾話呢！」一回頭看不是別人，正是金阿姨口中那個電玩中毒的兒子。不過才在僵笑的成勳一看到這好久不見的哥哥，臉上那笑得恐怕是要裂了還不誇張，「志源哥！」他歡快地向來人打著招呼，而又一次遲到的殷志源在發現姜成勳也在場的當下，雖然說嘴角只是稍微抬了小小的幅度，卻微微挑起了一邊的眉毛，如果是不熟志源的人可能覺得這表情沒什麼，不過看在成勳眼裡，這種似笑非笑的神情代表著不是志源又要開始惡作劇了，就是他真的挺開心但是不願意被人發現呢！成勳的心跳也不自覺地加快，當下成勳會把他解釋為久遇故人的激動，不過誰能說得準當成勳說出這句他喊了二三十年的名字的時候，就僅僅是弟弟對哥哥的孺慕之情，誰又能說得準志源失守的嘴角也沒有參雜著什麼友誼以外的情感呢？

「你這小子、婚禮都開始多久了？你就不能有一次準時到的嗎？還有你那帽子是怎麼一回事，不是叫你整理好來的嗎？多失禮。」才在成勳旁邊的空位坐下，志源瞬間就扛走所有火力，又是被嘮叨穿著(成勳也暗暗同意鴨舌帽運動外套跟球鞋可不是什麼婚禮賓客的最佳時尚)、指責遲到(當時快吃到主菜了)，還有剛才諸位長輩最熱切的、關心單身漢感情生活的議題(畢竟什麼女朋友不行、有男朋友也好，那是多麼絕望的母親才會說出的心願啊！)

不過最高興的不是志源轉移了婆媽們大部分的注意力，而是在一旁觀察志源跟別人爭論(呃？或是說吵架⋯)實在是太有太有意思了，成勳甚至可以稱之為一種享受。具體的論述就不說了，恐怕世上除了殷志源本人以外誰也無法一本正經把那種顛三倒四的觀點說的行雲流水不帶一點兒尷尬，又恐怕誰也無法像志源一樣理歪氣壯的對一群長輩越說越大聲，在某些時間點成勳一定是忍不住笑出了聲的，好在對面的媽媽阿姨們正被志源氣的七竅生煙而沒有發現(說實話、要不是這是一場舉辦在五星級飯店席開百桌冠蓋雲集的婚禮，難保這幾個貴婦不會一時上腦扔個刀子叉子過來彌補她們嘴上說不過殷志源的焦急。)，不過志源就坐在成勳的旁邊，他時不時瞥來的眼神，與兩人一對視時不自覺浮現的微笑，妝點了這個本來該是極盡折磨成勳的場合。

成勳明明就沒喝幾口紅酒，卻特別的飄飄然，連最後離開前與志溶夫婦們問候時志溶在成勳耳邊提醒他下一次門診是在一個月後(畢竟志溶可是有個長達三週橫跨歐洲奢侈的蜜月啊！)，可別忘記了，成勳也一點印象也沒有。

但是成勳不是唯一一個在當晚興奮過度難以自持的人，志源在結束後以還想跟成勳聊聊的理由先把成勳母親等人送上車(怕是這幾位家長要是多跟志源相處幾分鐘，可能有人要被逼到心臟病發了)，拉著成勳到了婚宴所在的飯店的酒吧閒聊。

「志溶這小子真是的，一個結婚場面搞這麼大，還非要我來，聽這些媽媽說教真是去掉我半條命！」因為酒吧相當冷清，宛如被兩人包場、志源好似沒從剛剛的爭辯中緩過來，一時講話太大聲還引起了遠方吧弟的一個回頭關注。

這殷志源也算個臉皮厚之人，毫不客氣的一眼瞪回去，看著人家悻悻然自動把頭轉開的動作，志源似乎挺滿意，這才用只有兩人才聽得見的音量說：「勳啊、答應哥你若是要結婚的話拜託去公證就好，別再搞這種折騰人的儀式了！」

成勳笑了笑(今晚已經笑的臉有點酸了)：「哥、我不會結婚的，你來之前媽媽們才在逼著我交女朋友呢！」

「我沒說你不能交女朋友，哥的意思是⋯你也知道我是經歷過一次的人了嘛⋯這種事要謹慎啊，婚禮盛不盛大都是其次，相處的好才最重要。」

感到志源這會兒好像又變成另一個老媽媽了，成勳卻認真了起來：「哥、我說真的我沒有女朋友，也沒打算交，也⋯沒打算結婚。」

志源驚訝於被成勳嚴肅的表情，有點不知道該接什麼話才好，他抓了抓頭，覺得帽子擋著不方便就摘掉了放在一邊，也許是怕尷尬，他拿出了菸盒點起一根菸吸了一口：「其實⋯嗯⋯男朋友也可以、都這個時代了！」

「哥、我是認真的，男朋友也好女朋友也好，我就是不想交。」看著志源越來越驚訝的表情，成勳卻越顯平靜：「我已經十年沒有跟任何人交往了。」

那一瞬間成勳目睹了志源在當晚第一次愣住到無話可說的地步，適才他一人單挑眾婆媽們勢不可擋的氣勢已消逝無蹤，明明手上還拿著香菸，但是他的表情可以用驚慌來形容了，好像回到小時候他們在夏威夷生活時家裡突然冒出一隻會飛的蟑螂的時候，志源嚇到屁滾尿流的樣子。那都是二十年前了，如今志源臉上的坑疤、鬢邊幾根零星的白髮、眼角的細紋與大面積的黑眼圈都明示面前的男人流逝的青春。兩個人就著樣面面相覷，震驚之後志源似乎有點頹唐，縮在座位裡很是無助的樣子，這會兒成勳默默的觀察著許久不見的志源哥，內心暗暗感嘆：“怎麼我這麼久沒見到還是沒好好看著志源哥了嗎？怎麼他比我記憶中老了這麼多？”

只見志源稍稍打了一個顫，緩過來似的又吸了一口菸，有點迴避了成勳的直視，好像在琢磨著要怎麼說下去⋯久久以後、他才弱弱的回了一句：「成勳啊、你是因為那件事嗎？過了那麼久了都⋯」語氣非常小心翼翼。

當然是那件事！如果說姜成勳這個人能有什麼事，除了那件事以外就沒別的了。他可是含著金湯匙出身的富三代，一路走來所交的都是政界商界子弟(是的，高志溶與殷志源也都是名門之後，不過他們都不是家中的長子，所以一個成了心理醫生另一個則是⋯其實成勳也搞不清楚志源具體以何維生，感覺金阿姨常常抱怨這個老么遊手好閒)，但是優渥的環境讓年輕時的成勳宛若溫室花朵般單純，才會在二十多歲時誤信損友掉入了一個金錢圈套惹了一身官司，最苦的是當時成勳的母親氣不過兒子太過容易相信別人，而不願意伸出援手⋯失去錢財與聲名固然挫折，與母親的決裂才是真的讓成勳痛徹心扉，他花了很長的一段時間出入法庭試圖求取屬於他的正義，又花了更長的時間在對名聲錙銖必較的上流社會中重建自己的信譽，如今他周邊的人已經不會再因這場冤屈而誤解成勳，與母親的關係也早就破冰，也因為心疼他，大家都刻意不提這件事，當然成勳也不願提，因為成勳最不希望其他人白白為自己擔心，他總是用燦爛的笑容示人，如同這殘忍的世界從不曾傷害過他，但是他從來就不會對志源隱瞞什麼，所以想都沒想就自曝了十年這個關鍵字眼，而志源也馬上聯想到這當中的關聯。

「嗯⋯我覺得那件事以後，我很難再相信人了所以⋯我一點也不想跟別人建立戀愛關係⋯」如果是成勳的心理醫生聽到成勳可以在三五分鐘內就這麼坦然的把自己的問題說出來，怕是要嚇得從椅子上跌下來了，好在今晚的新郎官不在這裡而是在洞房裡，是不用擔心什麼跌不跌倒的。

「你⋯有看醫生嗎？」志源關心的問道。

「當然、志溶就是我的醫生啊！我在他那兒門診好多年了。」

「喔！哥不知道你也是他的客戶啊！」志源露出恍然大悟的表情。「他有說什麼具體的改善方式嗎？我是說⋯他能不能⋯」

成勳聽了覺得有點小小的被冒犯，感覺志源有點在質疑志溶的專業，天知道這些年志溶幫了成勳多少，沒有他成勳絕對不可能恢復的這麼好。成勳非常感謝志溶，感謝到明知會被媽媽們圍攻戀愛啊結婚啊這種話題還是堅忍不拔地來參加志溶的婚禮。

「哥、我不想談這個話題了。」成勳邊說著邊起身準備離開⋯

「坐下！」

在成勳意識到那個低沈又不容反抗的男聲之前，他的身體已經自覺的做出了反應，就這麼一屁股坐回了位置上。此時他與志源隔著一個小圓桌各自坐在兩張單人沙發上，五星級飯店酒吧的沙發柔軟舒服，但是成勳坐著的姿勢卻像個小學生一樣只坐了不到一半，背還挺得直直的，彷彿被釘在椅子上，他以一種不太符合人體工學的方式扭著脖子看著左邊的志源。只見志源深深地吸了一口菸，又優雅的吐出一堆菸氣，遮住了他部分的臉龐⋯既使多年後，當志源早已戒掉了菸癮以後，成勳偶爾還是會想起這個畫面，彷彿志源並不單單在抽菸，而是在跟香菸做愛。

「你自淫嗎？」

成勳一臉不可置信的看著志源。

「回答我，你自淫嗎？」擋在志源眼前的菸氣漸漸散去，這句話是志源直視著成勳眼睛說的。

成勳彷彿花了很大的力氣不開口回答這個問題，但是身體背叛了他，他緩緩地搖了搖頭。

「你勃起嗎？」

這一次成勳忍著沒有任何反應，努力的程度大讓他的眼眶都有點泛紅了，不過志源已經從他激烈忍耐的神情知道了答案。「不管你的心理醫生是誰，炒了他。」隔著小圓桌他抓住了成勳的左手，掰開他的手指在他手心裡留下一張紙片(是的、成勳已經忍到兩手不自覺握拳用力的程度了)。

「想要治好你自己，就打上面的電話。」

約莫兩三分鐘後，成勳才從那種類似被釘住的情況中回過神來，這時的他早已滿頭冷汗，突然間拿回身體的控制讓他止不住地大喘氣，此時志源早已離開，只剩空氣裡迴盪著的淡淡菸味。成勳感到腦袋一片空白，要回想剛才發生了什麼事情特別困難，過了一會兒他才意識到左手裡有個東西，他拿到眼前仔細端詳，其實就是一張簡單的名片，啞光黑的底色裡藏著不明顯的黑色的字，一面是一個市內電話與一個汝矣島的地址，另外一面則是一個簡單的英文單字：

“jekki”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有公開鞭打情節  
> 本章有公開鞭打情節  
> 本章有公開鞭打情節  
> 請注意這不是演習，糟糕的要來了，對BDSM接受不能者請迴避

一直到志溶的婚禮三週後，成勳才撥通了那張黑色名片上的電話⋯

「啊洗！」現在已經是星期四晚上十一點多了，成勳在家裡氣的走來走去罵著髒話，這場面要是給別人見了恐怕是要精崩了，一個美麗不可方物的青年怎麼會出口成章呢？但是這怪不得成勳，這晚辛辛苦苦的把追了好一陣子的劇給看完了，豈知居然是一個大爛尾，爛到成勳這腦殘粉的濾鏡也無法美化下去的地步，想到自己之前為了這劇是掉過多少次眼淚(尤其成勳在現實生活中已經立下目標不再為任何事情落淚)，還能叫成勳不飆粗口嗎？不扔東西好像就已經不錯了呢！

成勳下定決心似地把筆電收了起來：「太生氣了，這算什麼，我以後就都不追這家的劇了。」刷刷手機網上也都是一群為了結局卯起來噴編劇噴電視台的評論，成勳看著看著漸漸冷靜下來，覺得自己在志溶哪兒好像答應了要時常保持心情愉快(雖然是為了另一個目的)，這樣氣嘟嘟的可是不行啊！但是劇看完了一時之間好空虛晚上都不知道能幹嘛了(他就沒想過一個大男人每天晚上熬夜只追劇是怎麼回事)，可能是這種急於想從現況中調整心情的想法作祟，成勳拿起了三週前從志源手上拿到的名片，啞光黑的背景色下不明顯的店名與地址電話，成勳一拿到就知道這八成是一家高級的俱樂部或招待所，畢竟自己二十代的時候也玩得很兇。富家公子哥想玩得盡興又不想招搖的話，首爾也是有這種私密的玩樂場所，一般沒有人介紹是不得其門而入的。「原來志源哥也不是老打電動的嘛，他也會玩的。」成勳雖然很久很久沒去類似的地方了，此時也不禁好奇志源平常玩樂的場所到底是怎樣的情況，抄起手機便撥了上面的電話。

一般來說也是有不到午夜不開張的店，但這通電話沒響到三聲就被迅速接起，另一頭親切的女聲幫成勳完成了明晚的預約。讓成勳驚訝的是對方居然一開始就知道來電的是姜成勳，就像一直在等著成勳打來一樣。不出成勳所料這是一家會員制的俱樂部，對方有禮地提醒成勳須著正式服裝並且未經事前告知不得攜伴，奇怪的是店家居然表示會有專門的車來家裡接送，成勳對此有點驚訝，像自己這種身份的人是不缺司機的，不過成勳極少在超過晚餐時間還讓自家司機加班(司機也是有家庭的)，三更半夜搭計程車對成勳這種身家的人來說也不夠安全，自己開車又不能喝酒⋯猶豫了一下、成勳還是報上了自家住址。

週五晚上接近午夜的時候成勳在鏡子前左看看右看看，想說我雖然好久沒出去溜噠了起碼還是要稍微打扮一下，身為一個三五以上的青年，成勳的好膚質已經不曉得完勝了多少同齡人，一頭金髮雖有點上世紀九十年代的時尚但也異常適合童顏的成勳(簡稱時尚的完成度是靠臉的)，現在搭上一件貼身的皮褲(低調的黑色，不過在燈光昏暗場所其實會反光)突顯成勳的大長腿，上身則是白色的休閒西裝外套更顯成勳的膚色透白晶瑩，感到對自己今晚的穿搭挺滿意的。下了一樓發現車已經在門口等了，是說好的車號沒錯，司機也站在車身旁邊等著幫成勳開門。

老實說以司機而言這個準備幫成勳開車門的男人實在是很顛覆成勳的想像，成勳可沒看過那個司機會染著一頭銀白髮，穿著挺時髦的黑色風衣，怎麼覺得這男人就算說是要去走時裝秀也不奇怪，更別說這司機的長相也太太帥了點，有韓國人少見的大雙眼皮跟高挺的鼻子，從他臉上略顯的風霜能看出年紀大概也有四十了，不過由於輪廓分明只能說他一定是越老越有魅力的男子。

被成勳以電眼審視的男人好似特別害羞，正眼也無法瞧成勳一下便開了車門請成勳上車，坐在後座成勳只能看到開車的人的側臉(又稍微讚嘆了一下那可不是常常見得到的下顎線)，一路無話。

車子一路開進汝矣島，停在一棟外觀看似普通的高級商辦大樓前(好歹這裡算是韓國的曼哈頓)，司機沒有立刻下車幫成勳開車門，大門前的幾個守衛(他們倒是跟一般的警衛相差無幾)也沒有要幫他開門的意思。駕駛座上的男人從副駕的位置上拿來一個皮質的小盒子遞給成勳：「姜先生、請您戴上。」因為害羞吧！他說的很小聲，末了嘴角還拘謹的擠出一個彆扭的笑容(成勳這時才發現他有兩個酒窩)，接過來以後成勳打開裡頭是一個半罩式的白色面具，邊緣還有一圈水鑽，成勳謹慎地在不破壞自己的髮型的情況把面具戴上，還好這面具挺是適合成勳的眼鼻形狀，就像是為他量身打造的一樣，愛美的成勳透過手機前置鏡頭確認了自己帶上面具後的外貌，尤其這面具的顏色材質真的不是隨便人可以駕馭的(我們成勳就是仙氣逼人所以就是妥妥的好看)，心滿意足才放下手機準備下車，此時已經在車門旁邊等著的白髮男子也戴上了一個黑色的眼罩，這一下就遮住了他半邊的臉龐，不過更凸顯他的異國輪廓具有的獨特的神秘感。

戴了眼罩的男子意外地跟著成勳一起走進了建築物中，入口處在一樓一個非常不起眼的角落，甚至連jekki這個字都沒看到，僅僅有個黑色的六角形的標誌，不管是門口、電梯裡外都有帶著黑色半罩面具的服務員恭敬的守候，成勳被帶到上層的包廂中，這裡相對較為隱秘，也因為距離的關係不會感到嘈雜，居高臨下的看著舞池裡的男男女女隨著音樂擺動起舞，所有人都帶著各式的面具或是遮掩面容的配飾，他猜想今晚可能一個類似化妝舞會的活動吧！

「打擾了！」隨著帶來酒類與點心的服務員，一個正裝男子同時進入了包廂，他是成勳在店裡遇見第一個沒有隱藏自己真面目的人，「姜成勳先生、歡迎你今晚來到jekki，我是這裡管事的，我叫張水院。」男子微笑著遞上名片且與成勳握手。

成勳不得不說他進入俱樂部時，除了手機被有禮的要求由店家代為保管以外(似乎是個辨識指紋的保管系統，確保不是本人不能取回)，實在也沒覺得這裡與自己年輕時玩樂過的夜店有特別不同之處，不過才與水院聊不到兩句成勳就已經完全被這個男人迷住了，本來成勳就喜歡長的好看的男人(不然剛才也不會一直偷瞄自己的那位帥司機了)，但是水院真的就是成勳的取向狙擊，他皮膚白皙五官立體，尤其一對水靈大眼很是突出，但是又沒有一絲女性的粉味，黑髮修剪整齊並稍微用髮蠟抓過，一身的正裝顯得乾淨又俐落，他說話的聲音不大，語氣有點悠哉悠哉的，談吐得宜、不過份熱情也不會顯得無趣，要是早十年成勳在這種夜店遇到水院，大概不用多久成勳就會拿出渾身解數把他拐到床上去(是啊我們成勳年輕時浪的狠的時候可是男女通殺，殺人微笑不是說假的)。

水院說明自己已經認識“志源哥”很久了，成勳是志源介紹的，立刻成為jekki的V.I.P.且獨佔目前他所屬的包廂，因為兩人同歲，單獨二人的時候是否能以名字互稱呢？隨和的成勳當然馬上就答應了。短暫的聊天以後水院起身道：「容我先告辭了，等下show就會開始了，請好好享受。」開門時成勳看見白髮男子立在包廂外，「這位是宰鎮哥、有什麼需要請不要客氣儘管跟他說。」成勳這才知道這位帥氣司機的名字。

水院才離開不一會兒，舞池裡的音樂到了一個段落就停止了，燈光也漸漸暗了起來，成勳這時才注意到一樓除了舞池還有一塊高起的舞台。此時簾幕拉開，是一片木質地板的舞台，面積不大，約莫不到十公尺寬、五公尺深，舞台中心立著一個類似拱門形狀的木框，兩柱底部是用鐵片整個鎖死在舞台上。一名戴著黑色半罩面具的男子坐在拱門旁的一張木頭長椅上，他上身赤裸、露出漂亮的肌肉曲線，換做一般時候成勳一定會被男人的精壯的軀體所吸引，不過此時更引人注目的是他手上的動作，他正以一塊白布擦拭手中的短鞭，動作緩慢且仔細，每拭過一股鞭條便會重新把酒精倒在白布上，再以同樣的動作擦拭下一股鞭條。說也奇怪這滿室的賓客一會兒前才在電音音樂聲中歡樂起舞，此時卻安靜且專注地觀賞著台上男子機械化的動作，整個廳裡瀰漫著隱隱期待的氛圍。

結束擦拭男子起身在舞台上來回走動，似乎在向觀眾展示自己肌理分明的胸腹(確實他一站起來，成勳就更能明顯的看到他漂亮的腹肌)，貼身的皮褲讓他緊緻的臀部線條與精實的雙腿隨著走動而展現出來。此時另外兩個高壯的蒙面男子拖著一個人走進來，被拖著的人兒雙眼被黑布蒙著、雙手被粗繩縛著、嘴裡也不知道被什麼東西塞著，一路掙扎嗚咽著被拉到舞台中心，力道之大、令架著他的兩位大漢都差點控制不住，最後他幾乎是被兩人面朝下扔到地板上。一落地他才要掙扎著跪起，就被持鞭男子一把抓住蒙著眼部的黑布，黑布被扯掉的瞬間，台下似乎有幾位女賓發出了倒吸一口氣的聲音，男人抓著他的下巴逼他抬起臉龐，淺色髮絲下是一張精緻的小臉，黑色的顏料彩繪從眼眶延伸到太陽穴，包圍著那雙濕潤的眼睛，已經有淚水徘徊懸掛在那兩排扇子一樣濃密的睫毛上。

「保持安靜、就把這個也拿下來。」持鞭男人冷冰冰的說著。

下巴被緊緊抓著，雙手也被縛著，不得不跪直在地上，這名身材纖瘦的被俘者，與其說是男人卻更像個男孩，還是不死心試圖扭動脖子想擺脫控制著他的男人，讓持鞭男子前臂上的青筋因為用力的關係都浮現出來了，但一切努力都是徒勞，誰也不期待他纖細的身軀可以抵抗成功，男孩最後只能認命似的停止繼續發出聲音，兩排睫毛一颤一颤的抖著，好像在極力忍著眼淚不要奪眶而出。

本以為當嘴裡塞著的東西被解除之後，男孩的情況會好一點，結果那兩個壯漢立刻迅速的上前把他拖到拱門下面，稍微鬆開他受縛的雙手一左一右的拉開固定在兩柱上。「不要、不要！」彷彿是介於男孩與成人之間略顯尖細的聲音激動地喊著，在被徹底固定以後，他雙手用力扯著左右的繩索，奈何他真的被綁得很緊，拱門也因為釘死在台上的關係絲毫不動。「把我放開！」他喊道。

此時那兩名壯漢已經離開舞台，剩下的半裸男子倒持短鞭，用把柄尾端搭著男孩的下巴，男孩就著跪坐的姿勢，半抬著頭從濃翹的睫毛下艱困地看著上方的男人。

「我剛才說、保持安靜。」

「放開我！」男孩沒有理會他的命令。

聞言男子沒有多餘的反應，安靜地走到男孩的後方，他輕巧的將短鞭往上一拋，在空中旋轉了半圈後落下讓他正握著鞭柄。滿場的觀眾隨著他輕揮鞭子的動作氾濫出一陣小小的騷動，期盼的意味濃厚。當第一下鞭子落在男孩的背上時，男孩淒厲的哭喊響徹了整個會場，一滴斗大的淚珠就這樣從男孩臉頰滑下，接著是第二下與第三下，他正對著觀眾，其他人雖然看不見鞭子落下處的輕重程度，但是目睹鞭打者每回舉起短鞭時那明顯因用力而的浮現的手臂肌肉，伴隨著被鞭者每一次受鞭時響亮的哭喊，所有人似乎都感受到了刑求的痛苦程度。

與男孩激烈的反應相比，持鞭者冷血地重複了十數下鞭打以後，又重新走到男孩的身前，將跪坐者的頭輕輕抬起來。此時男孩的臉上早就一蹋糊塗，哭到眼睛鼻子都紅通通的，鼻涕與淚水交錯，黑色的彩繪被淚水暈染一同從兩頰上流過，張著小嘴不住喘息。

「保持安靜。」

男子第三次在台上講出這句話，他的語氣與先前兩次一模一樣，似乎這個男人不管打人還是講話都精準的如同機器人一般。「三次、沒有聲音、我就不打你。」他不管沉浸在痛覺中的男孩是否理解他的命令，重新走回原來的位置接續剛才的鞭打。起初的第一、第二下，男孩依舊撕心的哭喊，並且隨著男人越來越重的力道，少年般細柔的嗓音已經可是說是到了尖叫的程度。終於有一次鞭打，男孩凝聚了些許的注意力，稍微忍著沒有在鞭子落下的時候立刻叫出來，鞭打者面無表情，看不出他是否對於遲來的安靜感到認同，但是下一次的鞭打顯然力度有稍稍減弱，讓男孩又一次撐過去沒有發出任何聲響。

第三鞭落下時，似乎全場都忍著呼吸等待男孩的反應，他滿臉通紅，咬著嘴唇掛在崩潰的邊緣，身體激烈地颤抖著想要通過最後一關，可惜痛感讓他功虧一簣，一句嗚咽還是從齒縫間溜了出來。一切彷彿回到原點，男人接著鞭打的動作，後面到底嘗試了幾次，男孩才終於忍過三次鞭打不發出聲音，具體成勳也記不住了，只記得他孱弱的身軀在最後被鬆綁時宛如斷線玩偶般筆直地往前撲倒在台上，隨即燈光關掉，簾幕放下。

觀眾席響起如雷的掌聲。


	3. Chapter 3

「所以說、你目擊了一個對未成年人的鞭刑，然後你十年以來第一次⋯勃起了。」

成勳可以感覺的到志溶說出這句話時內心正萬馬奔騰的：啊啊啊啊啊我是專業的醫生我不能笑我不能笑啊啊啊啊啊啊，他輕輕嘆了一口氣道：「事實不是你說的那樣⋯ 」

他們倆正坐在志溶的診間，不若一般醫院拘謹的擺設，這裡休閒如一個素雅的起居室，沒有辦公桌與電腦等冷冰冰的家具，取而代之的是盆栽、茶几與沙發，畢竟這裡是志溶精神科診所，一切的布置以讓患者感到舒適為最優先。志溶並沒有所謂的白色大褂，身穿襯衫與休閒褲，兩個人如同老友在下午茶時間閒聊，而不是醫生與病人的診察。

「沒關係、我修正一下」志溶一本正經地捧著他手裡的平板，重溫剛才他的速記：「那個未成年人、其實不是真正的⋯ 」

「他不是未成年人，他只是扮成一個少年的角色。」

「然後你以為的鞭刑、其實只是⋯ 」

「只是一個鞭打場景的表演。」成勳接著補充。

「最後是你十年來第一次勃起...你真的勃起了吧？」

「⋯」成勳點點頭。

「而且是十年來第一次。」講到這裡志溶挑了挑眉，嘴邊似笑非笑。

覺得老友有點要拿自己尋開心，成勳的臉都要紅到耳根了，但是他也只能無言地再點點頭。

「我覺得你做得很好。」志溶再次開口語氣已經平靜許多，可惜他眼眉之間的笑意還是逃不過成勳的眼睛。

「為什麼？我以為你會向我吼說你這個變態離我遠一點呢！」成勳故意自嘲想要化解一點兒尷尬，不過志溶也不是省油的燈：「我好擔心你再這樣下去，我就要沒招了，只能把你介紹去泌尿科，我是真的不想失去你這麼好的客戶，哈哈！」

「可是我真的覺得自己是變態，為什麼偏偏是那種情況之下會讓我“性”奮呢？」說到這裡，成勳回想起幾天前的經歷⋯

(幾天前)

水院再次進入包廂的時候，成勳還沒從震驚中平復過來，他瞪大眼與水院對視著，腦內正在翻騰怎麼表達，但是憤怒的情緒占了上風。「那個孩子還是未成年吧？這樣鞭打一個未成年人不是犯罪嗎？！」成勳指控著。

水院當下有點愣住，才想要解釋什麼的時候，成勳已經急著從座位中跳起來：「那個孩子現在還被綁著嗎？你趕快把他放了，還有、送他去醫院！」

「好好好你不要這麼激動。」水院一臉苦笑，他站的離包廂門口很近，成勳想衝到門外，但是路線已經被水院擋住，他遲疑著是否要推開水院，這時卻發現水院的穿著跟稍早不太一樣，原本的正裝變成一件花紋襯衫與皮褲⋯等等、皮褲？成勳意識到的瞬間，身體不自覺往後退了好幾步，把自己跟水院的距離又拉開了。「剛剛那個人是你嗎？打人的那個人？你把那個孩子怎麼樣了？」水院面對激動的成勳，臉上尷尬的笑容都把魚尾紋逼出來了：「沒事的、沒有人受傷、這都只是表演而已。」好說歹說他還是不能讓成勳平靜下來(好在成勳似乎是因為害怕，也不敢衝上去堆開擋著門的水院)。

「你冷靜點，你等下馬上就可以見到他，可以親自確認他有沒有事。」

(二十分鐘後)

「成勳、這位是在德哥，我的partner。」離開jekki之後宰鎮載著成勳來到一間位居小巷內極不起眼的食堂，塞給成勳一隻骨董級的行動電話(黑白螢幕、沒有照相功能也不能上網的某歐洲機王) ：「我的電話是快捷鍵0，要離開時打給我。」他把成勳放下就先開車離開了。這小小的店面雖然沒什麼裝潢，裡面三三兩兩的顧客也似乎都是三教九流的夜間工作者，但是環境還算乾淨，水院坐在盡頭的座位等著他，並且把身旁另一個男人介紹給成勳。

「你好、我是在德。」淺色頭髮的男人臉上掛著溫柔的笑容，一雙鈴鹿般的眼睛可能是被又長又密的睫毛稍微擋住了視線，他微微仰著頭好像想多看清楚成勳。

成勳這時已經認出來了這就是剛才與水院在舞台上的男人，雖然他臉上的妝容已經清洗過，不過要找到第二個睫毛這麼捲翹的男人可不簡單。在這深夜的食堂裡昏暗的燈光下，近距離觀察他，明顯看到那張臉上精緻可愛的眼鼻口，但以皮膚的狀態及他的舉手投足，可以發現他絕對不是成勳所以為的少年。

「成勳剛剛就吵著要見你，他特別氣我、覺得我欺負了一個未成年人。」水院摟著在德的肩膀，手指撥弄著在德剛沐浴過還略濕的髮尾，用半是玩笑的口吻吐露了剛才發生的事。

「喔喔喔真的嗎？成勳你覺得我看起來那麼年輕嗎？哇好開心喔！」在德的小鹿眼睛笑成兩道彩虹，把小拳頭放在嘴邊科科科的笑著的樣子真的像極了什麼小動物，應該說他整個人給別人的第一印象就是纖細又稚嫩，也難怪距離遙遠之下成勳會誤判他的年紀。

「你趕快澄清一下你沒有怎樣，不然我看成勳就要報警把我當變態抓起來了。」

經過在德幾分鐘誠懇地解釋，成勳已經了解到剛才他看到的僅僅是一場表演，當中水院與在德各自扮演施虐與受虐的腳色，為了劇情的張力，在德的設定是驚恐的少年，所以不管是動作還是聲音都故意裝成十幾歲男孩的樣子。在德對於成勳完全把表演當真一事感到非常高興：「打下去的時候、我面向觀眾叫的誇張點才能說服人嘛，水院很專業的，他知道怎樣才會看起來打得很重又其實不會痛，頂多是泛紅個幾分鐘而已。」水院極力勸阻，他才打消當場脫衣服證明給成勳看的念頭，最後只稍微拉起袖子給成勳看他手腕上面被繩結捆過的痕跡(確實因為在德的手細到幾乎沒什麼肉，繩子的壓痕特別明顯)。

「反而是這個比較不容易消，回家熱敷一下明天起床就會不見的。」在德解釋道。

成勳感到在德懇切地想要消除他的擔心，對於自己完全被騙倒一事感到十分羞愧，一臉通紅的全程傻笑：「呀、真的是⋯完全被你們倆的演技給說服了，水院吶、真是抱歉了，對你說了那種話。」成勳害羞地承認自己的錯誤。

「才不會呢，聽到這話對我的表現是稱讚哪是稱讚哪！」興奮的在德搶在水院之前表達了自己的開心，眼睛又笑得更瞇了。

「成勳拜託你不要再鼓勵他。」水院忍不住抱怨：「你那演技真的是不能再更浮誇了！」

聽到這話在德的小嘴嘟的老高：「怎麼、難道是因為你演技很好才被說服的嗎？就你那撲克臉，大概就是全大韓民國最會模仿機器人的演技吧！」

「那你難道不是大韓民國最愛哭、最會模仿殺豬叫的演技？」水院偏著頭用淡淡的語氣回擊著。在德發現自己再吵下去也占不上上風，開始嘟囔著為什麼水院跟成勳都有酒杯就他自己沒酒杯，說著說著就自然地拿起水院的杯子喝了他的酒，然後又馬上被水院搶回去：「剛才鬼叫的這麼誇張，再喝酒你明天會講不出話來的⋯」

成勳隔著桌子看著兩人一來一往，水院雖然是弟弟，卻真的沒把在德當哥哥，他就只允許在德喝了兩口自己的酒，太辣的小菜也不准他多吃幾口。在德話一多也沒什麼在吃，水院就會默默的把幾道肉挪到在德面前，還自動幫他剝了海鮮直接放到他碗裡，被餵食的在德對於每道送上來的食物都是淺淺嘗了一下，多給他的話他又挟回去水院那邊，妙的是兩個人一邊聊天一邊忙碌地移動菜餚，卻也不會遇到筷子打架的情況。

三人相談甚歡，在德的熱情活潑讓成勳一下子就擺脫初見面的害羞，水院簡潔的說話方法總是精準地引發成勳的笑點，讓他為了幽默的言詞開懷大笑。末了成勳用那隻手機招來宰鎮接他，水院等兩人在店門口目送他離開。

「答應我、成勳，你一定要再來玩。」在德眨著星星眼充滿期待的說：「我們還有很多不同的表演呢！」

車開走的時候，成勳有點留戀的從後座回頭看著兩人，只見他倆在路燈下緊緊靠著對方，在德的視線盯著成勳的車，水院則是轉頭朝著在德的耳朵微微做了一個嘟嘴的動作，以距離來看實在是很難說水院是在耳邊說話呢？還是親了在德的臉，因為車子一個轉彎，兩人就消失在成勳的視線中了。

成勳心情突然複雜了起來，這後半夜的續攤雖然是充滿溫情與愉悅，相比之下前半夜的視覺刺激宛如夢境一場，怎麼像是愛侶般親暱的一對，也能在舞台上展示出如此殘酷的畫面呢？更讓成勳不安的是自己在包廂裡觀賞表演時無意識的生理反應，老實說會對水院這麼兇，一半是因為自己竟然羞恥的硬了，想到這邊成勳忍不住扶著額頭嘆氣，突然覺得極度需要跟心理醫生志溶好好談談，奈何人家現在還在蜜月中，苦惱啊苦惱⋯

(現在)

「換個方向想，起碼證明了我受到刺激還是會有反應的！」成勳看著窗外，緩緩說出自己的心聲，志溶在一旁靜靜地聽著，身為醫生他從不會高高在上的評論自己的病人，他總是問問題，然後讓患者自己釐清內心的想法。「起碼我的⋯弟弟，在經過十年以後終於想起來自己除了尿尿以外還有另外的功能。」成勳苦笑著：「可是志溶啊、你覺得我可以再去jekki嗎？」

「你不是心裡已經有答案了嗎？如果我說不要再去，或是你瞞著我再去，你心裡會有罪惡感，你來跟我報備只是要消除你的愧疚而已，所以不管怎麼樣你都會再去的不是嗎？」

「唉呦、真的是什麼都給你說中了。」成勳露出一種我的親故志溶醫生好聰明好棒棒的表情。

「可是成勳啊⋯」志溶把玩著從成勳那邊拿到的水院的名片，其實上面根本沒有張水院這三個字，有的只是jekki的店名地址電話，還有張水院的代號“白水晶”。「不管這個“白水晶”是什麼樣的人物，你要記住，能夠在首都圈經營這樣的場所，舉行這種“稀有”的活動⋯他的後面一定有人。」

身為一位專業的精神科醫生，加上出身名門嚴謹的家教，大概志溶能說出最強烈的警告就是這句：「他後面有人。」同時這話一出口，也必定緊緊的揪住成勳最脆弱的那個痛點，畢竟成勳當初就敗在自己太年少無知，才被別人設局捲入糾紛，當時引誘成勳犯下大錯的人，後來發現他就是背後有個集團指使要來接近成勳、利用成勳的。

「嗯、我會有分寸的。」成勳淺淺一笑，表示接收了好友的關心，他自覺不太方便在這時候告訴志溶真實的情況是志源哥介紹他去的jekki(連志源哥都不相信的話，那這世界上大概沒有人能夠相信吧？)。「哎呀不好意思你都已經死會了，我還在跟你說我的夜生活的事。」成勳轉念又想到志溶剛度完蜜月這春風滿面的樣子不虧一下怎麼行呢？

「蜜月怎麼樣啊，我們家老小子志溶，身體⋯還吃得消嗎？」

志溶臉上掛著一個欲言又止的小表情：「哪有怎樣⋯我就老實的伺候著呢！」

「幹嘛裝的一副這麼含蓄的樣子啊？你什麼時候在意過我這單身男的感受。」其實志溶交往時就沒少在成勳面前分享過戀愛心情(簡稱思春)，成勳也算是他追女朋友的半個軍師。

志溶突然有點嚴肅地盯著成勳，用蚊子大的音量說著：「其實⋯婚禮前一個禮拜就發現她⋯那個了，所以整個蜜月就只能⋯什麼都不能做。」

「你說那個⋯是哪個？」

「就那個啊！」志溶神神秘秘地往自己的腹部比了一比：「現在還是初期還不太穩定，拜託你不要講出去！」隨即又著急的叮嚀道。

「哇嗚！志溶啊！」成勳從座位上一躍而起，開心地衝過去抱著對面的志溶：「喔我真的是太高興了太高興了！」成勳忍不住把志溶摟的緊緊的，他真的是太驚喜了，這絕對是他近來所聽到的最好的消息，他彷彿開心地都要哭了。

(當天晚上)

「姜成勳先生、歡迎您再度光臨！」服務員恭敬的向他鞠躬，成勳點頭接受，又反射性的嫣然一笑(笑得女服務員一陣春心蕩漾，又一顆女心要淪陷了。)，宰鎮跟在他身後通過了jekki的櫃台。今晚成勳又戴著上周一樣的面具，當他把自己的智慧型手機與宰鎮給他的“骨董”一起繳給櫃檯保管的時候，服務員並沒有收走那個“經典款”手機，想必是連照相功能都沒有的機器就免除了jekki被拍被外傳的風險了吧！

推開包廂門，裡面瀰漫著一股淡淡的菸草味，成勳一聞到就覺得奇怪：「明明這是我專屬的包廂為什麼有人在這裡抽菸？」一個男人就這樣大喇喇地在成勳的座位上玩著手機遊戲，滑手機就算了，他只穿短褲的雙腳下還踩著一雙拖鞋，與衣冠楚楚的成勳及裝潢奢華的俱樂部形成強烈的對比。

「勳啊？來了啊！」這男人還能是誰，當然是成勳的志源哥了。


	4. Chapter 4

舞台上數名身材姣好的女舞者正表演著歡快的舞曲，舞池中人聲鼎沸，包廂裡志源卻傾情於消滅眼前的食物。「別管我啊！想去跳舞就去跳啊！」好不容易吃到盤底精光，志源像是突然發現成勳也在一樣，積極推薦他去樓下加入眾賓客的行列。

「哥你為什麼可以餓成這樣！」成勳哭笑不得地看著他。

「我現在一天就只吃一餐，當然要吃飽點。」

「一天一餐多不健康啊？！」成勳皺了皺眉，一臉不贊同。

「一天三餐都要想菜品真的很麻煩，我活著就好累了，實在懶得想要吃什麼，就一天一餐了。」志源又在理直氣壯地胡說八道。

成勳默默地想到所以時間是都拿來打電動也不願意吃飯了嗎？不由得翻了個白眼，志源見狀搔了搔頭：「怎樣？你第二次來了，還可以嗎這裡？」

「哥你是這裡的老闆嗎？」他單刀直入地問了。

「嗯」志源點了點頭：「別想得太好，很難賺錢的。」成勳想著：“志源哥還是一如往常的討厭被人稱讚啊！”

「走吧，帶你去瞧瞧別的地方。」志源吃飽喝足後站了起來：「這裡的表演都是噱頭而已，有意思的在上面。」

他領著成勳往上又搭了一層電梯(這回宰鎮就沒跟上來)，上層的裝潢明顯看得出質感又更高了一點，穿過走廊後來到另一間包廂，裡面有一面大窗、面對著一個六角形的房間，這房間每一面都是鏡子。「你可以不用戴面具了，這都是鏡面玻璃。」志源說明道，那就是意味著這個空間僅僅只為了數間包廂的客人而展示了。

房間裡第一個表演是一對身材高挑、戴著眼罩的男女，始於一陣曖昧的互動之後，男人緩慢把女人脫到只剩下內衣。「大部分的人，多多少少都有點出格的性幻想。」志源邊說邊把玩著房間裡放著的平板：「樓下的舞台上演的節目，就是給一般想尋刺激的觀眾，在他們的刻板印象下投其所好的表演。」他按了幾下以後，將平板展示給成勳看：「有一部分的人，對角色扮演有興趣的，可以在這個場合體驗。」平板上有一句簡單的指令，還有幾個類似代幣圖案的東西，志源輕觸螢幕送出指令後，螢幕上回覆：“jekki已接受了您的請求。”

房間裡的男女接著就真的按照了指令，女人輕巧地躍上房裡的木床，伸展著誘人的身體曲線，讓男人在她四肢綁上紅繩固定在床上。成勳在一旁靜靜的看著，漸漸了解到這個遊戲的規則，在各方包廂裡的客人可以用平板下達指令，出價最高的會經由耳機傳達給房裡的表演者。於是接下來的時間裡，這女人先是被羽毛輕輕地逗弄，又被蠟燭滴⋯「那是溫蠟燭，蠟油是不會到燙傷的溫度，情趣用品店都買的到。」志源補充。「不過若是在德的話、不要給他碰任何有火的東西，蠟燭也不行，他就是有本事光憑蠟燭就弄到自己的睫毛頭髮都燒了。」他微微挑著眉打趣地說著。

期間志源有意讓成勳玩看看下指令，都被他禮貌性地拒絕了，另外志源示範用高價下了一個“強暴她。”的指令：「別擔心、太過火的要求會被拒絕。」果然平板上只顯示了：“抱歉、jekki拒絕了您的請求。”

今晚包廂裡的賓客似乎只有兩三組人，所以競標並不熱烈，然而房裡的男女依舊是展現了有一定水準的演出，起碼成勳覺得這場用上許多情趣小道具的調情恰到好處，而且還真的能夠逗弄得觀眾心癢癢。

「jekki的規矩是沒有真正的性行為，這些是表演，不是賣春。」在換幕的期間房間燈光關了，志源在黑暗中說著：「一般人都認為支配與臣服的關係一定是發生在床第之間，那些都是錯誤的觀念。」成勳雖然看不見志源的表情，但是能從他的語氣感到話中的輕蔑。

「一個真正的Dom跟一個真正的Sub需要的是超越肉體關係的尊重與信任，可惜世人只覺得支配者就是可以極大化人類最原始醜陋的慾望，而臣服者就是該被別人牽著鼻子走的牲畜。」燈光亮起的一瞬間，成勳發現志源說話時正歪著頭看著自己，眉眼之間帶著一股嚴肅的意味。兩人轉頭注目著房間內，此時在德與水院已經戴著眼罩就位。

讀書燈的光線溫暖地包圍著兩人，水院身著棉麻襯衫與V領毛衣，腳上穿了襪子與室內拖鞋，靜靜地窩在扶手椅裡看著書，在德跪在他的腳邊，身上除了眼罩還有一件小的不能再小的內褲以外，沒有其他的衣物，他輕輕地把頭靠在水院的一邊膝蓋上，但其實這並不是什麼很舒適的姿勢，成勳甚至可以從他的乳頭挺立的程度，感覺到未著足夠的衣衫所體驗到的寒冷。

「看、這是我最喜歡的表演。」志遠目不轉睛的盯著兩人，嘴裡小聲的呢喃著。在這個小空間裡安靜無比，除了水院翻書的聲音外沒有別的聲響，他倆就保持著這樣的姿勢數分鐘，專注於書本的水院突然清了清喉嚨。

「主人。」一直保持不動的在德直起了上半身，仰頭看著水院道。他沒有用上上次在舞台上那個故意裝作尖細的少年嗓音，取而代之是他現實中稍微再低一點的音調：「您想喝茶嗎？」水院小小的點了點頭，目光並沒有離開書頁。

只見在德輕巧地站了起來走到房間角落，雖然幾乎全裸，他移動的過程優美的如同在伸展台上走秀，成勳瞥見了他腳踝背面一個筆劃單純的漢字刺青。他停在角落的桌前，擺弄著茶具，然後端著一盤茶水與點心回到適才的地點重新跪下。「主人。」他恭順的奉上茶點。

水院端起茶杯後淺嚐了一小口：「太濃。」眼睛沒有從書上移開。在德再次起身重新泡茶，攪拌方糖的時候在角落發出幾聲瓷器碰撞的聲響，然後又回來跪下，期待地看著水院的反應。這次是嫌棄茶太淡，於是一樣的動作又再來一次，直到水院終於嘗到一口滿意的茶，他第一次抬起頭注視著在德的眼睛，微笑地讚許他：「很好。」

在德先是嫣然一笑，顯然因被稱讚感到相當滿足，屋子裡又回到剛剛那恬靜的氛圍，水院專心看書，在德則是依舊捧著沒有用完的茶與點心在一旁待著，讓支配者時不時可以再啜幾口茶。隨著時間慢慢流逝，那托盤恐怕是再輕也都會是個不小的負擔，可在德就這樣直直的跪著拿著手中物，一動也不動，彷彿他不是一個生物，而是一件家具、一個擺飾。

「你…覺得在德怎樣？」一旁的志源低聲問了一句。

「我覺得他⋯很美⋯接近完美。」

成勳的回答似乎讓志源相當滿意：「他跟水院都是我最早的員工，也有二十年了吧！」在說這些話時他把目光落在屋裡的兩人身上：「他是我第一個訓練的Sub⋯表演者，儘管一開始他非常想當Dom。」志源輕輕扯動嘴角：「他所會的一切全是我教的，不知不覺⋯也變成拔尖的表演者了。」

「在德自認最擅長的是被鞭打，他確實從第一天起就很能挨打，因為他本來就很會忍痛⋯但是他花了最多時間練好這個，待著不動。水院什麼都不會的時候就只會楞著，可是你知道在德小時候有多鬧騰嗎？他根本就無法忍著不動半分鐘。」志源一邊回想一邊說著：「年復一年、克服了他的天性，忍受著寒冷、飢餓與疼痛，他是我創造的尤物，也是我創造的怪物。」

說到這裡，房間裡的水院突然將手伸向托盤，本來是想拿一塊茶點，但是因為雙眼還是看著書，手一偏就有塊球形的像是巧克力的點心滾出了盤子，這一滾就離開了托盤，說時遲那時快在德一手就撈住了本該掉到地上的東西，一眨眼就把他放回原來的盤子上，這電光火石的瞬間，托盤上的茶壺與茶杯竟然晃都不晃，連一點茶都沒濺出來，更別說是杯盤相撞的聲響了。

「呀！我的崽子⋯做的好！」志源在一旁爆出一句歡呼，他興奮地拍著手，眼裡盡是驕傲的神情，也不管其實自己身處包廂，房間裡根本聽不到他的掌聲⋯

那天夜裡成勳做了一個夢，夢裡他很冷也很餓，然後他發現自己一個人跪著在一個昏暗房間裡，他其實沒有很害怕，因為他認出了那是他少年時期在夏威夷住過的房子，然後他感覺到有一隻手在順著他的頭髮，就如同水院在場景的最後溫柔地拿走在德手裡的托盤，然後充滿愛意地撫摸著臣服者的髮絲一般。「崽子…做的好…」他在夢裡一聽到這句話，就馬上清醒了。

他發現自己在自己的床上，然後他發現自己⋯夢遺了。

距離他上次夢遺可能是有二十年以上了吧！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有源水環節及公開自慰行為，請自行斟酌

在德陷進床裡，被子蓋住他半張臉，他享受著被窩暖暖的感覺，看著背對他的水院。現在是晚上十點多，水院正在著裝準備去上班，他正低頭往左手戴上金錶，從後面可以看到梳理整齊的後腦勺與優雅的頸脖線條，穿上黑西裝外套後水院走回在德的床邊，偏著頭與仰躺在床上的人對視。

「我出門啦、趕快睡吧！」

「我睡不著。」在德在被子底下扭了扭，悶悶地說道。他本來就很會認床，前兩天生病的厲害一直昏昏沉沉就算了，今天已經大有好轉的他，已經躺了一整天了，現在又是平常他的工作時間，真的是完全一點睡意都沒有：「我什麼時候可以回家？」他故意用一種委屈巴巴的語氣，透過被子傳了出來。

「嗯、明天白天再去拿一次藥，就送你回去好不好？」水院一臉“拿你沒辦法”的表情，他也知道在德病一好就待不住，只是前兩天在德真的嚇到了水院，他才不得不強迫他留在自己家裡休養。

那晚在燈光與收音都關掉以後，在德是整個人掛在水院身上沒命似的咳嗽，水院急急忙忙的把人抱到後台，又是毛毯又是熱水袋的往他身上捂，在德看見搭檔眉頭緊鎖憂心的表情，才想發話說一句自己沒事的，但是才開口就覺得喉頭一癢又開啟另一輪止不住的狂咳。原來稍早他出門的時候就覺得風有點涼，喉嚨也有點怪怪的，剛才表演時想必全憑意志力控制住了，一結束後身體像是自己解除了防備一樣，過去幾小時就該出現的症狀一下子全撲了上來，下場就是被水院帶去掛了急診(當然是衣服都穿好好了才去的)。水院用一副你沒得商量的表情，告訴他別妄想能回自己家，直接把人擄回去，就這麼在水院家養病了兩天，工作也自然不用去了。

在德突然好想念家裡的兩隻狗崽：「不曉得我不在家的這兩天愛德與山德會不會很想我？勝浩哥有沒有記得給他們按時添飼料。」

「Tony哥自己養的狗要自己顧、你擔心什麼。」

「就跟你說那是我們一起養的。」在德用被子矇住整張臉，轉身背對水院躺著，氣憤地說。

水院見了他氣嘟嘟的態度，看準了被子下在德屁股的位置，不輕不重的拍了一下：「我走啦！」就出門去了。

水院到達店裡時，距離開店還有一段時間，其他人告訴他老闆與老闆的朋友已經到了，看來今晚志源又是與成勳一同出現。水院暗暗叫苦，巴不得能回家與在德一起躲在溫柔的被窩裡，怎麼我身體就這麼健康，這幾天明明就都跟在德睡在同一張床上，也沒有被他傳染感冒，連個請假的藉口都沒有：「忍耐啊忍耐」他安慰著自己，同時推開包廂的門。

志源面前放著幾個空盤，在水院進來前顯然已經大快朵頤過一輪，水院板著臉說：「啊哥是把這裡當餐廳了嗎？廚房的備料都要被哥給吃沒了。」

「呀！沒備料也是你這小子沒有好好管理的問題，怎麼可以怪我。」志源一臉“我是老闆我最大”的表情。

「在德哥還沒有來嗎？」成勳特別想與在德見一面，不過這幾天都沒看到他的人影。

水院淡淡的回說：「他本來就不是每天都有班，這兩周他都不會進來店裡，你有什麼事我可以轉告他。」這麼一說成勳倒是不想麻煩別人了，也堵住了他繼續往下問的念頭。

「成勳剛剛在問我，最上層的空間是用來做什麼的，水院你要不要說明一下？」志源把話題帶到了別的方向，水院怎麼會不懂他的意思，他點點頭道：「你現在所處的樓層是為了特定的會員作展示的，再往上那一層不是用來表演的，是讓會員以Dom與Sub的身分進行交誼用的。」他說明道：「會員們必須成對的進入，一個Dom搭配一個Sub，在那裡可以依照個人意願選擇是否蒙面，我們禁止一切法律意義上的性行為，所以絕對不是像某些低階的夜店所舉辦的性虐主題雜交派對。」

「如果你想進去最上層，會有一份詳細的規定展示給你，在那之前你還得找一個伴侶才行。」水院最後提到：「這是一個專屬於天生具有Dom與Sub人格的人的空間，要知道⋯大部分時候他們選擇在人群中隱藏自己的天性過生活，在jekki這裡可以拋下這些顧忌。」

成勳挑起了一邊眉毛，他已經數度進出jekki，也注意到還有最上一層是他從未踏足過的領域，但是他沒想過那個場所的用途這麼奇特。志源見成勳挺有興趣，與水院商量著要怎麼讓成勳能夠上去看看：「不然你讓成勳試一下吧！」志源玩笑性的指著水院。

成勳才想表示我怎麼可能當Sub，就見到水院突然從座位裡直起上身，一改之前悠哉淡然的態度，用他水汪汪的大眼眨巴眨巴地望著成勳：「先生」他用上自己最甜潤的嗓音：「我的安全詞是AlphaGO，任您差遣。」

成勳驚訝的不敢相信，他求救似地看向志源，一旁的志源的表情就像個送兒子去幼稚園的母親，努力的用眼神鼓勵他繼續啊沒關係。成勳此時感到無比尷尬，他僵在原地好一會兒，期間水院彷彿意識不到志源的存在一般，殷切地看著成勳，特別像隻等著主人垂憐的小狗狗，假設他有尾巴的話，現在一定是瘋狂搖動的狀態。

成勳從來沒有這種需要支配別人的經驗，可是水院的表情實在讓人不忍心忽略他，他左想右想不知道該怎麼反應，只好問了他剛剛最想知道的問題：「請告訴我，在德哥到底怎麼了？」

水院臉上的笑容在一瞬間有點僵硬，似乎他期待的指令可不是這種問題，稍微遲疑了一下，他恭敬地回答：「在德哥前兩天感冒了，所以休息了，先生。」

「他現在還好嗎？」

「昨天跟前天比較嚴重，今天已經好轉很多了，先生。」

「他真的沒事了？」

「沒事了，他現在在我家，應該在我的床上睡覺，先生。」

意識到再問下去好像有點觸犯到在德跟水院的隱私：「好了可以了，我問完了。」成勳表達想要結束這種狀態。

水院一瞬間又回到剛剛那種悠閒的坐姿，他笑著搖頭：「哇、了不起。」旁邊的志源好似看了一齣好戲般笑到身子都歪了。

「很有天分、很有天分。」志源忍不住拍手讚嘆道。

成勳羞的抬不起頭：「唉呦、我真的不是⋯」

志源摀著嘴想隱藏自己露出的門牙：「好啦、哥示範給你看，水院吶，跟我配合一次。」

「為什麼是我。」水院聞言一臉委屈地抱怨，一副我今天怎麼那麼倒楣的表情，志源不理會他：「來嘛、安全詞是一樣的嗎？」水院無奈地點點頭。

志源清了清喉嚨，在座位上扭了扭，他往後一靠，兩手放鬆的放在扶手上：「跪下。」嗓音低沉，還有一點兒因為抽菸而沙啞的感覺。

下一秒水院就噗通一聲跪在志源跟前，速度之快彷彿他是個被按下操作按鈕的機械。他並沒有完全面向志源，從成勳的角度還可以看到他大半張臉，雖然他身板筆直姿勢僵硬，不過他的臉上倒是有點生無可戀的小表情，兩眼無神地看著地上的地毯，吐出一句平平的：「閣下。」

志源見了他不情不願的樣子，只做了一個微微冷笑的表情，指著桌上的空盤：「把這裡清乾淨。」水院聞言正要動作，一隻手伸過去托著他的下巴：「嗯⋯你忘了你該說什麼。」

空氣似乎凝結了半秒，水院的目光垂的很低，輕聲道：「是的、閣下。」

志源滿意的稍微點了點頭，修長的手指離開水院的下巴，轉而在水院的臉頰上慢慢拂過：「去吧、孩子。」

水院安靜的開始收拾，他走了兩趟才把桌上的空盤與餐具全部收光，不管是跪著整理還是起身離開包廂都是面無表情，志源倒是不以為意，水院拿走杯盤後重新跪在他腳邊時，他輕輕地拍了拍水院的後頸：「孩子、做的好，再拿抹布擦擦桌子吧。」

「是的、閣下。」水院再度起身動作。

接下來成勳目睹志源幾度指使水院，一下子抹桌子、一下子調整包廂裡家具的位置、或是撿拾的地毯上的落塵，其實這空間本來就已經相當乾淨，志源的使喚根本毫無必要，但是每回結束後當水院重新跪下時，志源都會短暫的觸碰他的肩頸處並且出言稱讚，然後再下達新的指示。漸漸的，水院的表情不若一開始的僵硬，眉眼之間已柔和許多，甚至在聽到志源的讚許時眼底還露著一點滿足的感覺。

把整個房裡能收拾的活兒都做遍了之後，水院回復到跪直的姿勢，志源慢悠悠的拍著水院的臉頰：「好孩子、是不是該給你一點獎賞。」水院抬頭看著志源，此時他眼中流淌著盡是仰慕的神情：「是的、閣下。」

志源眼底有著藏不住的驕傲，他將手移動到水院的後頸，並沒有特別用力，只是用中指與無名指來回撫著水院脖子與肩膀交界的地方：「摸你自己。」

這個指令可以說是非常突兀又無禮了，卻不見水院有任何想反抗的感覺，他淡然的又重複的一遍他今晚講了又講的那句：「是的、閣下。」緩緩閉上眼睛，然後鬆開皮帶與褲頭將一隻手伸進去。

其實這對水院來說並不是什麼難以執行的命令，考量到過去二十年來他早已無數次在眾多觀眾的面前裸露身體，及表演各種可以被稱為是猥褻或暴力的戲碼，他雖然能夠感受到成勳在近距離內熱切地注視，不過他心知肚明志源讓自己在成勳面前做的每一個動作都有其背後的意義。這會兒他閉著眼(感謝志源沒有逼他睜眼做這個)，想著現在在他的床上安睡的在德，過去兩天他因為感冒而全身無力，總是四肢虛軟的被水院摟在懷裡，那種毫無防備的姿態，與因為病情而略微偏高的體溫，一直挑戰著水院的自制力，想著想著他的身體自然而然的就隨著手上的套弄而有了反應。

成勳瞪著大眼看著水院就這麼在兩人面前開始自瀆，這景象太詭異也太真實，尤其因為距離非常近，絕對說服不了成勳這跟之前jekki裡上演的場景一樣都是舞台效果，他慌張的看向志源，此時志源已經把手放回自己椅子的扶手，他用眼神示意成勳繼續看著水院，然後在觀察到成勳確實發現水院起了生理反應而露出驚嚇的表情之後，舉起手在空中打了一個響指。

一瞬間水院停下了手裡的動作，睜開眼看著志源。

「好了、你走吧。」

水院一語不發的起身，他在整理褲頭的時候明顯小心翼翼的對待自己內褲裡已經勃起的性器，全程低頭沒有多看兩人一眼，然後默默地退出了房間。

離開以後僅剩兩人的包廂瀰漫著一股尷尬的氣氛，除了志源拿出打火機點菸的聲響之外沒有任何聲音。

「成勳吶～」吸了一口菸以後，志源第一個開口：「要不要跟我做一次」

成勳一時間沒反應過來：「要什麼？」

「我說、你要不要跟我上床？」


	6. Chapter 6

「你硬了、不是嗎？」志源手裡拿著香菸，眼睛從頭到腳把成勳掃了一遍：「你並不是毫無反應的。」

考量到自己這兩個禮拜來可是經歷了十年來初次的勃起、二十年來初次的夢遺，還有有生之年第一次看著一個男人在面前自慰而有了生理反應，用“不是毫無反應”來形容姜成勳，似乎還過於客氣了呢！

成勳下意識的在座位裡動了一動調整坐姿，志源為此作了一個“無所謂、我都已經看到了”的表情：「有慾望並不可恥。」他往菸灰缸裡彈了彈手裡的菸：「沒有性吸引力，一段關係要怎麼開始？」

成勳才想開口說些什麼，志源卻搶在他前面：「你有很嚴重的信任危機、感情上，但是你跟家人朋友相處又都沒有問題，追根究柢你是因為不想跟別人發生性關係，所以乾脆隔絕所有戀愛的機會，不是嗎？」

被志源說中的成勳感到有點羞愧：「是又怎麼樣、人又不是一定要談戀愛才活的下去。」

「這可不是我認識的那個姜成勳。」志源冷笑著搖搖頭，他把菸給熄了，起身走到成勳前面：「就跟我做一次，所有的主導權都是你的，你可以綑綁我、鞭打我、控制我、奴役我⋯徹底的使用我。」他一邊說著一邊慢慢跪下，當他說到“使用我”的時候，志源從下往上仰視著成勳，放在椅子扶手上的左右手已形成一個小空間，宛如把成勳圈在他跟椅子中間。

「你已經努力了這麼久，就差這最後一步，難道你不想找回從前的自己嗎？」

成勳舔了舔嘴唇，他俯瞰著志源的臉龐，雖說上面總掛著濃濃的黑眼圈，也無法掩蓋志源英氣俊秀的輪廓：「你要讓我TOP你？」

志源兩眼盯著成勳，微微地點點頭。

「你有當過誰的Sub嗎？」

「沒有」志源聳了聳肩：「但是我教出了全國最頂尖的Sub Player。」顯現出“沒有人會比我更懂”的從容。

「你是一個天生的Dom。」成勳將目光移動到左邊，他用自己右手的食指與拇指抓著志源放在扶手上的右手，輕輕地拎了起來⋯志源也配合著他將手移動到兩人的正中間：「沒錯、我是。」「你從來沒有當過Sub⋯」成勳突然收緊自己的手指，試圖把志源的手往自己的胸口拉過來，志源反射性的出力抵抗，讓成勳不得不鬆手。「你甚至沒有被男人上過⋯」鬆手以後成勳直視著志源的雙眼：「你為什麼要為我這麼做？」

「我說了、我想幫你。」志源發現自己不自覺地掙脫了成勳的控制以後，說的有點小心虛，但是他馬上又重新拾回剛才那魅惑的語氣：「我記憶裡的姜成勳對愛總是無所畏懼，你難道就不想找回那個姜成勳嗎？」他稍微轉動頭部，往右邊歪了一個角度，露出一邊脖子上部。

這是一個表達著絕對臣服的姿勢，成勳可以從志源露出的肌膚那兒感受到其下奔騰著的大動脈，能夠把自己的要害獻上來，代表志源可不是在開玩笑的。

「試試吧、你不會有任何損失的。」志源抖了抖長長的睫毛，擺出一種“來嘗嘗我啊！”的表情。

考量到成勳現在褲子裡半勃的性器，這個提議實在是非常誘人，畢竟誰能拒絕像殷志源這樣的男人呢？不過成勳此時腹中的怒火早已代替了欲火，他試圖保持冷靜、但還是失敗了。

「我拒絕。」

成勳快速的從座位上起身，脫離志源的禁錮，他心跳加速、兩眼發紅，用可以跺穿地毯的氣勢在小小的包廂裡來回踱步。「你把自己當成什麼了，你覺得我可以把你當成玩具一樣利用完就把你丟掉？哈！這可真是有騎士精神啊！寧願讓我捅一次然後我就有辦法去擁抱新的戀情？」他一邊走一邊憤憤地說著。

「從小時候開始、你就想處處保護我，但是你這次真的是太超過了，你為什麼就這麼自大？覺得犧牲你自己就可以拯救我？」他看著志源一臉震驚的跪在地上，越說越激動，最後一句話他幾乎是用吼的：「我最不需要的、就是你的同情！」

還不等志源出言辯解，成勳就飛快的開了包廂門跑了出去。

(幾天後的晚上)

聽到敲窗玻璃的聲音，宰震按下副駕駛座的車窗，見到了穿著白色T-Shirt的成勳，他解開自己的安全帶，伸長手過去打開副駕駛坐的車門：「外面冷、坐上來再說吧！」

成勳站在車外，距離令他的聲音有點模糊：「宰鎮哥你回去吧，我今晚沒有要用車⋯我想我⋯我以後都不會去jekki了。」成勳說道。

從那晚他吼了志源以後，連續三天晚上宰鎮都在成勳沒有預約的情況下在他家樓下等到接近凌晨，成勳被警衛告知後嚇了一跳(再這樣下去警衛恐怕會通知成勳住上下層的母親跟妹妹)，他下來一樓，見到了把頭髮染成寶藍色的男人，本來以為跟宰鎮好好講過他就會乖乖回去，不過宰鎮似乎不領情，他在駕駛座上拿出一個平板：「我畫了你，你想看看嗎？」

成勳不情不願地坐進車裡，豈知連門都還沒關車就開始慢慢往前移動了。「關門、繫安全帶。」宰鎮厚臉皮的下達指令，三兩下就把人給騙走了，成勳在車子還開著的狀態只能乖乖服從，他板著臉說：「宰鎮哥、我說了我不去jekki了。」

「我沒打算帶你去那兒，你看看我畫的你，覺得怎樣？」成勳一開始看見這素描畫真的挺驚訝的，因為實在是很像照片一樣：「你畫的真好。」他忍不住讚嘆起來，然後滑動著開始欣賞平板裡面的其他畫作跟照片。

「這些是你的家人嗎？」他發現宰鎮的照片跟畫作裡有很多都是一個女人跟另外一男一女的孩子，好奇的問了他。「是妹妹跟外甥們。」提到家人的時候，宰鎮明顯不像之前那樣寡言，開始慢慢地說著一些跟外甥相處的趣事，車子也開著開著來到一個成勳不熟悉的地方。

「這裡是個夜店，想進去嗎？」

「什麼樣的夜店？」成勳想著人來了都來了，但多多少少有點遲疑。

「嗯⋯很危險的那種。」宰鎮靦腆地笑了笑。

「喔？」這下成勳反而有點興趣了。

宰鎮見成勳穿的不多，脫下自己的外套給他：「我不冷、你披著吧。」他裡面其實也只有穿著背心而已，露出粗壯的兩臂。「你等下進去以後，不能跟我分開，如果有人想跟我說話，沒有你的允許、我不會給他任何反應。」他邊說邊拿出一個黑色的細帶扣在自己的脖子上：「你不能讓我喝酒，我還要開車。」他嘴邊帶著微笑露出小小的酒窩：「準備好了嗎？我今晚的Dom。」

成勳現在知道這裡是幹嘛的了，因為一進去這夜店裡，眼前的景像還真的是開了他的眼界，像宰鎮這樣頸部有著項圈的人有好多個，他們都乖乖跟在自己的Dom的旁邊，有的甚至是跪著的，但是也有許多孤身的人在到處跳著舞。成勳領著宰鎮(他真的是一進去就默默的低著頭跟在成勳的側後方)，選了離舞池比較遠的一張桌子坐下來。知道宰鎮不喝酒，他只點了兩瓶可樂，飲料上桌以後成勳還在納悶為什麼宰鎮連碰都不碰飲料罐，後來才發現他是在等待自己的許可，成勳抬手做了個「請」的手勢，這個寶藍色頭髮的Sub才開始動作。

「這位小哥、方便嗎？」不一會兒一個圓臉的男生跑來想跟成勳併桌，他很有禮貌的拿著手上的酒杯對著成勳敬了敬，自我介紹自己叫做世鎬，成勳拿著可樂有點害羞的回答：「我只有可樂而已、抱歉。」這男生的視線在成勳兩人之間轉了轉，問說：「小哥、我可以跟他講講話嗎？」似乎跟宰鎮是舊識，成勳點點頭表示可以。

「我們宰鎮哥啊、真的超久沒見到你了，怎麼哥你現在出息了，有這麼漂亮的男朋友？」世鎬興奮地說著，宰鎮聞言輕輕的應了一句，但是眼裡亮晶晶的似乎也很開心見到朋友。世鎬算是非常活潑的人，他知道成勳年紀比自己大的時候反應非常誇張：「不像話啊、宰鎮哥已經夠童顏了，竟然有比他更厲害的人？」三個人聊了一陣子，又有一個留著小鬍子叫做炳宰的男生加入了他們，他也是久久沒見到宰鎮所以開心的很，不過成勳也注意到炳宰在聊天的時候目光常常飄向隔壁桌的女孩兒，他微微轉頭瞄向那桌，發現那個跪在地上的Sub真的穿的非常的辣，她頸上的銀質項圈連著一根鍊子被坐在沙發上的男人握著一端，成勳心裡面不禁想著，她到底是不是出於自願在公開場合這麼做？

他才在恍神的時候，一個長的異常俊秀的年輕男人走到他的眼前，男人的後面跟著一個用爬跪方式移動的Sub，精確的說、他是被男人手上的狗鍊一拽一拽的在前進。男人一到桌邊便直接對著宰鎮雙手交叉：「我以為你上次就被弄死了，怎麼你還活著啊？」

成勳向宰鎮點了點頭，見他翻了個白眼，沒有要回答的意思。男人碰了個釘子，轉向成勳說：「老兄、我給你三秒鐘考慮，你是要閃一邊去讓我打死他，還是要我先打死你、再打死他？」世鎬見狀急忙忙的上前阻止：「Chris你不要這樣，都是那麼久以前的事了。」

「這是我們的私人恩怨，你不想一起死的話就乖乖在旁邊待著。」

「Chris你不要激動、你知道這老哥是為誰工作的嗎？」炳宰也上前勸告，他靠近Chris的耳邊小聲說著：「你應該不會想要得罪“殷閣下”吧？」

「哼、你講的是那個老骨董，我幹嘛怕一個爺爺？」Chris沒有要放棄的意思，炳宰跟世鎬才在著急，只見成勳突然站了起來⋯

「要打架可以啊！我跟你單挑。」

(30分鐘後)

「哇！成勳啊，我真的不知道你這麼會打架。」宰鎮握著方向盤的手上還沾著血絲，嘴角也有點破皮，看起來像是之後會變成瘀青的那種傷，但是他的兩眼炯炯有神充滿欣喜。成勳的狀況好些，暴露在衣服外的地方沒什麼明顯傷勢，不過明天他鐵定也是會全身痠痛著醒來了，此時他張著大嘴開懷地笑著：「我這輩子還沒這樣以少打多過，可惜他們人太多了沒辦法全部解決掉⋯」

剛才成勳一提出挑戰，世鎬跟炳宰立刻流露出一副完蛋了的表情，他們一行人被Chris的保鑣們拎到夜店的後巷，這猖狂的Dom看來只擅長虐待自己的Sub，成勳明明說要跟他單挑，他卻選擇叫自己的保鑣們出來圍攻成勳等人。炳宰這個小子反應很快，抓住空隙便拔腿就跑，在小巷裡鑽來鑽去試圖躲避那五六個大漢的追擊，宰鎮從頭到尾就拉著成勳一路狂奔，但是成勳幾年前腳受過傷無法跑得太快，眼見後方追兵就這樣上來了，宰鎮一邊喘氣一邊問他說：「你是真的能打？還是吹的？」「當然是真的！」「好！那我們就不跑了！」

決定停止逃跑以後兩人回頭面對一個一個衝上來的壯漢，好在當時他們身處窄巷，而這幾個保鑣因為追的前後有距離差，讓成勳跟宰鎮得以一個接著一個聯手解決了前幾人，最後剩下三個保鑣要圍著他們打的時候，一陣警笛聲從不遠處傳來。「炳宰這小子應該是叫了警察。」宰鎮趁敵人愣住時又拉著成勳跑了兩條巷子，看後面真的沒有追兵了以後，才放心的拐回去之前他們停車的地方。

所以他們現在就一邊笑著一邊兜風了，「本來是四個人打六個人，可是炳宰跟世鎬太沒義氣了，跑這麼快⋯就變成兩個人打六個人。」宰鎮在提到他這兩個朋友時忍不住埋怨：「如果是在德在的話⋯我跟他兩個人一起打六個人也不是問題。」

「喔？在德哥很會打架嗎？」成勳笑著問。

「當然！我們以前在釜山的時候很有名的，天天都有人來挑戰。」宰鎮說得眉飛色舞：「所以後來我們跑來首爾討生活，就在地下賭場當拳手，那個時候在德一個人就可以解決三四個人⋯」

成勳聽了不可置信地搖搖頭，他見過在德幾乎一絲不掛的樣子，知道他的身材有多麼的纖細，所以特別難想像他打架的樣子，真是搞不清楚宰鎮是不是在吹牛。「宰鎮哥、你跟Chris到底是有什麼恩怨？」他好奇地問。

「你也看得出來那小子就是個人渣，根本沒把Sub當人看。」宰鎮回憶道：「我就在那家店裡，看到他的Sub明明說了安全詞，他還不理會的繼續虐待她⋯所以我就趁他的保鑣還沒圍上來之前給了一拳，讓他腦震盪送了醫院。」他得意地說。

「那後來他的保鑣圍上來以後呢？」

「啊⋯我就是⋯也在醫院躺了一陣子而已。」

聞言成勳爆出一陣不文雅的笑聲：「哥⋯你真的很妙耶。」他邊笑邊搖頭：「哈哈哈真是要瘋了。」笑到眼淚都要流出來了。

車子漸漸開離市區，來到一處偏僻的山坡，宰鎮停車後關掉了車燈：「這裡是我的秘密基地。」示意成勳往天空看去。

「哇！」成勳一抬頭就被滿天的星斗所驚呆了，這裡遠離了城市的光害，星光在成勳的眼前展開，他完全被吸引住了，開了車門走到車外更是美到不行，彷彿被銀河所包圍著。

宰鎮也一起下了車，他看著成勳高興的樣子，唸出一段文字：「假如你喜歡一朵花，她長在一顆星上，那麼晚上仰望天空就覺得甜蜜了。所有的星星都開花了。」

成勳接著說：「當你在夜晚抬頭看著星空，因為我住在其中一顆星球上，因為我在那顆星球上對著你笑，對你而言，就像整個星空都為你而笑一樣，你擁有了為你而笑的整片星空。」他轉頭在漆黑裡對著宰鎮笑了笑：「小王子？」

「嗯、小王子。」宰鎮的眼睛也漸漸適應了黑暗，他也對著成勳綻開了笑。

成勳轉頭回去繼續盯著天空，他仰著頭感受著夜晚徐徐的微風，試著分辨不同的星座，此時他已想不出其他的形容詞，只能重複地呢喃著：「好漂亮⋯真的好漂亮⋯」然後他的聲音漸漸小了，頭也漸漸垂了下來⋯

「⋯」

一直到宰鎮從後面摟住他的肩膀之前，成勳都沒有發現已經有淚水從自己的臉上流下。「成勳、不要哭。」宰鎮把頭靠著成勳的頭低聲說著。成勳聽了卻哭的更厲害了，他感受著背後宰鎮暖暖的體溫，大顆大顆的淚滴接續的產生。他抽抽噎噎地說：「志源哥⋯志源哥他是世界上對我最好的人⋯」這幾天志源那震驚又難過的表情一直在他的腦海裡揮之不去，既使面對眼前的美景，他也在又想到志源的瞬間，感到哀傷的不能自己：「志源哥是世界上最好的人，可是我卻⋯我卻徹底的傷了他的心⋯」

_“為什麼、為什麼在我決定不要再愛了以後，我的心還會這麼的痛呢？”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有某某/源的環節與公開的肉體折磨行為，請慎入

_“對我來說，你只不過是個小男孩，就像其他上千萬個小男孩一樣。我不需要你，你也不需要我。對你而言，我也只是一隻狐狸，就跟其他上千萬隻狐狸一樣。但是，如果你馴服了我，我們就會互相需要。對我來說，你將會是世界上獨一無二的。對你來說，我也會將成為世界上獨一無二的。”_

第二天起床以後，成勳收到了來自宰鎮的郵件，宰鎮把他畫的成勳拍成了照片寄過來，他還在信中附上了一段「小王子」裡面的文字。

成勳想起凌晨時被宰鎮送回家門口，車明明已經停了，成勳還有點戀戀不捨的不想下車，他弱弱地問了一句：「宰鎮哥、如果有一個Dom跟你說他想做你的Sub，你會怎樣？」

「嗯⋯我會說：“我不需要一個Sub，我自己就是一個Sub。”」宰鎮聳聳肩。

「喔、真的嗎？」成勳被他的回答逗樂了，他接著又問：「當一個Sub⋯是什麼樣的感覺？」

宰鎮明顯被這個問題問倒：「我生下來就是一個Sub，你問我當Sub的感覺？我也分不清楚那些是活著的感覺？還是當Sub的感覺？」最後他說道。

「喔⋯」成勳似懂非懂的點點頭，才拖著疲憊的身體下車回家。

現在成勳剛起床，才在床上滑著手機。“宰鎮哥，謝謝你。”他傳了一句出去，過一會兒就收到了回應：“在德今天會回來上班，晚上我會去接你。”成勳見了訊息以後有點不知道該怎麼回覆才好，所以最後他決定什麼都不回。

(當天晚上)

成勳走進上層包廂前的一路上一直被好幾個女侍者目不轉睛的盯著看，甚至連進入包廂後，今天送酒水點心進來的女生竟然是兩個(平常都只有一個)，每個女孩兒臉上都洋溢著入迷的笑容。他對此很滿意，因為下午在髮廊裡造型師極力勸說他把頭髮染成粉紅色(本來他只想去剪個頭髮換換心情而已)，一時腦波弱他就被說服了，可是心裡還是挺不安的，畢竟是三十歲後半的人(雖然臉一點也不像)，很煩惱會不會裝年輕過了頭，不過看這些女性同胞的反應應該是挺不錯的。

可惜他最想知道會有什麼反應的人，現在並不在這裡，剛才走進包廂發現裡面空空如也的時候，成勳不曉得自己是鬆了一口氣的感覺比較多，還是失望的感覺比較多⋯當然志源不在也好，他真的還有點不知道該怎麼面對志源哥，他試著在心裡安慰自己：“會有機會再見到哥的，再見到他的時候一定要好好的跟他談談。”

燈光亮起時，那個六角形的空間裡已經有兩個人，成勳先注意到的是在德，多日不見發現在德好像瘦了點，光從上面打下來穿透他身上寬大的白衫，單薄的身體曲線一覽無遺，此時他正在轉動房裡那張床的搖桿，讓床升起到接近他腰部的高度，這張床從床單到床框床架全部都是白色的，加上可以升降的機關，讓人聯想到醫院裡頭的病床。

另外一個男人則是穿著黑襯衫黑皮褲，上半臉蒙著一塊黑布，連他短短的黑色頭髮也遮掉了大半，下半部的臉戴著一個黑色開口器，逼使他的嘴巴呈現打開的狀態。他原本是放鬆的側躺在床上，等在德把床的高低調整好之後，他慢慢地繞著床走了一圈，把男人的雙手雙腳擺弄成大字型仰躺著。在德繞第二圈的時候，邊走邊取下腰間掛著的黑色繩索，開始依序把男人的手腳綁在床的四角，他打結的手法很輕柔，每一次都會用手指先輕拂過男人手腕或腳踝的脈搏處再開始繞上繩子，但是每固定好其中一隻手腳，他又會扯一扯展示繩結有一定的堅固程度，不是輕易就能掙開的。最後、他從褲兜裡拿出一個黃色的小球，放在男人的右手心中，他控制著男人的手，壓了壓那顆小球讓它發出微小的吱吱聲，確定可以成功發出聲音以後，在德又拿出一個木盤，秀出幾樣成勳也不太清楚用途的道具。

“所以今晚在德跟水院互換成Dom與Sub了嗎？”成勳在心裡默默想著，其實他一瞧見在德消瘦的樣子，就覺得他之前一定是病得不輕，看著挺心疼的，也覺得在身體沒有全部恢復之前，還是先不要扮演臣服者比較好。

在德此時微微的偏著頭，似乎是耳機裡面已經傳來了第一道指令，他解開男人上衣的頭兩顆鈕釦，將一隻手伸進去撫摸他的胸膛，他先是在男人的一邊胸部畫著圓，慢慢靠近男人的乳頭以後，輕輕地用指頭開始玩弄，直到隔著絲質襯衫也能看到男人的乳首已經硬挺，然後慢條斯理地對另外一邊的胸部進行一樣的動作。這期間躺著的男人偏著頭，上半身小幅度的顫抖著，可是因為眼睛被蒙著，嘴部也被道具控制著，看不見他實際的表情，也說不出他這樣的反應是愉悅還是難受。

接下來在德拿起一樣道具，是一個Y字型電線模樣的東西，他拎著兩端細線的盡頭，上面連著兩個黑色的小夾子，另一端則是開關，他按下去以後，兩手拿著夾子互相摩擦了一下，發出小小的滋滋聲，看來是通了電的。

「我的玩具、遊戲要開始了。」在德說這話的時候臉上漾開像是天使一般的微笑，他探進男人的上衣裡將乳夾固定好，夾子前端金屬的溫度讓男人在乳頭被夾住的瞬間忍不住一抖。「乖、放輕鬆。」在德用手背磨了磨男人的臉側，上面已經有著些許的冷汗，然後捧著道具的尾端，像是拿到新玩具的孩子一樣，開心的按下了開關。

成勳看到男人的身軀明顯的在開關開啟的時候立刻僵硬了起來，他好像想忍住保持四肢不動，然後隨著時間經過慢慢去適應電流的刺激，在他漸漸能夠平復下來的時候，在德說道：「要再開大一點嗎？」果然電流又在在德的控制下提升了強度，男人從開口器下發出一聲嗚咽，手腳扯動著固定住他的繩結，當然這力道不足以讓他掙脫，但他還是不放棄的發著力，讓成勳看到他脖子上浮現的青筋。這一次在德也是在男人稍微能夠適應電流的強度後，再把開關開到最大，然後欣賞著男人更為激烈的掙扎。

今晚的觀眾們似乎相當有興致，在德隨著競標的指示開始上上下下調動電流，男人也隨著忽強忽弱的刺激，在床上翻騰扭動，他身上已經盈滿了汗水，甚至有口水隨著他的低鳴從開口器中流下，目睹男人徒勞地扭著四肢，去挑戰那繫的牢牢的束縛，雖然理智上知道這是一種表演，成勳看著看著還是起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

感到男人已經被折磨到非常疲憊，在德暫時關掉了電流，男人像是失去所有力氣一樣，面朝著成勳的反方向側頭躺著。在德伸手解開他的開口器，輕撫著男人的面部，替他抹去部分的汗水，然後俯身在他的耳邊小聲地安慰著，男人適才混亂的呼吸逐漸平穩，接著在德一手憐愛地捧著他的臉頰，一手卻把開關推到最大，男人立刻把頭往後仰著，從胸口深處發出痛苦的嗚鳴：「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

聽到這聲音的當下，成勳差點沒有從椅子上跌下來，這個聲音他太過於熟悉而不可能錯認，同時他轉過來的那下半張臉更是證明了，這個男人並不是他剛才以為的張水院，而是⋯殷志源！

成勳慌張地拿起總是被自己忽略在一旁的平板，快速地鍵入自己的指令：“停下來⋯”、“停止⋯”他瘋狂的點擊代表金額的圖案，然後焦急的等待著，果然螢幕馬上出現“jekki已接受您的指令”，屋子裡在德也在此時停止了開關，志源馬上癱在床上虛弱地喘氣，在德鬆開乳夾的時候，那股對乳首的反作用力也只是讓志源微微地哆嗦了一下。

成勳衝去開了包廂的門，對守在門外的宰鎮喊道：「這個場景⋯還有多少時間？我要怎麼把剩下的時間全部買下來？」他把平板塞到宰鎮手裡：「快點！快點教我怎麼操作！」宰鎮被他拉進去包廂，他在成勳急切地注視下用手指點開了另一個頁面，秀給成勳看上面的金額：「這只是底標而已，真的要全部包下來⋯很貴⋯」成勳沒有等他說完，搶過平板把上面的標金加了數倍：「我要買下來⋯一定要⋯這樣可以嗎？」送出後他給宰鎮看他操作的結果，宰鎮被上面的天價嚇了小小退了一步。

等待系統回復的時間雖然只有數秒，不過成勳卻感覺像是幾小時般的漫長，終於他看到了“jekki已接受您的要求”， “請輸入下一個指令”，他打上：“放了他”，然後看著在德拿出小刀把綑在志源四肢的繩結直接劃開，再轉動床尾的拉桿讓床降到約是膝蓋的高度，伏身把癱軟的志源扶起，讓他兩腳踏地的坐在床邊，幫他把蒙住雙眼的黑布卸下。

黑布之下是帶著眼罩的志源，他的髮絲因汗水而服貼在額旁，兩眼空洞、頹靡的如同一攤爛泥。「你這個傻瓜⋯為什麼要這樣作賤自己？」志源聽聞在德照著指示複誦出這句話，好像已經猜到現在掌握主導的人是誰，他淡淡嘆了一口氣：「如果你不想要我⋯又何必在乎我⋯」不願意正面回答這個問題。

在德用手扶著志源的下顎，把他的臉抬起來像是要仔細端詳，這動作也讓成勳能看清志源的表情。接著在德按著指示開始說話：「告訴我、你多久沒有睡滿八小時了？」

志源迴避著支配者的視線：「太久了⋯我⋯不記得了。」

「你多久沒有照三餐進食？」

「我也不記得了。」志源不情不願的回答著：「吃飯⋯吃飯很無聊。」

「你一天到底抽多少根菸？」

「兩包⋯到兩包半。」

成勳聽了皺起眉頭，他知道志源的生活習慣不好，但是這樣簡直就是慢性自殺。“電玩、菸酒⋯你為什麼讓要這些東西控制你⋯”他難過的在平板上打了這些，然後看著在德一邊輕輕拂掉志源臉上的汗水，一邊複述著他的話。

志源好似對這些關心都不怎麼領情，他固執地把目光固定在旁邊的地上：「我覺得很煩⋯當你得不到你想要的東西⋯連呼吸都覺得很累。」

「你到底想要什麼？」在德把兩手收回來，稍微退後一步，像是希望志源能看著他。

志源沉默了一會兒，他緩緩抬起眼睛，直視著在德的臉：「我想要綑綁你、鞭打你、控制你、奴役你⋯徹底的使用你，我要在你身上的每一處都留下我的痕跡，然後我再一吋吋的吻遍你、把那些傷痕抹去，我要帶著你去你沒有去過的地方，體驗前所未有的歡愉，讓你的餘生每晚都在我的懷裡睡去⋯每一天都在我的床上醒來⋯」他說的非常真摯，眼神卻非常淒涼，彷彿在朗誦一個虛妄的幻想。

成勳被他的告白所驚呆了，遲遲不能反應過來，他用手摀著自己的嘴巴，好像下一秒就要哭出來了，他吞了一口唾液、緩過神來又鍵入下一句指令。

「你想要的東西很貴⋯你必須證明你自己配得上⋯」在德跟著耳機裡的聲音說：「你不能讓這些壞習慣控制你⋯」

「我好累、這太難了⋯我做不到⋯」志源的聲音裡面已經夾雜著一點哭腔。

「噓⋯」在德輕輕把手指放在志源的嘴唇上：「你可以的⋯」他微微一笑：「我會陪著你⋯答應我你會為我努力。」

「只要是你想要我做的⋯」志源乖巧地點了點頭：「這樣子你會想要我嗎？你真的想要我嗎？」

成勳心中一陣激盪，他怎麼會在感到無比幸福的同時，又能感到無比的心痛呢？眼眶中盈滿了淚水，他吸吸鼻子低下頭，用平板發出了今晚最後一道指令。

房間裡在德站在志源跟前俯瞰著志源，他側頭聆聽耳機裡傳來的聲音，在聽到指令的當下嘴角輕扯了一下，看不出來是不是個笑容⋯

他捧著志源的下巴，拇指劃過志源的下嘴唇，確定與他四目相交，然後慢慢地講出最後一句話：

「我要你吻我，像是你人生中最後的一吻一樣⋯」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有fake or___m環節，請慎入

「你⋯還好嗎？」宰鎮從駕駛座上瞄著旁邊的成勳(經過昨晚、成勳表示之後都要坐在副駕駛座)，剛才在jekki的上層包廂裡，他們兩人全程目睹在德把志源擁在胸口，低頭與他吻得像是沒有明天一般的難分難捨，雖然說這是成勳下的命令，不過從他為志源一擲千金的舉動，就可以知道他有多麼在乎志源，讓宰鎮不由得為車內的這沉默的氛圍感到擔心。

「喔⋯」成勳聞言彷若大夢初醒一般，他拿下本來枕在下巴的手，與宰鎮對視了一下：「我沒有不開心、我只是在想事情。」他在副駕駛座上挪了挪位置：「志源哥跟在德哥⋯他們兩個很可愛。」成勳了解宰鎮在為自己擔心：「雖然是演戲，不過那個畫面真的很可愛。」

「像志源哥這麼好的人，本來就該被人抱著、擁著、被喜愛著，我看著他們兩個，心裡只有溫馨的感覺而已。」成勳解釋道：「可是我總是覺得如果有一個人能夠在他身邊，而且真心的為他好、照顧他，該有多好。」說到這他嘆了一口氣：「你說、我是不是就該是那個人⋯我多想當那個人，抱著他、愛著他⋯」

成勳才下車，就被宰鎮叫住，他趴在方向盤上，有點欲言又止：「成勳、你的願望不會很容易的，任何事情扯到殷志源⋯都不會很容易的。」成勳聽了點點頭：「嗯我知道。」他偏著頭想了想，又回了一句：「可是當你說很危險的時候，我不是也跟去了嗎？」說完他自己就調皮地笑了出來。

看著成勳臉上的笑容，宰鎮似乎明白了什麼，他認同地點點頭，做了再見的手勢與成勳告別：「晚安、好好睡。」然後目送著成勳走進大樓。

(兩天後)

在德環顧四周，再次發出讚嘆：「你家真的好大喔！」成勳聽了只是笑笑不說話，他倒了兩杯泡好的紅茶，拿了一杯給在德，在德用雙手恭敬的接過。

他們倆正坐在成勳房間的地毯上，面前的和式桌放著點心與下午茶，成勳看著在德捧著茶杯拘謹的樣子，就開了一個玩笑：「放心喝吧、裡面沒下毒。」然後自己笑著先喝了一口。

在德聞言也笑開來了，他嘗了點紅茶，跟成勳一樣拿起桌上的點心吃了起來：「哇！你家的東西好好吃！」

「都是我妹妹買的，她是甜食控。」成勳心裡想著在德吃東西的樣子真的是可愛的像一隻小松鼠，又把幾個不一樣的甜點切成小塊放到他盤裡：「多吃點吧，在德哥你太瘦了。」

可惜在德的食量真的很小，他沒吃幾口就停止了：「水院知道我要來的時候，他也開玩笑說我會被你毒死的，可是這麼好吃的東西，有毒也沒關係，哈哈！」

成勳先是哈哈大笑，後來又想到什麼似的，謹慎地問：「水院他⋯沒有不高興吧？」在德回想到那天晚上表演一結束水院就衝進來把吻到忘我的自己與志源“扒”開(一定要用“扒”這個形容詞喔，其他形容詞都不能到位。)，還好在德馬上回過神來把水院拉走，不然可能當場就要上演員工殺老闆的血案了。

「他超級不爽的⋯可是不用擔心，我自然有方法治的了他。」講著講著自己也臉紅了起來，看來是誰制伏了誰還有得研究。

「那志源哥⋯好不好呢？」成勳此時才終於開口問了最想問的問題。

「他喔、他現在慘到不行。」在德明朗地回答：「他已經完全栽在你手裡了，接下來你要把他搓圓搓扁⋯都隨便你了喔！」

成勳低著頭害羞地說：「哪有像你說的那樣⋯我什麼都不會的。」他想了想，又抬頭問在德：「在德哥你可以教教我嗎？我真的沒有那方面的經驗⋯」

在德給他一個“別擔心、哥都懂”的表情：「你不用這麼緊張，也不用想的太複雜，志源哥他這麼愛你，一定會完全尊重你的。」他接著說：「你不如把Dom跟Sub想成性關係上比較喜歡玩點偏門還是重口味的人就好了，最重要的還是要⋯你情我願。」

看到成勳彷彿用遇到救星的眼神盯著自己，在德笑著搖搖頭：「本來這種事情我也沒立場教你，我又不是真的Sub⋯但是如果你去問宰鎮的話⋯」他稍微想像了一下，又更用力地搖搖頭：「不、不能問他，拜託你、他教你的任何東西都不要學。」講完自己也哼哼哼的傻笑起來。

兩人嬉鬧著討論了一陣子，在德決定教成勳一點入門的基礎：「首先呢！你要學會用安全詞，最基本也是最重要的就是安全詞，Dom雖然在支配Sub，但是至高的權力其實是在Sub身上，因為他一說安全詞Dom就一定要停下來。」講到這裡他突然嚴肅了起來：「記著、如果說了安全詞Dom還不住手的話，不用懷疑、那絕對是強制性交。」見成勳很專注地聽進去了，他又說：「你要是還沒想到要用什麼安全詞的話，你就講“safeword”，這樣Dom就該明白了，想試試嗎？」

成勳一臉認真地點點頭，看著在德繞過桌子來到他旁邊。

「等一下你要是覺得想給我點警告，你就說“yellow”，就像是黃牌的意思，想要我停下來，你就說“safeword”，這樣可以吧？要記起來喔！」在德也一臉認真。

成勳點點頭表示了解了，他緊張地跪坐起來，與在德對視，突然間在德伸出手，朝著成勳肚臍的位置戳了下去。

「哈哈哈！好癢！不要！快住手！」怕癢的成勳立刻往後倒想避開在德的攻擊，可是在德不肯停止，甚至他還用力地轉了轉手指，讓成勳癢到全身不舒服。

他狠狠地把在德推開：「在德哥、我說我很癢，你為什麼不停下來。」在德被他推的往反方向倒在地毯上，一臉無辜道：「不是啊！你要說“yellow”或是“safeword”才行啊！」

成勳這才發現自己完全忘記剛剛才講好的規則，他楞了愣：「我講了“不要！”是不行的嗎？」

「我問你，在床上講“不要！”、“快住手！”是不是很容易被認為是一種情趣，你要明白的告訴我你不喜歡這樣，就要直接說出安全詞。」在德坐起來開始向成勳解釋，成勳這才恍然大悟。

「對不起、我是真的很怕癢，才會忘記了。」成勳解釋道。

「沒關係、每個人都有自己喜歡跟不喜歡的東西，重點是你要明確地說出來你不喜歡⋯像志源哥就超級怕電擊的，那天他真的叫的超⋯誇張，明明那個玩具電力就很小。」在德擺著一副“志源哥真的遜爆了”的表情。

「我看他真的很難受、他是真的不是演的？」成勳問道。

「是啊他沒有。」在德說：「比起其他的道具那個效果真的很輕微了，最少我沒有拿鞭子抽他，啊⋯其實我該趁這個機會好好抽他一頓的，不是每個人都有機會可以因公打老闆的，哎呀、真是可惜了。」在德故意捉弄成勳，看他臉色變了，才笑開說：「開玩笑的，我還想活命呢！」

「你不是說並不會很痛，可是⋯真正的Sub被打的時候會感到開心嗎？」成勳很疑惑：「為什麼有人被打會很開心？」

「我不知道啊⋯不管打你的人再專業，多多少少還是會痛，痛覺對我來說、就真的是痛而已，我也不能理解為什麼有人會喜歡這個⋯我只知道觀眾喜歡看，可能看著人被打會讓他們興奮吧！」在德老實的回答。

「所以之前你說不會痛是假的⋯那你表演的時候不是很難受？」成勳一時激動，握起了在德的手。

「嗯⋯就訓練自己忍耐。」在德偏著頭思考著：「控制我的大腦去關閉疼痛或是寒冷的感覺⋯把注意力集中在表演上。」成勳越聽越是感到心疼，他緊緊握著在德的手，卻又說不出話來，在德見狀發現自己把氣氛弄差了，他笑笑地說：「不要擔心、我真的很喜歡我的工作，我還有一招你沒看過，想看看嗎？」

不等成勳回答，他就退回自己的座位：「有時候我要演出被虐待同時又很性興奮的樣子，通常我就會這樣⋯」他清了清喉嚨，目光往下垂，半瞇著那對小鹿眼睛，然後低低的說了一聲：「喔、主人⋯」

不誇張、這就像是SM版的“當哈利遇上莎莉”，衣著整齊的在德、可愛猶如天使一般的在德就真的在成勳面前呈現了一段精彩絕倫的“假高潮”，他先是用飽含情慾的聲音低訴著：「主人、我是個壞男孩⋯喔、主人⋯請您懲罰我⋯」接著發出一聲又一聲介於痛苦與歡愉之間的呻吟：「啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯對⋯主人⋯就是那裡、啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯打我⋯懲罰我⋯我很壞⋯喔喔喔⋯主人⋯求你⋯讓我射⋯⋯請允許我射⋯⋯」他越喊越大聲，音調也越來越高，迷濛的兩眼也漸漸染上霧氣：「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯⋯」最後他仰著頭閉著眼發出的那一聲吟叫已經半是氣音了，任誰聽了他的聲音、都會覺得此時已經攀上了絕頂的高峰。

在德結束表演的時候，成勳早就羞得滿臉通紅，覺得自己從來沒有這麼想找個地洞鑽進去過⋯只見這位大藝術家臉不紅氣不喘地端起茶杯喝下最後一口茶：「我上次這樣做的時候，還是被五花大綁吊起來的狀態呢⋯」在德平靜地說，彷彿只是在跟成勳討論今天的天氣。

「哥！你在裡面嗎？」突然間一個女生的聲音從門外傳來，把成勳嚇了一跳：「是我妹妹！ 她為什麼會突然跑來我家？」在德聽了也有點慌：「我⋯我是不是應該要躲起來？」他們倆慌張地站起來，想在房間裡找地方讓在德躲：「衣櫥！你有沒有衣櫥可以讓我躲？」

「我沒有衣櫥啊！我只有衣帽間！」成勳一邊說還是一邊拉著在德跑到衣帽間裡，可是這衣帽間跟房間相連的門根本就沒有門鎖，衣帽間裡面也都是開放式的掛衣架，在德努力找著可以藏人的地方：「這個！幫我藏在這個裡面！」「什麼？人可以藏在這個裡面嗎？」「閉嘴！快點來幫我！」

「當然啦！這裡是我的房間，怎麼可能有別人？」成勳用上他能擺出的最燦爛的微笑回答。

「我剛剛明明就有聽到別人的聲音，而且⋯還像個女人。」允智敏銳的神經可不是成勳可以輕易蒙混過去的，她在房間裡找不出破綻，開始往廁所找，進去轉了一圈確定沒人以後，就往衣帽間走去。

「哎呀、允智你到底在幹嘛？」成勳心虛地跳起來想阻止她，卻被妹妹用銳利的雙眼盯得有點發麻。「那就是在衣帽間了喔！」允智一副“被我抓到了吧！”的表情，走進衣帽間翻翻找找⋯然後一臉失望的走出來：「為什麼⋯為什麼沒有⋯我明明聽見了，一個女人在⋯在⋯」接下來的話她有點不好意思說出口。

成勳看妹妹沒有要離開的意思，心裡很是著急，他把心一橫，用上視死如歸的氣勢說：「妹妹啊、那是哥哥剛才在看那個啦！ 我以為我一個人就開的大聲一點，誰知道你會跑來！」允智馬上露出一種“天哪我剛剛是撞上我哥在看黃片兒嗎？”的震驚臉，她一下子感到很尷尬，只丟了一句：「我就是買了塊蛋糕要拿給你吃而已，我放在餐桌上⋯我我我⋯我這就走了。」然後就一溜煙的跑不見人影了。

成勳在確認妹妹已經走遠了以後，趕快衝進衣帽間裡面，打開那個29吋的大行李箱：「在德哥、你還好嗎？你有沒有怎樣？」他幫著在德從行李箱裡面爬出來的時候，在德看起來已經出了一身汗，不過臉上到是笑吟吟的：「我沒事啦！只有一下下而已，況且、我以前還有被塞在更狹窄的地方過呢！」

成勳當場愣了一下“我剛剛是聽到了什麼有點兒恐怖的事實嗎？在德哥！你到底什麼表演沒做過啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於水德是誰制伏了誰，請看Love or Lust 第一章


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有b__w job + h__d job + ph__e s_x(汙到我都不想打中文了)環節，請慎入)

成勳不是沒有設想過自己再見到志源的時候會是什麼狀況，但是“被抵在自己家裡大門後面吻到快斷氣”絕對不是一種選項！

顯然他跟志源都對自己的自制力太有信心了，所以他們才會陷入現在的困境，有滿廳的賓客在樓下，他們倆穿著不能弄皺的正裝，而且這裡 ⋯

一 個 保 險 套 也 沒 有！！

一個小時前志源“意外”的出現在成勳母親的生日宴會上，真的很“意外”、因為志源幾乎從來不參加這種聚會，成勳也沒想過一別三天他竟然會選擇在這種場合出沒。當志源身穿深灰條紋雙排扣西裝、梳了油頭，捧著一束花出現在母親家客廳的時候，成勳感覺自己心中那位十六歲的少女正在腦內瘋狂尖叫：“媽媽呀！我要跟他結婚！！！”

他就這麼風度翩翩的走進來，把花獻給成勳的媽媽：「阿姨、生日快樂！」然後禮貌的給了她一個吻頰禮，當他抬起身的時候，正好逮到成勳目不轉睛地盯著他看，還微微挑了挑眉、像是在說：“哥哥來了喔！”

兩人沒說上半句話，而他一如往常地在這種人多的地方退到角落待著，靜靜地看著成勳忙著招呼其他客人。成勳時不時偷瞄著志源，幾乎所有兩人對到眼的時候，成勳都有種快要窒息的感覺，畢竟殷志源就站在那兒、穿的人模人樣、手裡拿著一杯香檳，用要把你脫光的眼神注視著你，還能有比這個更辣的畫面嗎？

“不、我錯了、殷志源跪在你前面把你含進去的時候才是最辣的畫面。”成勳現在要更正剛才的想法。不久前宴會進入室內樂團表演的環節，大約會有二十分鐘的時間所有人聚集起來聆聽成勳媽媽喜歡的莫札特，抓住這個空檔，成勳拽了志源的手就往樓上自己家跑，連電梯都來不及等就直接爬樓梯上去，才進門就被抵在大門背面，兩個人在玄關吻得像搶海灘球的兩隻海獅。

「你有保險套嗎？」志源好不容易控制住自己，稍微退開問了句。

「什麼？」成勳被吻得迷迷糊糊的：「我沒有那種東西啊！」

志源小聲的說了一句不文雅的詛咒：「好吧！」他開始像蜻蜓點水一般連續給成勳幾個細碎的吻，然後在間隙裡問著：「你想要嗎？你想要怎麼來？」一隻手已經伸到成勳腰部開始解他的褲襠。

「我想要⋯快一點！粗暴一點⋯沒關係！」成勳已經被志源挑逗的很有感覺了，他腦袋裡鬧哄哄的，理智像是被綁在氣球上面一樣都快飛走了：「衣服⋯不能弄亂⋯」他用最後一咪咪的神智提醒著志源要注意服裝的整潔。

志源的動作很俐落，三兩下就把成勳的西裝褲跟內褲褪到腳踝，他滿意地看著成勳已經勃起的性器，用修長的手指在上面來回撫了兩下，說了句：「連這裡都這麼漂亮⋯」下一瞬間就把成勳整個吞進嘴裡。

成勳背靠在大門上，仰著頭體驗著志源口裡的溫暖，腦中飛過的念頭不外乎是： “天哪、好舒服！”、 “啊⋯這樣是犯規吧！”要不是他真的太久沒有性生活了，他應該要能忍耐更久的(說到這裡實在是有點男性自尊受創)，總之志源沒花多少功夫，就讓成勳整個繳械了。

「哥⋯對不起⋯我實在忍不住。」成勳低下頭看著志源就著最後半杯香檳把嘴裡的精液全部喝下去(他居然能夠在衝百米到樓上的過程中還沒灑光這杯酒？！)，志源起來跟成勳一樣靠在門上：「沒關係⋯我知道你很久沒有⋯」，他一邊說著一邊把自己的拉鍊拉下來掏出性器，拿下自己胸口的白色方巾，隔著巾子開始撸著自己：「幫個忙嗎？」他禮貌地問了問成勳，成勳馬上把自己的手伸過去與志源的手交握著加入他的動作，兩人的嘴也像有吸鐵一樣再次接觸在一起，這回志源也沒花多少時間就到達頂端，他全部射在那塊布上，結束之後他走到廚房找了垃圾桶把它丟掉。

他回到客廳時發現成勳已經踢掉了腳上的鞋，還把內褲跟白色西裝褲都脫了。「哥⋯等我一下⋯這褲子太皺了、我必須要換一件。」成勳邊說邊走向房間，這畫面真的超級滑稽的，上半身是像王子一樣白襯衫白西裝外套，下半身卻一絲不掛，但志源可不會錯過成勳那雙美腿在他面前走過的風景：「哇！你的腿真的好白好細⋯」他忍不住讚嘆。

成勳回來的時候已經是衣著整齊，宛若什麼事情都沒有發生過，他帶著一塊新的口袋巾，仔細的摺好，幫志源塞回胸口，然後細心的幫志源調整了一下灰色領帶，當然他的手也趁機在志源的胸部多逗留了那麼一小會兒：「好吧⋯我們下樓吧！」 

下樓梯時志源在他耳邊小聲地問：「我今天晚上幾點可以來接你？」

「今晚不行、我明天一早就要跟我媽我妹出國玩。」

「出國！去哪裡？為什麼我不知道？」

成勳翻了個白眼：「哥你過去兩天要是能撥冗打個電話或是傳給訊息給我你就會知道啦！說的好像是我的錯一樣。」

他接著解釋：「大後天才是我媽真正的生日，我們一家人要一起在東京慶祝，我要去六天。」

志源露出一個彷彿失去了全世界的表情：「我已經超過兩整天沒碰菸了，然後你現在才告訴我接下來六天我都會看不到你！」

成勳才想反駁什麼，就被守在樓下門口的允智堵上：「哥你去哪兒了？我們在等你、就要切蛋糕了！」

成勳用上他最燦爛的笑容：「允智啊！哥能躲去哪？就志源哥不喜歡古典音樂，我帶他去樓上看看我收藏的黑膠唱片而已嘛！」

(當天晚上)

成勳打開後座車門，不意外的看到志源坐在靠裡面的位置，他還穿著白天那套西裝，只是領帶已經鬆開，這樣莫名地顯得很性感。

「哥、現在是晚上十一點呢！而且我行李才整理到一半。」幾分鐘前他收到志源的訊息“我現在在你家樓下”。內心半是驚喜半是生氣，真想好好問他哥是不是真的覺得世界都要繞著他轉？

「我就想在你出國前跟你講講話而已。」志源的語氣很委屈：「你上來嘛！」

成勳瞄了一下駕駛座的宰鎮，他可不會上第二次當：「哥你下來講！」

志源悻悻地下了車，跟成勳一起走到車後面幾公尺的人行道上。「你想說什麼啊？」成勳插著腰不客氣地問。

「我⋯我想你⋯出國前可不可以給我一點獎勵？再過幾小時我就達成連續三個整天沒抽菸了。」志源的小眼神可以算得上是虔誠了：「我想要⋯bobo⋯他說著說著就嘟起了嘴唇。」

「哥你瘋了嗎？這裡是大馬路旁邊呢！」

「三更半夜的、根本沒有車啊！」志源委屈地說，確實這個時間路上車子非常少。

「那還有宰鎮哥在呢！」成勳指著幾步以外的車子。

「呀！李宰鎮！把你的頭轉過去！」志源朝著車子大吼：「還有、不准看後照鏡！」

「好了、現在沒人看了吧！」志源得意地說，又噘起了嘴。

成勳伸手推開志源湊上來的嘴：「你要鼓勵是嗎？」他兩手分別抓著志源的雙手舉到肩膀的高度，直視著他的眼睛，一邊搖著他的手一邊撒嬌的說：「我們哥⋯我們志源哥⋯戒菸辛苦啦！棒棒噠！稱讚你喔！」果不其然志源臉上露出痛苦的表情，兩眼不由自主地迴避成勳的目光，手腳捲曲開始扭動，不過成勳力氣夠大也抓的很緊，他移動著自己讓志源不管扭到什麼方向都會看見他，嘴裡不斷稱讚志源做的多好多好⋯

見到志源已經被他玩弄的紅透了臉，成勳蹭上去給他一個大大的擁抱：「怎麼辦哪！我們哥為什麼就那麼不喜歡聽到別人稱讚他呢？」

志源在成勳懷裡一下子就放鬆了下來：「等了三天才來見你是我不對，我⋯真的很想你⋯我不知道你馬上就要去日本，還去那麼久⋯」

「你可以打給我啊！六天一下就過去了！」成勳安慰道：「我不在的時候你要好好認真的戒菸喔！還有⋯三餐也都要按時⋯」

(第三天晚上)

成勳癱在飯店的大床上與志源用通訊軟體聊天，就像過去幾天一樣，志源時不時傳來訊息跟他閒扯，成勳知道他剛開始戒菸可能會特別煩躁，就耐著性子跟他一來一往，好在志源除了一直在吃零嘴保持嘴巴忙碌以外，並沒有其他明顯的戒斷反應。

現在他收到一張志源在床上抱著狗自拍的照片：「她是露西喔！」志源告訴他小狗的名字，成勳覺得可愛極了，提議志源開視訊讓他隔海看看這隻馬爾濟斯。

「視訊要怎麼用啊？我沒用過呢！」志源一陣慌亂的操作，最後視訊沒開成、變成用通訊軟體在與成勳通話。

其實這樣也挺好，成勳特地拿出耳機戴上，閉著眼睛感覺志源就像是在他耳邊對他講話：「志源哥、你又成功挨過了幾天呢！棒棒噠！稱讚你！」他裝著小奶音逗著志源。

耳機那邊傳來一陣尷尬的笑聲，志源真摯地說：「我會努力的、在德跟水院都有幫忙盯著我呢！」他聲音裡透著點無奈：「我很想你⋯」

「嗯⋯我也是⋯」成勳躺在床上打了個呵欠：「但是我現在也好想睡覺⋯」

「別睡啊！我們來玩點好玩的！」志源明顯不像成勳一樣有著旅途的疲憊。

「嗯⋯什麼好玩的？」成勳的眼皮已經有點重了。

「你現在⋯穿著什麼？」志源的音調突然變了，這是他有點壓低了的、用來指揮Sub的那種聲音。

成勳感到一陣電流通過自己的身體直達下腹，明明穿著T shirt 與睡褲，他故意用著慵懶的口氣說：「你⋯猜啊！」

「我猜你⋯什麼都沒穿⋯」

「嗯⋯被你猜中啦！」成勳也順著志源回答。

「你這幾天⋯有沒有背著我玩你自己？」志源的聲音裡有著不容拒絕的語意。

「哼！我每天都在東京的夜店裡找不同的男人，再帶回飯店跟他亂搞⋯」成勳開著玩笑。

「你這頑皮的男孩⋯不要胡說。」志源忿忿地說。

「那是我的身體，我想跟誰玩是我的自由。」

「不、你的身體是屬於我的⋯包括那個調皮的傢伙，告訴我實話⋯你這幾天有沒有乖乖的？」

「有啦！有啦！」成勳心想我根本一路伺候媽媽跟妹妹，才沒有力氣搞怪呢！

「很好⋯乖男孩⋯該給點獎品⋯」志源低喃著：「想摸摸你自己嗎？」

「嗯⋯」成勳的手早就在聽到志源性感的嗓音時忍不住就往下體摸過去了：「我想要⋯為什麼你⋯不在這裡？」

「噓⋯我在的、閉上你的眼睛。」

成勳聽從著他的指示，閉著眼想像著是志源那修長的手在玩弄自己。「你知道嗎？你的那裡⋯跟你的長腿一樣，白白的、粉粉的，我沒有看過像你一樣美的東西⋯」

「還有你的乳頭，告訴我你的乳頭是什麼顏色的？」「啊⋯一定跟你身體其他地方一樣是粉紅色的、對不對？」成勳聽著也自動分出一隻手到上衣裡，愛撫自己的胸部，他把胸前的兩點扯的有點紅紅的，連衣服輕微的摩擦他都無法忍受，他只好三兩下就把身上僅存的衣物給脫光了。他轉身趴跪在床上，勃起的前端蹭著床單尋求安慰，嘴巴咬著枕頭的一角試圖止住自己動情的呻吟。

「為我打開你的腿⋯讓我看看你的全部，看看你那個要被我採擷的地方，你那裡一定很緊⋯」志源緩緩的說著，此時成勳一手握著前端，一手伸到自己翹在半空中的粉臀，小心翼翼的往穴口探去，輕輕的按壓著入口，但因為前後都受著刺激，對久不經人事的成勳來說已經是不小的負擔：「哥⋯我好難受⋯我想要⋯我想要射⋯」他忘情地呢喃著。

「沒關係⋯慢慢來⋯我跟你一起。」志源慢條斯理地指揮著他：「把手放在最底部，從我說一的時候開始慢慢摸上來，動作慢一點，數到三才可以摸到頂端喔！來⋯一⋯二⋯三⋯」

成勳照著指示調節著自瀆的節奏，在志源第三次重複“一⋯二⋯三⋯”的時候他終於越過了高峰，他發出了一聲不小的吟叫，無力地垮在床單上，粗重的喘息聲也經由通話傳給了遠在異國的志源。

他應該是斷片了一小會兒，完全不曉得同時間志源在做什麼，等他逐漸恢復神智之後，他好奇耳機的另外一邊為何會完全沒有聲音：「哥、你在幹嘛？」問這問題的時候他心裡想著：“志源哥應該也在⋯那個吧？”

「嗯⋯」志源的聲音聽起來有點遠：「我在查今晚仁川到成田的紅眼班機。」

「喔！」成勳失笑：「哥、我明天就回去啦！」

「為什麼？你不是說要待六天嗎？」

「允智最後兩天安排的都是購物行程，我實在是懶得參加，反正我媽生日也過完了，我就改了班機。」他報上自己的班機號碼與落地時間：「哥、我把我助理留下來當挑夫了，你能來機場接我嗎？」

志源在電話那頭倒吸了一口氣：「你就這麼想要在機場的入境大廳被我強暴？」

「喔！我以為你至少可以忍到我們進了男廁的說。」成勳笑道。

「所以說可以在廁所裡噢？」

「不可以！你這個變態！」成勳笑著吼他、按掉了通話鍵⋯


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有露骨的goal in行為描寫

成勳托著腮坐在志源家的飯廳，幾小時前他才回到韓國，志源親自開車到機場接他來到自己家(反正他本來就打包了六天的行李不是嗎？)，一起吃了晚餐(不是志源煮的、叫了外賣、謝謝關心。)，舒舒服服地洗去旅途上的風塵(志源表示我沒看過男生洗澡洗這麼久的、你是掉到馬桶裡被沖走了嗎？)，總而言之言而總之今天就是他們的D-Day了吼吼吼，為什麼志源哥還叫我坐在餐桌邊跟我開會？

志源還真的拿出兩份資料夾給他，成勳一打開就噗嗤一聲：「契約書？你認真的嗎？」

志源一臉真摯：「勳吶、不要笑，這很基本的，我總是要知道你喜歡什麼、不喜歡什麼⋯這樣溝通比較有效率。」

成勳嘟了嘟嘴，開始快速地讀過去：「立書人一殷志源，以下簡稱甲方，立書人二姜成勳，以下簡稱乙方⋯。」最初他極力在忍住笑容，因為這契約內容可是一本正經的在規範他們之間將要發生的驚世駭俗的行為，特別有種衝突的美(笑)感(點)，但是越讀下去成勳也不得不承認內容還挺有條理。「呵呵、居然還有資訊安全條款⋯」成勳讀出來：「禁止以任何方式、包括錄音或錄影，記錄雙方之間⋯這麼嚴格？連拍了自己看都不行？」

「我不相信任何電子產品的。」志源解釋道：「尤其是這個網路時代，不可能永遠成功防堵，最好的解決方式就是不要紀錄任何聲音或影像。」

成勳聽了點點頭，他繼續把契約內容看完，開始看後面的附件：「哇！這是測驗啊！測驗！」上面列了洋洋灑灑幾十項各種不同的內容供他勾選是否願意執行，包括：是否願意被繩子綑綁、是否願意被鐵鍊拴著、是否願意戴開口器、是否願意被鞭打⋯成勳一樣樣看過去，有些道具名稱他不懂的還問一下志源那到底是什麼功能，幾乎所有他沒聽過的東西他都勾了 “否”，他偷偷瞄著志源的表情，想說不知道他看到一半以上的項目都被拒絕會是什麼反應，志源倒是一直鼓勵他說：「你盡量勾、無所謂，反正這契約隨時可以更新的，等你想嘗試的時候我們再重簽就可以了。」

志源拿著他勾選好的那一份，並且在成勳的注視下低聲唸過每一條，把結果謄到另外一份。雖然說成勳只選了不到一半的項目，但是整篇被志源用他低沉的嗓音唸下來，他已經開始覺得挺心癢癢的，志源沒錯過他臉上的小表情，有點兒欲言又止：「成勳啊、這只是個喜好的調查，我們沒有要在一個晚上把每一項全做了的，要知道⋯我已經要四十了。」他說完後自己也有點臉紅。

成勳被他逗笑：「別說了、哥，我都要哀傷了。」

志源全部勾完以後，拿著文件夾裡最後面的一張白紙說：「你如果還有什麼想補充的，可以寫在最後面這張紙上。」

成勳瞪著這張紙思考了一下，志源好心提示：「比方說我的話，我會寫不要使用任何針頭、尖刺類的東西，讓我看到都不行⋯我超怕打針的，針筒一出現我會馬上軟掉，這樣你有概念了嗎？」

成勳聽了，開始低下頭認真的在紙上寫寫劃劃，他列了幾點下來以後，拿給志源看：「是像這樣嗎？」

志源才唸第一條表情就變了：「不可以提：“想回到從前”、“找回到從前的你”、“忘記那件事”⋯」他皺著眉頭：「這是什麼鬼條件啊？」

「哥、這是最重要的一條，如果你要跟我在一起的話，首先就是要放棄這個想法。」成勳心平氣和地解釋。

「不是啊！」志源像是在忍耐著：「不就是那件事害你十年沒有談戀愛嗎？你現在是在跟我講什麼鬼話？」但他越發高昂語氣已經說明了他馬上就要發飆了。

「哥、我知道你心疼我，希望那件事從來沒有發生過在我身上⋯說實話、曾經我也比誰都希望事情沒有發生過。」成勳伸出手輕輕的握著志源的一手：「但是我去志溶那裡的第一課，就是放棄這個想法，因為⋯唯有當我停止問我自己：“為什麼是我？”、“為什麼會發生在我身上？”的時候，我才有辦法繼續走下去。」

他接著解釋：「這個傷痛⋯它永遠都在，我不能奢望忘掉它，那只是為難我自己而已⋯我只能選擇跟它共生⋯」

「你覺得⋯都是別人在陷害我、騙我，我自己就一點責任都沒有嗎？要不是我太無知太天真，怎麼會掉進去別人設下的陷阱？這件事情⋯我也有錯。」聽到這裡志源用力搖頭表達他的不認同，成勳不給他搶話的機會，他繼續說下去：「那時候我就是個白癡，不過我也已經付出了該付出的代價，名譽⋯金錢⋯可是別擔心、我已經付了那麼多⋯我現在一點也不會內疚了。」他平靜地笑了笑：「我甚至想⋯其實我以前真的很蠢，但是我在年輕的時候跌那一跤也是好的，沒有在那個年紀遇到那些壞人，之後⋯也可能會遇到，之後⋯也可能會闖下更大的禍。我三十歲以前經歷了這麼大的挫折，還有時間精力可以再站起來，某種程度來說也挺幸運的⋯不是嗎？」

見著志源用“你瘋了嗎？”的眼神看著自己，成勳給他一個微笑：「我已經不是夏威夷那個小男孩了⋯我哭過⋯我笑過⋯我變成了這樣的一個大人⋯」

「我希望你接受全部的我，包括我的汙點⋯我的傷痕。」

「你沒有汙點，你⋯你是完美的。」志源隔著桌子用兩手回握了他，對著他的眼睛說：「我只是希望你能像二十年前一樣，無憂無慮的⋯」

「哥、要求我跟二十年前一樣也太難了吧！我敢打包票你自己也絕對做不到啊！」成勳忍不住開玩笑：「那時候你可以一個晚上六次，你說你現在做的到嗎？」

志源聽到馬上跳起來：「你怎麼會知道我可以一個晚上六次！」

「嗯、你喝醉的時候跟我炫耀來著⋯在夏威夷的時候。」成勳看著他驚訝的樣子，得意的笑了出來：「看起來是真的嘍？」

志源沉默了一小會兒，像是在回想什麼，成勳盯著他嚴肅的樣子：「所以不是一夜六次，是一夜七次嗎？」

「不是啊！」志源回答：「我是在想我喝了酒以後還跟你講過什麼⋯」

“你還跟我講過以後要娶我來著⋯”成勳在心裡默默地想：“也不想想那時候我才幾歲，實在是有夠荒唐的。”他給志源一個意味深長的表情：「你有空再慢慢想吧⋯我這樣解釋可以嗎？這條可以通過吧？」

「嗯、認證。」志源繼續往下唸：「不能搔癢⋯認證，不能戳肚臍⋯這啥？」

「戳肚臍也是會讓我覺得很癢的行為，所以禁止。」成勳想起上次在德對他做的事，就把這點寫進去了。

「你這搔癢的定義也太廣泛了吧？我是不是以後都要戴手套碰你？」志源又想發作，卻看到成勳狠狠瞪著他，氣馬上就弱了：「好好好⋯我同意。」

「不能用女性的稱呼喊你⋯不能逼你叫我歐巴。」志源的聲音裡透著無奈：「那你願意叫我Daddy嗎？」

「嗯⋯不太想。」成勳考慮了一下：「至少今天不想，以後⋯再看看。」

志源默默的接受了，他開始把成勳的字抄在自己的那一份契約上，成勳靜靜的看著他，等他快寫好的時候，成勳又說：「嗯⋯我還想加一條，在沒有洗乾淨的狀況下，不可以無套。」

志源抬起頭看了他一眼：「小子、這不是常識嗎？原來你把我想的這麼髒啊！」不過還是低下頭把剛才說的補在兩份契約上，一邊碎碎唸：「你哥也是有節操的好嗎？我從來不玩屎尿play的。」

成勳裝做沒聽到他的滴咕，等著志源在最後面簽上名字之後，接過來自己也簽了名，他端詳著簽名欄他倆並排的名字，有點喜歡上這幾個字靠的近近的模樣：「可是、這契約難道不需要見證人嗎？」他歪著頭想了想：「我是不是應該要拿給我的心理醫生評估一下？」

「你說志溶嗎？沒關係、我會模仿他的簽名！」志源才想把契約搶過來，就被成勳阻止：「夠了、哥你不要鬧了。」他拿走自己那一份，走去放進行李箱裡。扣上行李箱的時候手裡多了一盒東西：「我只有買到保險套，我沒有潤滑液。」

志源笑出了門牙：「天哪、是日本原裝空運來的保險套啊！」

「不、這包裝上面是英文的。」成勳也笑了：「我不會看日文哪，只能買這個。」志源把東西接過去確認了：「嗯、那我們用這個好了，別擔心、潤滑液我有買新的。」他拉著成勳的手走進主臥房，指著雙人床：「我跟你說，這屋子是我離婚以後搬進來的，這張床除了我以外，沒有別人睡過的。」

「嗯。」成勳對這個資訊感到挺滿意的，但他還是打趣說：「我知道、你跟電玩再婚了嘛…」

志源不理會他的調侃：「還有⋯等一下可以關燈嗎？我對自己的身材不太有信心⋯」他講這話的時候低頭看著自己的腹部、不敢直視成勳的眼睛。

成勳心想：“天哪這哥現在是在緊張嗎？”他故意提高聲調說：「哥你要是不行的話、也可以讓我來的！真的！」

看著志源風中凌亂的模樣，成勳大笑著上去抱住他，掰過他的臉就給他一個深吻，這個鹹濕的吻結束的時候兩人都有點喘不過氣來，因為整個身體幾乎是掛在雙方身上，成勳還能隱約感覺到志源的東西變硬頂著他：「不要緊張、我們會好好的⋯」他看著志源的眼睛，呼吸還能噴到對方臉上。

「嗯。」志源微笑著同意，剛才的一吻果真令他放鬆了許多，他說完又在成勳嘴上輕輕親了一下。

他們還是留了一盞小夜燈，成勳脫光趴在床上讓志源幫他準備，志源細心地把潤滑液在手上搓熱了以後，才把一隻手指放在穴口，另一隻手順著成勳的脊椎上下撫摸，引起成勳一陣顫慄。

「你的皮膚真的好光滑。」志源著迷地說著，他小心翼翼地轉向撫摸成勳的腰窩，感受他不盈一握的纖瘦，成勳正想提醒志源那裡是他最怕癢的地方，就感覺到一隻指頭已經撬開自己的入口。「哈⋯」他吐出一聲半氣音的叫喊，雙手把身下的枕頭抱的緊緊的，志源感受到他有點緊繃，另一手來回的撫著成勳的腰側，等他能夠適應體內的異物，再慢慢把指頭伸進去來回探索那個秘境。

先前在洗澡的時候，成勳已經在浴室自己清潔過一遍，所以後面志源放進第二跟第三隻手指的過程，並沒有造成成勳很大的負擔，他還能慵懶的把頭側倒在枕頭上，扭動腰部讓自己的前端磨蹭墊在床單上的大毛巾，感覺到前液隨著身下的刺激慢慢滲出，也沒去克制嘴邊溢出的呻吟。昏暗的燈光下，志源把這美人兒動情的反應通通看在眼裡：「噓⋯不要這麼著急。」，在成勳開始有規律的擺動臀部在床上摩擦性器的當下，志源稍微加重手上的力道按住成勳的腰。

「好孩子、你不能不等我就先去了。」他制止了成勳自己在毛巾上尋求快感的動作：「後面還有精彩的呢！」

「哥我忍不住了⋯你到底要不要進來？」成勳這抱怨帶著濃濃的撒嬌意味。志源聽了後憐愛地在成勳的腰窩吻了一下：「我的小花兒講話了、哥只好遵命啦！」他縮手退出成勳的體內，脫掉身上僅存的衣物，為自己帶上保險套，然後俯身在成勳的太陽穴上輕吻：「你想要轉過來看著我做嗎？還是這樣就好？」

「這樣就好⋯」成勳想著自己十年沒做了，還是趴著比較不會不舒服，他半瞇著眼回答：「我想給你的小肚子一點點隱私⋯」「那還真是謝謝你了。」志源在他的臉頰上親了親，往自己的勃起上抹上潤滑，對著成勳的密處推了進去。

先前充分的準備讓剛開始的進入沒有產生太多不適，只有志源慢慢推到底以後，成勳才因為被觸及到手指到不了的地方而有點小小的發抖：「啊⋯好深⋯⋯」他不由自主地低喃著。志源聽了不敢有太大的動作，只俯身在成勳的背上落下幾個細碎的吻，享受著成勳體內那暖熱的感覺。

他們倆就這樣沈浸在這身心相連的氣氛中，直到成勳被志源突然伸舌頭舔了一下他的背部而小小驚嚇了一下，這動作牽動到他被進入的甬道，引起一陣緊縮，雙方都有點被這刺激所煽動，志源的一手往上找到成勳的一手，與他十指相扣，另外一手則是移動到前端成勳的性器給予溫柔的撫弄，臀部也開始規律的地進出。 

「啊⋯⋯哈⋯」再來成勳就沒講過一句完整的句子了，這不能怪他，因為殷志源這個人在找敏感點這件事上實在是強到犯規，他的手⋯成勳從來就不知道還可以這樣玩男人的陰莖，然後後面也是被他由慢到快的速度弄得好舒服好舒服⋯成勳爽到有點負荷不了，可惜他整個人已經被志源扣得死死的，除了使勁抓著志源與他相握的手掌以外，他根本沒法子再有其它動作。

志源也好不到哪去，懷裡成勳溫潤的身體在自己的耕耘之下漸漸緊繃起來，那種被嚴密包圍住的觸感實在是過於美好，他感到自己也不能再撐多久，於是加重手上揉動成勳下體的力度，除了莖部以外、連雙球也被他狠狠蹂躪了一番，成勳被逼得發出幾聲不文雅的吶喊，精液全部噴灑在大毛巾上，志源也在後續的幾下抽插以後在成勳的體內達到高潮。

他退出後關上燈，輕手輕腳地幫癱軟的成勳翻了個身，拿掉保險套跟毛巾後，用棉被蓋著兩人。又花了一點時間平復混亂的呼吸，在黑暗裡貼著成勳的耳邊問：「你覺得怎樣？」

「你先說你覺得怎樣。」成勳還有點喘不過氣，他把臉頰往志源的方向蹭了蹭說。

「我覺得你美呆了！完美⋯絕倫。」志源說這話的時候，嘴唇已經是貼在成勳太陽穴上了。

「嗯⋯哥⋯我也好喜歡⋯」他想了一下又補充說：「我無比敬佩你那個跟你做到六次的人，就算只是再多一次，我都要死在你床上了。」 「不准在我的床上提別人。」志源收緊了摟著成勳的雙臂，似乎有點不高興。成勳稍微轉頭朝著志源，讓志源的嘴唇來到他的眉心：「哥⋯再抱緊我一點⋯」

他倆掙扎地喬出一個能夠讓更多肌膚接觸在一起的姿勢，膩歪了一陣子以後，志源還是扶著成勳去了浴室稍做清潔(成勳也趁機偷瞄了幾下志源的小肚子，確實是有點管理的必要。)。

再躺回來的時候，成勳把頭埋在志源的胸口問說：「哥⋯你喜歡morning sex嗎？」

「看你對morning的定義是什麼？我通常很少在中午十二點以前醒來的。」志源回答的很誠實。

「我的定義沒那麼狹隘啦！」成勳的聲音有點模糊的傳上來：「剛起床的sex都可以算是morning sex，我也不常在中午十二點以前醒來的。」

志源笑出聲，讓緊靠他胸口的成勳也感到一陣震動：「喔、那我應該是算喜歡sex吧！不管是不是發生在morning 。」

「嗯。」成勳的眼睛已經睜不開了，他迷迷糊糊地說。

志源還想說些什麼，卻發現成勳已經睡著了，他滿足地閉上眼睛，心想：“我也該趕快睡著，這樣明天早上⋯”然後帶著期待的心情睡去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有blow job行為描寫

「我覺得有人在看我。」在德叼著電子菸說。

他站在jekki所在的大樓的後巷，現在是凌晨兩點半，剛剛他才結束一場表演，也換過了一身衣服，腎上腺素開始慢慢消退，外面的空氣有點冷，他必須一邊抽一邊抖抖身子以免著涼：「你也有一樣的感覺嗎？」在德問。

宰鎮站在他對面，他雖然不抽菸，不過並不介意在在德等水院一起下班回家的時候陪童年玩伴聊聊天，他平平地說：「你的工作就是讓人看你表演，剛才就有上百個人看你啊！」

「我是說⋯」在德的手在半空中揮了兩揮：「我可以感覺到不太一樣的視線，我覺得有人在窺伺我⋯不是好奇或是欣賞表演的那種⋯」宰鎮看在德說的有點激動，不動聲色的往後退了一步，他往左右看了看，黑漆漆的暗巷裡感覺不到什麼異處：「你現在也覺得怪嗎？」他問在德。

「現在還好，我不是指有鬼還是什麼的！我不怕鬼、人比鬼可怕多了！」

宰鎮聽了認同地點點頭，想了想又說：「你有跟水院說嗎？」

「沒有、不過沒準我等一下就會跟他說。」在德歪著頭：「但是他最喜歡笑我愛胡思亂想了。」

宰鎮聳了聳肩：「你應該跟他說的⋯就算你不跟他說，他也會猜出來你有心事的。」

「或許吧！」在德笑著說：「你都沒覺得不對勁嗎？」

「不對勁的事情多了。」宰鎮把手機掏出來，給在德看網路上的一篇爆料文章。

「一個男模死在高級飯店的房間裡？」在德往下滑動螢幕，然後看到小報挖出的一些細節：「他是個Sub⋯」在德一看網上的描述就知道事情不單純。

「嗯。」宰鎮接著說：「我在他死之前，看過他跟Chris在一起⋯他是Chris的Sub沒錯⋯至少那一晚在夜店裡是這樣，他戴著Chris的項圈⋯或是說狗鍊。」

在德有點生氣：「你為什麼沒事又要去招惹Chris，志源哥不是叫你以後看到Chris就要立刻閃遠點嗎？你又去鬼混啦？你就不怕志源哥知道了撕了你？」

宰鎮心想：“他要是知道那時候成勳也在場，肯定會撕了我，但是他不知道啊！”他淡淡地說：「我們只是偶遇而已，你不出賣我，志源哥又怎麼會知道？」在德搖搖頭：「Chris能夠把人玩死，我一點都不意外，你真的不要太掉以輕心。」

宰鎮又點開自己的對話記錄給在德看：「世鎬告訴我警察已經找過Chris了，但不是他幹的。」在德湊過去看世鎬傳來的小道消息，那個男生死亡的當下，Chris有很完美的不在場證明，然後他又往上翻了翻世鎬與宰鎮的對話：「所以他不是死於虐待，而是⋯毒品。」

宰鎮說：「雖然說一個Sub如果蠢到跟了Chris，然後又蠢到去吸毒也是蠻合理的，但是⋯Chris除了不在場證明以外，也通過了藥檢⋯然後，炳宰告訴我Chris不但沒有因此低調點，還帶著他的新Sub到處去惹事，我覺得⋯」

在德知道宰鎮的第六感一向很靈的，他專注的聽著宰鎮接下來的話。

「我覺得Chris遲早會跑來jekki，到時候志源哥可不能怪我不先閃遠一點，畢竟我怎麼能在上班時間摸魚呢？」

(幾小時後)

志源夢見自己抱著露西在玩耍，小狗在他懷裡不安份的跳著，用舌頭舔著志源的下巴，弄得志源一臉溼答答的，他試圖讓露西冷靜但失敗了，狗兒接著開始往下舔⋯志源的胸口也遭殃了⋯然後⋯他越來越覺得不對勁⋯然後他就醒了。

他花了幾秒鐘才搞清楚確實有誰在舔他，還在對他毛手毛腳，不過不是他夢裡的那隻小動物，而是⋯

「勳吶～」剛醒過來志源的聲音還有點沙啞。

「哥～早安。」成勳從棉被裡鑽出來，本來想湊過來給志源一個吻：「喔～我還沒刷牙，等等吧！」他改成在志源的下巴親了一下。

「我還以為你永遠都不會醒，就要在睡著的狀態被我給非禮了⋯」成勳說這話的時候手上的動作還沒停，簡單說他一手在志源的胸口亂摸(睡衣的扣子已經全部打開了)，一手已經伸進內褲底下抓著志源的傢伙。

志源本來還想回答個什麼的，不過他還在半夢半醒中，加上成勳的服務的確挺舒服，已經讓他處於一個被挑起的狀態，不如就放鬆交給懷裡這個不懷好意的小動物吧！

窩回棉被裡的成勳專心玩著志源的性器，用嘴跟手把它弄到勃起，志源一隻手放在成勳的一肩上，一隻手撫著成勳的頭顱，如果成勳的動作正合他的心意，他就會稍微用力按著成勳的頭示意他可以繼續。「喔⋯好孩子，瞧你多擅長這個⋯」志源低喃著，他聲音中透露出的情慾給了成勳不小的鼓勵，本來擔心自己很久沒做這個會笨手笨腳的效果不好，顯然志源一點兒都不覺得成勳尚欠練習，因為不一會兒志源的陰莖就已經被成勳玩到全勃了。

成勳把棉被掀開，看著志源在枕頭上一副迷醉的樣子，他用纖長的手上下套弄著志源，把他撩撥到邊緣，然後確定志源與他四目相交以後，慢慢把嘴湊到勃起的頂端，伸出舌頭在那個縫隙處輕輕添了一下。

這個極其挑逗的畫面果然馬上把志源送上了高潮，他仰頭發出一聲吶喊，隨後全部射了出來，成勳的雙手還在志源的性器上不停擼動擠壓著，似乎不願意讓他留住任何一滴精液。

成勳滿意地看著志源釋放後有點暫時矇掉的樣子，他抽了幾張面紙把志源下身的混亂稍微整理了一下，拉起棉被躺回志源的身邊：「哥、我表現的還好嗎？」

「搗蛋鬼、看我等一下怎麼收拾你⋯」志源其實還在眼冒金星，不過嘴上可不願意輸人。

「我隨時奉陪的說⋯不過別讓我等太久啊⋯」成勳快速的在志源嘴角上親了一下：「我餓了，你家有什麼能吃的嗎？」

他從床上起來後先進了浴室刷牙，再進廚房翻找有沒有可以充當早餐的東西。冰箱裡很空，櫥櫃裡也連個麥片都沒有，好不容易找到幾個茶包，他在不鏽鋼茶壺裡裝了點水放在爐上燒(少數他會做的家事之一)，然後又打開冰箱與再次確認志源家窮到只剩狗罐頭：「哥、你家附近有賣早餐的地方嗎？」他故意提高音量希望志源在臥房還能聽得見。

突然間後腰處有一股力量推過來，成勳輕輕地撞上了面前的冰箱，被困在一個有力的臂彎裡，志源的呼吸噴在他耳邊：「你確定只有你的肚子在餓嗎？沒有什麼東西是還需要被餵飽的？」

成勳整個人被夾在志源與冰箱之間，他抓著志源不安份的手，阻止他往自己睡袍的領口裡摸去，稍微用了點力氣才轉過身來面對這個剛起床的男人：「人家真的餓了⋯」

「哪裡餓？」志源迎上去給成勳一個深吻，他這會兒已經刷過牙了，成勳還能從志源的口裡嚐到一點薄荷牙膏的香味，等他倆結束一陣唇舌的交纏以後，志源稍微退開了點：「是誰剛剛對我下了戰帖⋯別妄想你可以捉弄了我然後還能全身而退。」

這下成勳也開始覺得肚子餓這件事可以等了，他忘情地投入志源的懷抱中，感受著對方的體溫，兩手也往志源臀部的方向摸去。可惜志源經過剛才成勳殷勤的服務以後，打定主意要好好回報一番，所以成勳的手還沒到達目的地就被志源給攔截了，他用一手拽著成勳的雙手往上拉，一手解開成勳的睡袍，令成勳美好的軀體完全展開在自己之前，再深深地吻上去。成勳在志源高超的吻技下有點喘不過氣，試圖扭動身體、希望可以多貼近志源一點，也嘗試著鬆動自己被志源按在頭頂上的雙手：「嗚⋯志源哥⋯」

等成勳下一次睜開眼，就已經是躺倒在客廳沙發上的狀態了，廚房裡的水壺因為沸騰而逼逼作響，露西也正煩躁地吠著。

「勳吶、你還好嗎？」志源跪在他身邊焦急地看著他，對身邊的所有噪音彷彿毫無所聞。

「哥、好吵⋯去把火關掉。」成勳虛弱地說，他這時還沒有意識到自己身上發生了什麼。

志源飛快地衝去廚房關火，成勳一定是在這個空檔又閉上眼休息了一會兒，等他又睜開眼的時候，志源把臉貼得近近的，一手拿著手機、一手輕輕搖著成勳的肩膀：「成勳⋯成勳⋯看著我⋯」深怕成勳又失去意識。

志源跟著電話那頭的人的指示，把手按在成勳的脖子側邊量著他的脈搏，又在成勳面前用手打了個響指：「成勳吶、看著我的手⋯」成勳的目光隨著志源擺動的手從左看到右、再看到左，志源確定成勳神智還算清醒以後，對著電話那頭的人說：「需要去醫院嗎？」然後安靜地聽著指示：「好⋯我知道了，謝謝，有什麼異樣我會再通知你，真的謝謝你。」他掛斷電話以後，先是幫成勳拉了拉身上的毯子，又輕柔地順了順成勳的頭髮：「嘿⋯成勳、你覺得怎麼樣？」他講的很小聲、深怕又驚擾到躺著的人。

成勳這才發現自己倒在沙發上、還不知為何身上多了條毯子：「哥、我怎麼了嗎？」他想搞清楚現在的狀況。

「你暈過去了。」志源小心翼翼地回答：「志溶說你是恐慌症發作了。」

「喔⋯天哪⋯怎麼會這樣⋯」成勳非常懊惱：「我已經超過五年不會這樣了，我以為我已經痊癒了。」他一手拍上自己的額頭。

幾分鐘後、成勳裹著毯子窩在志源的臂彎中，懷裡還抱著露西，小狗狗似乎知道成勳不太舒服，乖乖待著沒有亂動，成勳也從志源與小動物暖暖的體溫裡得著些許安慰：「剛才一定把你給嚇壞了，對不起啊！」想起志源剛才魂飛魄散的模樣，成勳很是內疚。

「傻孩子、你為什麼要擔心我⋯你的身體最重要，其他都不要緊。」志源用一隻手揉揉成勳的肩膀，另一隻手把馬克杯舉到成勳嘴邊讓他再抿一口熱茶，放下杯子後志源又拿起零嘴哄著成勳：「吃點巧克力吧！空腹喝茶不好⋯」

「我想吃些鹹的，培根、還有蛋，我們出去外面吃早餐好不好？」成勳說著還是塞了點巧克力到嘴裡，他一旦鎮靜下來又開始感到肚子餓。

志源雖然擔心成勳沒有體力可以出門，但是因為家裡真的沒有像樣的食物，他又不願意丟下成勳一個人去買，所以非得帶成勳外出進食不可。好在今天外面天氣很好，成勳也在一份豐盛的美式早餐落肚之後顯得很有精神，志源看成勳充飽電的樣子，打算與成勳商量，希望他倆能夠去一趟醫院。

「我不用去醫院了！」成勳一口回絕：「我現在去不管做什麼檢查都發現不了什麼的，去醫院只會讓我緊張。」雖然已經是很多年以前的事了，成勳還記得自己幾次發作被送到醫院的經驗，只要他平靜下來以後，心跳、脈搏還有血壓都是完全正常的，然後他就會被當成浪費醫療資源的神經病被請出急診室，這也是一種莫名的壓力，讓他更怕自己會在公共場所又開始心悸、焦慮或是呼吸困難，然後又再經歷一段尷尬的就醫過程，這種自己嚇自己的想法反而會讓他更不想出門。

「當然哥你認為我去醫院抽幾管血能夠給你一點安慰的話，我也可以配合你走一趟。」成勳了解一提到抽血志源就會第一個逃跑，恐怕連看著成勳抽血都是一種酷刑。

「我們找個地方散散步、曬曬太陽就行了。」

志源想起稍早在電話裡志溶也有提到，除非成勳自己有意願，貿然把他送去醫院，也不見得對成勳有好處，所以現在他順著成勳的意，與成勳一起來到漢江邊的步道，周間的上午這裡沒什麼人煙，陽光與微風都挺適合走走，他們默默地牽著手走了一小段路，志源時不時偷偷瞄著成勳的臉色，想確認他真的沒事了。

經過幾分鐘的沉默，成勳終於開口：「哥、就當我是任性吧！別再擔心我了，你越在意我壓力就會越大的。」

志源說：「我真的沒看過你這麼痛苦過！你就在我面前呼吸緊迫、直到整個人發著冷汗昏過去，我怎麼可能不擔心你。」他轉過身來直視著成勳：「我沒有貶低你的意思，可是⋯我真的不知道你會突然有這種症狀，你說你已經很久沒有發作了，所以⋯是我做了什麼對吧？你是被我⋯」說到這裡成勳用手摀著志源的嘴巴：「你不要再自責了，我⋯可以告訴你為什麼，可是你先答應我你不可以犯蠢、尤其是千萬不能再怪你自己了。」

「好吧⋯都聽你的。」志源感到成勳有點不開心，收斂了情緒：「原諒我、我是真的沒經驗。」

成勳鼓勵志源：「沒關係的，就憑你先打給我的心理醫生而不是叫救護車這點，已經算應變得非常好了。」

「其實我以前常發作的時候，也沒有什麼具體的理由，也可能發生在任何地方的。」成勳悠悠地說著：「我自己覺得就應該是壓力大的時候就⋯比較容易發生，特別是我想到不好的事情的時候，所以我才去看心理醫生嘛。」

成勳拍了拍志源的肩：「我這幾年看開了很多，不要老是被負面情緒掌控，就很久沒再犯了，其實我本來以為都不會再發生了，或是說我壓根沒想過會在今天這種情況下發生，不過⋯今天就算比較倒楣吧！下一次我就知道了，你也不用太緊張，就試著轉移我的注意力就好。」他嘗試著說得輕鬆點：「哥你要記著、跟你在一起就是我最輕鬆最幸福的時候⋯」他捏了捏志源的上臂，不由得為自己接下來要講的話而有點擔憂。

「我覺得⋯應該是⋯你抓住我的手腕的關係。」成勳稍微深吸了一口氣：「因為我以前⋯有被真的手銬銬過⋯」


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露骨的性行為描寫

(幾天後)

「所以你們現在算是在一起了嗎？」允智隔著桌子瞧著對面的成勳與志源。

「對啊⋯」成勳把他倆在桌子下交握的手舉了起來：「妹、你覺得怎樣？」他假裝不經意地問她，心裡有點砰砰跳，志源雖然沒講話，可是成勳也能從他手汗直流的狀態得知志源也挺緊張的。

允智沒有馬上回答，她叉起一小塊蛋糕放進口中，陶醉在五星級飯店下午茶甜點的幸福感裡，包廂裡陷入一陣緊繃的沉默。

終於她把嘴裡的東西嚥下去，又喝了一口紅茶：「我反對。」

成勳被嚇得倒吸一口氣，志源則是藏不住臉上的挫敗，他想開口跟允智解釋自己對成勳絕對是真心的，希望允智可以諒解跟支持，才想開口，允智就先對著志源說：「志源哥你要想清楚，我哥可不像他外表這麼單純，你會被他欺負的！」

「允智！」成勳叫了出來：「妳在說什麼鬼話！」

「你自己在做什麼你不清楚嗎？」允智無畏的頂回去：「你玩弄別人就算了，為什麼要對志源哥下手呢？」

「妳給我解釋清楚、妳沒事幹嘛要這樣詆毀我！」

允智一臉“是你逼我的喔！”的表情，她開始羅列成勳所有的罪狀：「前陣子連續一兩個禮拜，都有一個有染頭髮的男人在深夜開車來接你，你都跟他出去玩到凌晨才回來⋯」接著她又說：「上次我去你家的時候，你說沒別人在⋯我真的是差點被你騙過去，還好我走的時候看到玄關有雙鞋⋯雖然看起來很中性，不過那個鞋碼很小⋯應該是女生的腳才對。」她講到這裡故意深深嘆了一口氣：「你怎麼跟別人亂搞、怎麼劈腿我都可以假裝沒看見，但是志源哥不一樣，你怎麼忍心⋯」

「好了、妳不要再講了。」成勳強忍著發飆的衝動，他知道志源一聽到允智的描述就會了解在半夜載他的人是宰鎮，他捏了捏手心裡志源的手，朝著志源說：「哥、妳知道她就是個Drama Queen，那個來我家的人，不過就是在德哥而已。」然後轉頭回去惡狠狠的瞪著她說：「我都不知道妳的興趣是當徵信社，我告訴妳，我沒有腳踏三條船，那兩個人志源哥都認識的。」

「喔、是嗎？」允智冷靜地回應，她充滿憐憫地看著志源：「哥、我知道裝睡的人叫不醒，話就說到這裡了，您以後自己小心。」

「別擔心、那兩個傢伙如果敢動成勳的歪腦筋的話⋯」志源微笑著對著允智說：「我會好好處理的。」他舉手往自己的脖子比了一個斬首的動作。

這樣允智算是知道他們倆的關係了，除了前幾天一早就被志源打電話求救的志溶以外，允智是他們原本的生活圈裡，第一個知道這件事情的人，成勳一點都不擔心志溶這專業的心理醫生會妄論病人的私生活、或是洩漏病人的隱私⋯但是他內心十分渴望能得到妹妹的支持，允智要是能夠為他們暫時保密，必要時候也稍微幫忙掩護一下，成勳就覺得事情會成功一半了，希望時機成熟的時候能夠說服媽媽。成勳明白母親早知道自己年輕的時候是男女朋友都交往過，可是他跟志源是認真的，他非常希望能夠與志源長久在一起⋯

說到長久在一起，那天成勳才剛說完自己推測自己恐慌症發作的原因後，他就馬上後悔了，志源整個氣到快爆炸了，大多是在氣自己為什麼這麼不長心的要在親熱的時候控制住成勳的手，這點成勳真的不認同，成勳自己都不曉得自己會有這種反應，志源怎麼能夠為此自責呢？然後志源發了瘋似的在那裡叨念著想要殺了陷害過成勳的那些壞人，惹得成勳也火大了：「哥你忘記昨天我們簽約的時候你答應過什麼嗎？還沒有超過二十四小時，你就不想遵守約定了嗎？就想跟我吵架了嗎？」

好在志源很快就舉了白旗，他可不能把平常跟別人爭論時那種無賴的行徑放在成勳身上，或是說他根本連稍微提高一點兒音量的勇氣都沒有，好說歹說也得把成勳哄著：「好好好、你千萬別再激動起來，我全部都聽你的。」接下來志源就乖了好多天，他只要有空就帶著成勳走走看看，去一些成勳喜歡的肉類餐廳(就算志源自己其實是想減肥的，他可是下定了決心要好好管理管理自己的小肚子。)，晚上再把成勳安全的送回家，成勳起初不覺得有什麼異樣，經過一陣子以後他有點明白了，志源其實不像他自己所宣稱的，每天晚上必須去jekki上班，所以不能留下來過夜(或是讓成勳留宿他家)，他隱隱知道志源是在迴避什麼，所以⋯

(當天晚上)

「哥、辛苦啦～」一顆粉色的腦袋就這樣從辦公室的門縫裡探出來。

志源本來還想開罵說誰這麼不長眼睛連門都不敲，看到是成勳他馬上笑開懷：「勳哪～怎麼跑來了呢？白天不是才見過面。」話是這麼說沒錯，他還是從辦公桌後面站了起來，把成勳帶到三人沙發上，不過他自己倒是沒有跟成勳坐在一起，而是選擇落坐於旁邊的單人沙發。

「宰鎮載你來的嗎？」「嗯。」「你要是事先跟我講我會親自去帶你的。」

成勳心想我先講了說不定就被你找個理由不讓我來了，但是他不動聲色：「我突然很想見見在德哥跟水院，才跑來的。」

「那你怎麼不去包廂裡看他們表演，通報我一聲我就會過去陪你了。」志源一臉寵溺地說。

老實說志源根本也不用來工作，在成勳光顧這裡之前，他大多幾個月才來巡一次，已經有好多年的時間他完全就是放手給水院打理這裡了，而這間辦公室說穿了也都是水院在用，倒是每次志源跑來店裡就免不了一陣指手畫腳，只會讓水院壓力更大。

但是他才不會在成勳面前承認他來jekki只是幫倒忙而已，他看成勳沒有想離開的意思，問說：「你想在這裡等他們嗎？我可以叫人拿一點吃的過來。」

成勳伸手過去握著志源的一手：「我吃飽了，還有哥你在減肥嘛～這麼晚了就不要再吃東西了。」接著他站了起來，走向志源所落坐的沙發，然後輕巧地把兩腿跨在志源的兩側整個人跪坐上去：「我有別的地方在餓⋯」纖長的食指與中指托著志源的下巴，讓志源稍稍抬頭看著自己的臉：「哥你知道是哪裡嗎？」

志源的呼吸先是漏了一拍，下一秒就被成勳的吻封住了嘴，不像這幾天他們之間那些蜻蜓點水、發之於情止乎於禮的輕吻，這個吻帶著濃厚的情慾，至少成勳那熱情的舌頭已經完全誘發了志源的慾望，數日的隱忍與自持彷彿在成勳的挑逗下蒸發殆盡，好不容易結束的時候，他倆的頭靠得緊緊的不住喘氣，互相把呼吸噴到對方的臉上。

「成勳、辦公室是沒有鎖的。」志源艱難地在喘息間講出這句話。

「不要緊、我跟宰鎮哥說好了，他不會讓任何人進來的。」他用一手輕撫著志源的臉龐，然後慢慢往下摸到志源脖子上的大動脈處，曖昧地畫著圈圈：「哥、我想你了⋯」

志源下意識地想去抓住成勳不安分的手，他才碰到成勳的手腕就像觸電一樣彈開手掌，只敢輕輕把手覆在成勳的手背上，最後他決定用手在成勳的前臂處上下移動安撫著成勳：「不要這樣、我們有話好商量⋯」

成勳俯視著志源，他可以明顯感到身下志源的某處已經硬硬的頂著自己：「沒得商量、我以為我們有約定⋯你不能跟我簽了約⋯要做那些壞壞的事情，把我弄得心癢癢，然後又把我晾在那裡。」他不高興的憋著嘴。

「我沒有不理你啊！」志源也很委屈：「我只是擔心你⋯」

「你再講一次擔心我、我就要生氣了，我不是跟你說過，別人是擔心我、我越是會覺得有壓力嗎？我⋯我要是這樣東怕西怕的，日子會根本過不下去的。」成勳講到這裡口氣又放軟了：「哥、算我求你了，你連跟我試一下都不願意嗎？我⋯我知道你珍惜我，絕對不會勉強我，可是我想要的是全部的你⋯」

「相信我、跟你在一起我什麼都不怕的⋯相信你自己、如果我墜落的話，你也會好好接住我的⋯不是嗎？」

「嗯⋯」志源微微眨了眨眼睛，算是同意了成勳：「可是⋯這裡不太方便，我帶你回家去好嗎？」

「不用了⋯我都準備好了，你只要乖乖的待著就好。」成勳嫣然一笑。

他們移動到三人沙發上，成勳拉著志源的一手探進他寬大的上衣裡：「摸摸我、哥⋯」志源輕柔的逗弄著成勳的兩點，感受他絲滑的肌膚，另外一手解開成勳的褲襠，成勳的內褲已經因為前液而溼了一小點，志源想把其下的性器掏出來用手讓成勳達到滿足，成勳卻指引著他來到臀部：「哥、摸摸我後面⋯」

志源驚喜的發現後方的穴口也有點濕潤，他有點不敢相信成勳居然是準備好自己才來的：「允智叫我小心你還真的是對的，你真的不太單純啊⋯」

「閉嘴，你再幫我潤滑一下好嗎？」成勳拿出一個加強潤滑版的保險套，撕開包裝擠了一點潤滑液在志源手上：「哥你要稍微輕一點喔⋯」他的語氣十分撒嬌。

志源的動作十分輕柔，他先是用指頭讓成勳內裡適應了好一會兒，再套好保險套扶著成勳慢慢放低身子把他容納進去，成勳的動作也很輕，他盡量深呼吸、放鬆自己對準志源的勃起一路坐下去，把進入的過程拖得很長，直到成勳坐到最底的時候，兩個人不約而同發出了滿足的嘆息。

後面基本上全靠成勳主導，他一心想要延長這份久違的親密，一開始只是緩緩在志源身上前後小幅擺動自己，一直到他感覺志源在他體內的部分越來越大越來越熱，才忘情的加大動作讓志源不斷往自己最敏感的那一點頂過去。

志源從下面看到的景色更是美得令他窒息，這樣一個玉雕般的人兒用軟熱包圍著自己，展示著因為沉浸在快感裡而漸漸泛紅的身軀，還有那一雙被慾望給暈染的媚眼，一直隨著下身的吞吐而憋不住的呻吟，在最後衝刺的階段、成勳因為那甜蜜的點被狠狠蹂躪而後仰露出的頸脖線條，以及上面那個小小可愛的喉結⋯志源一時恍惚就忍不住伸手往成勳的脖子摸去，用指腹感受那兒加快的脈搏，另一隻手抓準自己射精的瞬間，擼動成勳的勃起，讓成勳同他一起越過頂峰。

等志源回過神來已經是一小會兒以後了，成勳也好不到哪裡去，他全身癱軟倒在志源懷裡，好在成勳僅僅是有點累了，沒有任何不對勁的徵象。志源忍著困意用紙巾溫柔的替成勳清潔了一下，幫他把衣服褲子都重新穿好，再開始打理自己，期間成勳也總算恢復了精神，幫著志源繫好褲帶，此時他們一起聽到敲門的聲音。

門被稍微打開了一個縫隙，「哈囉、裡面的人⋯」是在德的聲音，還是有點裝腔作勢的小奶音。

水院平平的聲音也接著傳來：「給你們一分鐘把衣服穿好，我們要進去了。」

說是要給一分鐘，結果大概二十秒左右在德就蹦蹦跳跳地牽著水院的手走進來了：「成勳、我覺得我好久沒見到你了。」他看志源跟成勳並肩坐在三人沙發上，覺得自己好像不該坐下來，就站在茶几旁邊跟成勳打招呼。

水院一臉生無可戀，他一定是從空氣裡的某種味道搞清楚剛剛這裡真的有發生什麼，把嘴嘟得高高的：「啊！哥、這裡是我的辦公室欸！這個⋯這個沙發還是新的呢！」

「呀！你這小子囉嗦屁啊！這整間店都是我的！」志源抬腳要往水院那裡踢過去，瞄準的還是他的要害，還好水院沒有站的太近，他稍微一閃就躲掉了志源卑鄙的攻擊。

成勳之前真的以為這裡是志源的辦公室，他為此感到很是羞愧，才想說點道歉的話，這時候宰鎮沒敲門就衝進來了：「哥、有條子來了⋯」


	13. Chapter 13

志源一聽到有警察上門的消息就站了起來，短暫的與水院交換了個眼色，他牽著成勳的手讓他也站起來：「你先走吧！讓在德送你回家。」

水院這時也把車鑰匙拿出來交給在德：「在德哥、你送成勳回家以後就先把車開回你家就行了，我等一下自己會叫車回家。」在德聽話的接過鑰匙，輕觸成勳的上臂：「成勳、來吧！我帶你從後門出去⋯」

志源看成勳離開了，就先鬆了一口氣，他對水院說：「我必須先打個電話，你先去前台看看，宰鎮⋯你先上樓讓三樓跟二樓的客人從別的通道出去，不要讓他們跟警察打到照面。」另外兩人聽了他的指示之後，就安靜快速地開始行動。

水院直接走到一樓的大表演廳，幾乎所有jekki一樓的員工都已經聚集在那裡，觀眾席的燈已經全部打開了，幾個制服警察在那邊對著為數不多賓客一一查驗證件。

「你是管理者嗎？」其中一個制服警察問他。

「你就是白水晶⋯對吧？」水院還沒回答，就被另一個戴眼鏡的便衣警察搶先了，看來這個人就是帶頭的領隊。

「我叫張水院、是這裡的管理者沒錯⋯你也可以稱呼我為白水晶。」他不急不徐地回答道。

「那黑水晶在哪裡？」那個便衣一邊提問一邊還環顧著四周，好像在尋找他想見的人。

「警官、我該怎麼稱呼您？」水院的臉上帶著微笑。

「是督察、朴督察。」

「朴督察、我的搭檔剛剛下班了。」水院說明：「您瞧、我們今晚的主秀剛剛結束了，所以客人也走得差不多了。」

朴督察難掩失望的神情，他嘴上倒是說：「我們就是例行的檢查而已，你去拿消防安檢的記錄給我們看一下⋯」

水院心知肚明朴督察絕對不是只來做什麼例行檢查，消防安檢也是個幌子。如果是汝矣島的當地管區，不用說志源在這裡的勢力，水院也一直都有打點好，這個督察應該是有別的理由才會這樣帶著大批人馬直接跑來，這時候另一群警察帶著二樓的幾位賓客走過來，水院心想：“宰鎮哥果然還是來不及⋯”但是他臉上表情還是沒什麼變化：「督察⋯」他平平地說：「您的目標應該不是我們的客人吧⋯不如您就直說您的目的吧？」

朴督察也不扭捏作態了：「你跟我們去一趟警察局，我就馬上收隊⋯」

(兩個小時後)

志源總算等到水院從警察局裡面走出來，幾個小時前他急急忙忙打電話直達當地分局的高層，直接質問對方為什麼會有這種突襲式的稽查，要他立刻把人撤掉，電話那頭的警方幹部一再表達這是由總部的督察帶頭的行動，他們也是被告知要出人配合的，然後一再保證絕對不會真的給jekki帶來實質的麻煩，志源才想罵回去說你們這樣突然衝進來就是超級大麻煩了，卻被其他員工通知說條子剛剛都撤了，還把水院帶走了。這下志源整個大爆走開始對電話那一頭的人飆罵，叫他立刻跟自己在警察局會合：「我的人如果少了一根頭髮，就惟你是問⋯」自己也跳上車往警局開去。

這樣子還是折騰了兩小時，才看到水院慢悠悠地在志源認識的那個分局長跟半夜被志源叫起來的律師的陪同下走出警察局，另一個帶著眼鏡的便衣尾隨著他們，在水院要走之前還有禮地向他道謝：「張先生、非常感謝您願意幫助我們的調查。」

志源兩手在胸前交叉、瞪著那個警察：「警官、你是有什麼火燒屁股的大案，需要三更半夜帶走我的員工？」

「哥、朴督察只是希望我能提供一些訊息給他們幫助他們破案而已。」水院說這話的時候雖然是面無表情，可是志源能從他的聲音裡聽出水院已經很疲憊了。

他走過去攬著水院的肩膀：「走吧⋯哥載你回家。」也沒再多看其他人一眼，就帶著水院走向停車場。

水院在車上很沉默，志源對他說：「很快就到家了、在德已經在你家等你了。」

「哥、多繞點路吧！我現在還不想直接回家。」

志源明白水院在警局的經歷一定是不怎麼好，才會讓他不想馬上跟在德見面，他把車停在深夜的路邊，伸出右手放到水院的後頸輕輕的撫摸著：「崽子、你願意先跟哥說一說嗎？」

水院在志源的安慰下慢慢放鬆下來，他嘆了一口氣：「我已經扮了快二十年的Dom了，扮Sub的經驗也少不了多久⋯可是現實中真的有人就是以Dom跟Sub的身份活著，我還是不能理解⋯」

他看了志源一眼，又把目光垂下來：「哥、我不是在說你⋯」

「沒關係的、你繼續講⋯」志源鼓勵他。

「那個督察一開始就是衝著我跟在德來的，他給我看了一些照片跟影像，拜託我分辨那些是真的還是在表演，我一看就知道⋯」他停頓了一下：「那種程度絕對不是在演戲，是真真實實的虐待，還⋯沒有安全詞這種東西，說穿了⋯就是犯罪。」

志源感到非常生氣，他知道水院只是個普通的孩子，雖然選擇了一個與眾不同的職業，但那些全部都是舞台效果，水院本身也不是個鐵血心腸的人，結果那個督察竟然讓一個不相干的普通人觀看真實的犯罪過程，實在是太過份了。

「我看他早知道那些是真的，是希望你能認出裡面的人吧？」志源忿忿地說。他看到水院稍微點了點頭，又是一把火上來：「你有沒有告訴他，叫他自己爭氣點好好查案子，不要妄想你洩漏客戶的資訊？」

「我真希望能認出來，因為那種程度的犯罪真是太過分了⋯」水院洩氣地說：「我第一個看的影像裡、那個Sub最近死於毒品過量，然後警察在他的私人電腦裡發現大量的性虐影片，Dom都是同一個男人，他都蒙著臉⋯但是我不認為他有來過jekki，我可以記得每一個出現過的客人。」

最後他說：「還好在德不需要經歷這個，一部分的影片⋯很恐怖，雖然都是現實發生過的，我希望在德永遠不用看到⋯」

「你知道那個條子對你的要求已經踩線了吧？隨便洩漏犯罪證據給平民⋯我們可以告死他。」志源腦袋裡已經轉了幾轉，還想到好幾條方法可以暗中給這個混蛋一點教訓，他可認識不只一個警界高層。

水院對這些話並沒什麼反應，志源覺得他真的受盡折騰了，也沒再說什麼，重新啟動車子往水院家開去。十幾分鐘後他目送著水院走進公寓，然後他傳了幾個訊息給在水院家等他的在德。

“不要問他發生了什麼”

“讓他好好洗個澡，睡一覺”

“有什麼事情以後再說”

他等到一條在德的回覆：“知道了、哥”才放心的離開。

(幾天後)

在德推開包廂的門，看見水院坐在成勳之前常坐的那個位置上，眼睛盯著未開張的空蕩蕩的舞台：「被我找到了喔～」他沒有選擇坐在對面的單人沙發，而是一屁股側坐在水院的雙腿上，拿過水院手裡的紅酒杯，直接把剩下半杯酒喝掉，再把空杯放在旁邊的小桌上。

「笨蛋、你也喝酒了，等一下誰要負責開車啊！」水院小聲抱怨著，但是他還是默默的把手圈住在德的腰，讓在德往自己身上靠著，在德也順勢環上水院的肩膀，讓水院可以把臉靠上在德的胸膛輕輕的磨蹭。

他倆浸淫在這份溫馨的沉默裡，自從幾天前水院進了一趟警察局以後，他就經常獨自這樣發著呆，在德早就從志源那裡知道了水院的經歷，他也不勉強水院一定要主動說出來什麼，只是會在水院情緒低落的時候抱抱他。

因為在德一開始認識水院的時候，水院就是一個木訥安靜的男孩，儘管多年來的歷練讓他老成又幹練，可如今他們兩人私下在一起的時候，水院偶爾還是會顯露出自己本來愛撒嬌的弟弟的那一面，在德也知道很多時候言語往往只是矯情又多餘的東西，像這樣靜靜的互相感受著對方的體溫，空氣裡流動著“沒關係、我會在你身邊”的訊息，就足夠讓水院慢慢地得到治癒。

就在在德舒服到快要開始打瞌睡的時候，水院在他懷裡低聲說了兩句話。在德一時沒有聽得很清楚：「親愛的、你剛剛說了什麼嗎？」他原本環著水院的手改為溫柔地撥著水院太陽穴附近的頭髮。

像是在回應他一樣，水院也把他圈著在德的腰的手往上移到在德的耳邊，用食指跟中指的指腹描繪著在德的耳廓：「我說我現在都不想待在我的辦公室了，我巴不得能換一張沙發，可是志源哥不准。」

「喔、不要這麼浪費，我已經幫你用酒精全部擦過了呢！」在德的興趣就是做家事，他已經很熱心的幫水院好好消毒過那張沙發。

「不行⋯那個哥太過分了。」水院說著說著嘴巴又嘟了起來：「成勳也太過分。」

在德輕笑了兩聲：「那你要怎麼辦嘛！」

水院的手還在在德的耳朵那裡摸著，他突然得到一個靈感：「我要你給我一件你身上的⋯」

那天晚上成勳才進到包廂，就看到志源手裡拿了一個東西。「勳吶～打掃的人說他在這裡撿到一個耳環，是你掉的吧？」成勳走過去看著志源手裡那個銀色的耳墜子，他回答說：「這不是我的、我沒有這種樣式的耳環。」

志源的眉頭皺了一下：「這間是你的包廂，除了你跟我還有打掃的人以外，還有誰會進來？」

「水院吧！他不是常常巡來巡去⋯」成勳幫著忙想。

「水院他根本就沒有耳洞啊！」志源反應的挺快的：「等一下⋯」他出手阻止成勳往單人沙發上坐下去的動作，然後自己跳起來，朝著舞台的方向大吼：「金在德、張水院、你們兩個給我馬上滾過來！」

「我不是說過、上班時間不可以卿卿我我、工作場合不可以隨隨便便⋯」志源當著許多員工的面把這兩個最資深的臭罵了一頓，他晃著手裡的耳環：「金在德、這是你的嗎？」在德才在欲言又止，水院那副得意的小樣子就洩漏了天機：「喔！哥你找到在德哥的耳環啦？我們還在想破頭不知道掉哪去了呢？」

「掉在我的包廂裡面⋯」成勳還沒有從震驚中平復過來：「在德哥、你說你們在我的包廂裡幹嘛了，是不是⋯做了？」

「喔！是掉到椅子的下面了嗎？難怪我們找不到！」水院還在裝無辜，在德在旁邊已經臉紅的像個胡蘿蔔一樣了。

「你這臭小子⋯你們是在成勳的椅子上做了吧？」志源氣到揪住水院的領子。

「哥你也不是在我的沙發上亂來了？」水院馬上反擊回去。

志源大吼出來：「那哪能算是你的沙發？是我的！這整家店都是我的！」他轉身命令其他的員工：「把這兩張椅子給我拿去燒掉，明天再弄兩張全新的過來⋯」他又向著水院吼：「錢會從你的薪水裡面扣⋯」

水院一臉“誰怕誰啊？”的樣子，他等志源牽著成勳走向二樓的包廂，然後朝身旁的在德做了一個鬼臉，在德剛剛一直在極力忍住不要當場大笑揭穿這都是水院的惡作劇：「你幹嘛這樣捉弄志源哥啊！」他作勢輕輕推了水院一下。

「別忘了你也是共犯⋯」水院笑到魚尾紋都跑出來了。

不過殷志源這個男人是不可能輕易放過張水院的，這根本是赤裸裸的挑釁！就在他親眼見到在德與水院出現在二樓的舞台的時候，他急忙帶著成勳一路跑到後台。

「這裡是哪裡啊？」成勳環顧著這個小房間，裡面真的不大，被一個有點年代感的梳妝台給佔據了大部分空間，還有一個門連接著一個小小的淋浴間。

「這裡是在德的更衣室。」志源向他說明的同時，順勢把門帶上、還落了鎖。

成勳看著他鎖門的動作，不免有點詫異：「我們為什麼要來這裡？」

「噓⋯」志源把一隻手指放在成勳的嘴上：「我告訴你，這是一場戰爭！」


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露骨的性行為描寫

「把你的衣服脫了⋯」

在成勳還沒反應過來之前，志源就把手放在他的後頸處，稍微施力一帶就讓成勳轉過身面向著化妝台，他跟成勳透過鏡子四目相交，語氣裡有種不容拒絕的威力。

成勳默默的開始解扣子，隨著鬆開的上衣，他白玉一般的胸膛就這樣慢慢暴露出來，鏡子裡志源的眼角因為成勳的服從而閃爍著歡欣的火花，成勳盯著志源表情的變化，彷彿能感受到來自志源無聲的讚揚。他的心臟撲通撲通地跳著，好像有什麼奇妙的生物在他的體內拍動著翅膀，叫囂著想要飛奔而出，他從來沒有意識到自己的心跳可以這麼用力，難道他的心是此時才突然學會跳嗎？

「褲子。」志源瞄了一下成勳的下半身，但是立刻又把目光放回到鏡子裡的成勳，保持兩人眼神的接觸。成勳解皮帶扣環的手出奇的笨拙，但是他又不肯斷開與志源的互視，心裡一急、美麗的眼眉就微微皺了起來，志源觀察到成勳的窘迫，他溫柔地說：「好孩子、不用急⋯」放在成勳後頸的手也稍稍加了點力氣。

成勳在志源的安撫之下深吸了一口氣，成功解開皮帶，後面拉下拉鍊再一起把內褲跟褲子拉下來的動作就一氣呵成了。

他踢掉鞋子，從捲曲的褲管裡掙脫出來，此時成勳已全身赤裸，他的胸膛因期待而上下起伏著，專注地看著鏡子裡站在他身後的志源，等待下一個指令。

志源透過鏡子對他淺淺一笑：「好孩子、你真的太美了⋯」然後移動放在成勳後頸的手，改成摸著他的腰窩。

「聽好了、我對你只有兩個要求。」志源指著化妝台鏡框的上緣：「第一個、你要從頭到尾把雙手抓在那個上面。」他確定成勳有抬眼看到那邊之後，輕柔地左右撫摸著成勳的纖腰：「第二個比第一個更重要⋯等一下你只要有任何一點不舒服，就要馬上跟我講⋯可以嗎？」

成勳認真地點點頭，半秒後他又問：「我是直接講？還是要用安全詞？」

「你直接講沒關係，講“safeword”也可以。」志源欣慰地笑了笑：「你準備好我們就開始⋯」他輕拍成勳的下臀讓他往化妝台走過去。

成勳發現這鏡子的上緣比他想像中的還要高，他若是站在地板上的話，伸直雙手還搆不到，為了想要抓住它，他必須把一隻腳踮著，另一隻腳也跪上桌面才行，而他就真的這樣做了，正好把自己完美的曲線在志源面前伸展開來。

志源花了點時間從後方仔細地欣賞了成勳的軀體，嫩白的皮膚在化妝燈的照射下好似會發光一樣，精瘦的肌理與豐潤的翹臀更是令他讚嘆：「你真美⋯」他貼上成勳的背部，踮腳給成勳的頸脖後方一個快速的吻，引起成勳一陣輕顫。

志源最先下手的地方是成勳的胸部，那粉嫩的兩個小點在空氣中瑟瑟挺立著，正呼喚著志源的愛憐。志源用兩手的食指與中指夾著凸起輕輕的往外扯，成勳在他的逗弄之下不自覺地抖動上半身想避開這個刺激，他差點讓手脫離鏡緣的瞬間，志源就立刻停止不動：「好孩子⋯」他出聲提醒了成勳，等成勳再度抓緊化妝台的時候，志源又說了句：「做得好、為我保持下去好嗎？」

聽到他的稱讚，成勳害羞地點了點頭，心裡浮上一股滿足的感覺，他的身軀因興奮而染上一點粉紅，細汗也就這樣從額邊滲透出來。

志源持續逗弄著成勳的乳頭，直到那紅腫的兩點不能再承受更多刺激為止，成勳的呼吸已相當混亂，眼眶裡也染上一點兒水氣：「哥⋯我想要⋯」他喃喃地求著志源，卻說不清自己要什麼東西。

「好孩子、交給我就好⋯」志源又再度鼓勵了成勳，他的手上已經沾好了更衣間裡在德用來給身體保濕的嬰兒油，慢慢把手指伸進成勳的臀縫裡。

「哈⋯」成勳緊緊抓著鏡沿，瞇著眼體會著志源把兩隻手指全部放進體內的過程，他不由自主地往前方靠過去，呼出的氣體在鏡面上留下一團白霧。

「啊⋯哥⋯那裡⋯」

志源的手指在甬道裡打開又併攏，卻一直避開成勳敏感的那處，這種隔靴搔癢的折磨幾度讓成勳差點想鬆手阻止志源，好在志源把另一隻手輕放在成勳的肩上，如果他發現成勳有鬆動的徵兆，他就會捏捏成勳的肌肉提醒他扶好，嘴上也持續給予成勳嘉獎：「孩子⋯再撐一下⋯你可以為我辦到的。」

「哥⋯啊⋯哥⋯」成勳此時已不太能聽清楚志源在跟他講什麼了，但是只要每次聽到志源的聲音，他就能又感到堅持下去的動力。志源把成勳被挑逗到意識恍惚的媚態看在眼裡，他收回手來解開褲檔，掏出自己的性器隨意撸動了兩三下，再套上準備好的保險套。

「成勳⋯你做的非常好，哥該給你一點獎勵。」志源湊在成勳的耳邊說，成勳被噴在耳朵上的氣流給惹的又是一陣哆嗦：「哥⋯求求你了⋯」

「你扶好了。」志源最後一次提醒成勳，然後緩慢的把自己推了進去，他一手扶著成勳的腰，一手握住成勳淌著前液的性器，正對著愛人先前被忽略的敏感點開始用力抽插，也帶動成勳的腰跨前後移動。

「啊⋯哥⋯」志源才挺進了沒幾次成勳就被操到射了出來，精液往前噴發到鏡面與桌子上，可是志源沒有因為成勳的登頂而結束動作，他持續律動著直到自己也達到高潮，期間成勳又因為後穴持續的快感而又射出了幾波白濁，他半昏迷地貼上了鏡子，但是雙手還是緊緊抓著上方沒有脫手⋯

結束以後志源扶著成勳慢慢從桌面上下來，帶他到沐浴間裡清洗身體，成勳軟綿綿的靠著志源，享受著他的服務：「怎麼辦⋯我把鏡子弄得好髒⋯」他感到特別內疚。

「就是故意要把它弄髒的啊⋯」志源輕輕笑了出來。

他們又磨磨蹭蹭了好一會兒，主要是志源在幫成勳清洗的時候堅持要把裡面也好好洗洗，成勳最後貼在沐浴間的牆壁上被志源弄得又射了一次，他都不曉得經過剛剛在鏡子前的放縱，自己居然還可以再被弄出任何一點精液，好險這次噴到磁磚上的量很少，用水稍微沖過就了無痕跡。

志源也堅持要幫成勳一件一件的把衣物穿回去，他說：「拜託了、我超喜歡aftercare，全部讓我來吧！」他說著說著又往成勳的雙唇來了一個愛憐的吻：「為了我你就不能假裝很喜歡嗎？」

要不是成勳實在已經累到一點抵抗力也沒有，他一定會拒絕這種被當成小嬰兒的待遇，可是誰又能輕易贏過殷志源這個男人呢？他只希望志源在服侍完自己以後不要忘記去清潔一下在德的梳妝台。

可能成勳真的把志源的心理年齡想的太樂觀了，他們倆才穿好衣服，志源就直接開了門，他盯著門口的宰鎮，宰鎮瞪著房內那一片狼藉的鏡子：「你們終於結束啦？」

「金在德跟張水院那對狗男男呢？」志源問。

宰鎮翻了個白眼，心想：“誰才是真的狗男男啊？”他把手機遞給志源：「你的車鑰匙在外套裡，所以他們把你的車開走了。」

志源接過手機，就看到視訊通話另一邊在德正坐在駕駛座上，水院的聲音從旁邊傳來：「我們的駕駛先生，跟你老闆打個招呼吧？」

「嗨、志源哥，你在我房間玩的很開心嘛！那我們就借你的車出來兜風一下，謝謝啦！」在德開心的向鏡頭揮揮手，不過視線倒是沒有離開前方。

「呀！你這小子從來沒開超過八十你兜個屁風啊？」志源的抗議被無視，他眼睜睜看著在德把車開到深夜的漢江邊，接著水院出現在畫面裡：「哥你的車真的挺大，考慮一下是不是給滿二十年的資深員工一人一台當獎勵吧！」他不顧志源在電話那頭的大喊大叫，把手機往旁邊一丟，鏡頭前一片漆黑但是聲音依舊收得到，然後看著直播的人開始能感到整台車都在晃動，起先在德還在那裡哈哈哈哈哈哈的笑著，後來他的聲音就變得很情色。

「喔⋯水院⋯啊⋯那裡⋯那裡不可以啦！」

「金在德、張水院你們給我住手！現在停下來我還可以饒你們一命！」另一邊志源的怒吼完全被無視，他只能聽到在德越叫越大聲：「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯水院、啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯不要⋯不要⋯」

「你們這兩個白癡、我會殺了你們！我發誓要殺了你們！」志源咬牙切齒地說，彷彿要把手裡的電話給捏碎了。

他得到的回覆是在德更激烈的浪吟：「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯不要不要不要不要⋯不要停啊！」中間還穿插著另一個較低音的喘息，似乎水院這個傢伙也在卯足了全力辦那件事，車輛的搖擺越來越劇烈。

「喔、喔喔喔⋯」「啊⋯⋯水院⋯喔⋯⋯幹死我幹死我幹死我⋯」又一陣更瘋狂的搖晃以後，突然間那隻手機好像被晃到掉下去了，整個通話被掐斷了。

「喂！金在德！張水院！」志源氣的跳個不停：「我的槍呢？我的槍在哪裡？」

一旁的宰鎮才想提醒志源你沒有槍啊！成勳就已經衝過去抱住志源：「哥、你不要生氣！」

宰鎮內心萬分佩服成勳這時候還有勇氣靠近暴怒的志源，只見志源本來要掙脫的動作，在發現抱著自己的是成勳的時候就緩和了下來，成勳把自己整個掛在志源身上：「哥、那不是真的，他們是在逗你而已⋯」

還真的被成勳說中，現在在漢江邊的那對正在烏漆抹黑的車裡摸索著水院的手機，好不容易撈到掉地上的機子以後，才想到剛才應該開了車內燈再找的(兩個小笨蛋這是)，原來這不過是在德秀給成勳看過的個人技啊！畢竟不是每個人都受過假裝叫床的專業訓練的⋯所以在德跟水院兩個當然都是衣著整齊的狀態，只是因為剛剛脫了鞋在座位上又蹬又跳而真有點喘而已。

「我的螢幕裂了。」水院嘟著嘴給在德看他手機上出現的之字形裂痕。

「我看看⋯」在德把頭湊過去：「裂的應該只有保護貼而已吧！」他摸摸水院的頭安慰著他。

此時有人在黑暗中敲著車窗，在德把車窗放下，是一個穿著反光背心的制服警察。

「這麼晚了在江邊幹什麼來著？身份證拿出來。」

水院掏出皮夾拿出證件，可是在德的錢包沒有帶出來，顯然這位警察不太滿意：「你們來幹嘛的？有沒有看見什麼可疑的人啊？」

「警官、我們才剛到幾分鐘，半夜兜風而已。」在德回答。

「半夜開車駕照都不帶的嗎？前面有命案知不知道！你是不是想進警察局一趟！」

水院趕緊下車想好好跟那警察說情別為難他們，他繞到車前的時候就看到朴督察從十幾公尺外走過來。「喔！沒有最倒霉、只有更倒霉。」他心想。

「張先生、這麼巧啊！」朴督察眼睛雖小可是銳利的很，他老遠就認出水院。

那個制服警察看到是督察認識的人就不追究了，他循著來時路走回去。水院給在德一個眼色，讓他關了車內燈待在駕駛座上，然後走向朴督察，還刻意把督察帶向看不清車內人的方向。

「朴督察、這麼晚了是在工作嗎？辛苦了。」

「有線報說漢江上有人落水，剛剛撈起來。」朴督察貼近水院的耳邊：「是跟我在辦的那個案子有關，第二個受害者出現了，還沒解剖，不過我看八成是死後落水。」

「嗯，祝你早點破案。」水院不帶感情的說。

「說到這個⋯上次來不及問，張先生您方便再介紹其他有可能認識加害者的人嗎？比方說⋯您的其他同事？」朴督察顯然沒有放棄。

水院當然知道朴督察想見的人是誰，他回答：「如果您指的是我的搭檔的話⋯他認出兇手的機會是零，他只負責表演，從來就沒有到過前台。」

「張先生、我們現在討論的是一個擁有幾百隻虐待影像的加害人，從這些影像記錄看得出來前後起碼橫跨了二十年⋯他這樣幹已經一輩子了，到現在才被發現，我必須窮盡一切辦法別再讓他逍遙法外。」朴督察越說越大聲：「您的搭檔跟您一樣都是業界有名的人物，您難道就不能發發善心幫我引薦一下，沒準他就真的能給我多一點線索啊！」

水院一把抓住朴督察一邊的衣領：「我們現在討論的人、是我二十年的同事，他是專業的表演者，不是你的線民、更不是什麼流鶯還是毒蟲⋯他的專長除了表演還是表演。」他抓著朴督察，在黑暗中貼近他的臉：「我們現在討論的人、是我的男友，我天天開車載他上下班，除了這個他只能騎單車或搭公車搭地鐵，他的興趣就是做家事跟看書，過去十五年他只跟我一個人上床，甚至他連開燈做愛都覺得很變態⋯您難道就不能發發善心、離我的伴侶遠一點！」

水院鬆開朴督察以後，那個戴眼鏡的男人就算還有什麼想反駁的，也被水院凌厲的眼神給逼退了，最後朴督察只能悻悻然地走開。水院轉身走回車上，發現在德在駕駛座上玩著他的手機：「等一下喔⋯我在幫你訂一個新的保護貼，嗯⋯好了！你下午就可以收到了。」在德抬起頭對水院溫柔的一笑。

水院朝他點點頭，在心裡默默地想：“我想保護你、還有你天使一般的笑容⋯”


	15. Chapter 15

朴督察剛剛結束一場沒什麼進展的案情會議，他揉揉酸疼的雙眼，打算再灌自己一杯廉價咖啡，畢竟昨晚他根本沒有闔眼過。

他在往茶水間的路上被下屬攔檢下來：「長官、您有訪客⋯」他本來想甩一句：「叫他閃一邊去⋯」接著他聽到下一句：「他說他是黑水晶。」

他當場高興到差點把手上的杯子給摔了⋯

「他來多久了⋯」「您前一個會議開得有點久，他等了超過一小時。」幾分鐘後、朴督察與下屬透過鏡像玻璃觀察著在偵訊室裡坐著看書的男人：「你幹嘛叫他在偵訊室等我？」

「長官、我以為黑水晶很危險⋯」

「你看他這個樣子看起來像很危險嗎？」朴督察一臉不屑，老實說這個男孩好似剛從大學下課的學生，他戴著一副哈利波特風格的眼鏡，帶著雙肩背包，裡面沒準還有更多本像他現在在讀的文青書籍呢！

「他確實一點前科也沒有，開車二十年，連一張超速駕駛還是違規停車的罰單都沒拿過。」

朴督察覺得自己大概是被騙了，不過當他看到這個金在德的年齡已經是三十歲後半時，他又燃起了一線希望。

他走進偵訊室，在德立刻收拾了手上的書，站起來向他問好：「督察你好、我們又見面了。」

朴督察沒心情指正他今天是兩人的第一面，他在桌子對面坐下來以後，在德也重新落座：「我昨天半夜⋯或是說今天凌晨，跟你在漢江邊有一面之緣。」

朴督察挑起一邊眉毛：「金先生、我們就直接進入正題吧！你要怎麼證明你就是黑水晶？」

「喔。」在德才說完就在座位上蹬掉了鞋子，他一跳起身第一腳就直接踮上椅子、第二腳就跳上了桌子，優雅的轉個身，提起褲管露出了腳踝後方的刺青：「你應該認得這個吧、督察？」

就算沒有那個漢字當證據，剛才那媲美芭蕾舞者的身手也足夠說明金在德的身分了，朴督察傻傻的點點頭：「果真是你⋯你昨晚就在那車上？」

在德沒有回答朴督察的問題，他輕巧地跳回椅子上，轉身之後盤腿坐下來：「你們果真有潛進來看過我⋯我就覺得有人在窺伺我，不是看表演的那種。」當然警方是真的有潛進去過jekki觀察過在德的演出，不然怎麼會知道他腳後有個刺青這種情報呢！好在有這個資訊，朴督察才能一瞬間認出這位永遠不以真面目示人的黑水晶。

「朴督察、我們就直接進入正題吧！你想要給我看什麼東西？」

在德在朴督察與另一名後輩警探的陪同下看著筆電裡撥放的影片，朴督察從側面觀察著他，除了映在眼鏡上的螢幕倒影以外，在德全程托著腮、沒什麼表情變化的看完最近身亡的那個Sub在影片裡被鞭打到全身是血的過程，他看完第一部片以後說：「我還可以再多看一點別的嗎？」

於是後輩又多撥了幾部不同主題的片段給他看，在德都鎮定地看完了，末了他說：「你們有處理過這個影像嗎？」

「沒有、這都是原版的畫面。」後輩說。

「不是喔、這部影片被左右翻轉過⋯」在德指著畫面上的那個施虐者：「這裡⋯他上衣的釦子，如果沒有轉過的話，難道他穿的是女人的衣服嗎？」

朴督察等兩人仔細地又看了看，發現確實像在德說的一樣，從這男人襯衫釦子的方向，可以推敲出來畫面是左右相反的。

「前輩、他為什麼要把畫面反過來⋯」

「是因為要掩飾他慣用左手的事實⋯」朴督察馬上抓到重點：「韓國男人大多是慣用右手⋯你怎麼會看的這麼細？」

「你說過這樣的影片有幾百部⋯你們都看過了嗎？每一部？」在德問。

「我們分成六組人全部看過了，也做了記錄，沒有一部看得出來他是左撇子的，他一定是把每一部影片都做了處理。」後輩回答。

「有沒有久一點以前的影片，主題是放血的？」在德平靜地描述著：「把人綁起來，一刀一刀淺淺的劃滿全身，然後讓他慢慢流血到休克⋯」

另外兩個人一聽就馬上知道他說的是哪一個，因為那是被他們歸類於疑似是最早期的影片之一，那些影片多半畫質很差，可以從衣著與身材知道當時那施虐的男人還算的上是個青年。

「您說的是受害人三號的影片。」後輩警察試圖以年代來編排所有的受害人，排在三號說明那部片歷史很久，其實他們也研判過影片裡的人應該已經難逃一死了。

朴督察示意後輩撥出那部片，他看著在德在目睹受虐的少年被一刀刀劃過的時候淒厲的哭喊，眼眶稍微有點泛紅。

「你們有數過他總共被劃了幾刀嗎？」在德幽幽的問。

後輩誠實的回答：「這倒是沒有。」

在德轉過臉來看著他們：「當年加護病房的護理師跟我說，她數到四百多的時候就放棄了。」

朴督察倒吸了一口涼氣：「你就是裡面那個人嗎？你⋯你居然還活著！」

偵訊室裡瀰漫著興奮的氣息，朴督察沒想到過其中的一位被害人竟然會活生生的出現在自己面前，他的聲音裡還帶著些許顫抖：「金先生、您⋯您可以幫我們找嫌疑犯嗎？」

在德冷靜的搖搖頭：「很難說…都已經是超過二十年的事了，況且我也沒有看過他的整張臉。」

「任何線索都可以，拜託您全部告訴我們⋯」朴督察懇切地說。

「我記得…他比我高，大概是一米七五左右、年紀比我大十歲以上，不過這些你們光是看錄像也會知道⋯還有他是左撇子，住在首爾、獨居、經濟狀況不錯，家是獨棟的房子，還有個地下室。」在德回想道。

朴督察說：「符合這樣條件的男人⋯光是首爾就會有好幾萬人。」

「沒錯、你們以為你們在找的是一個屠夫、一個邊緣人，這樣方向會完全錯誤。」在德接著說：「他應該有個穩定的工作，早睡早起，還會健身⋯他是個高知識份子。」

「我在上刑台之前，被他關在他家的地下室大概一個禮拜，他的地下室有幾間小牢房，還有他的健身器材，是個不小的房子。」他回憶：「牢房裡沒有衛浴，只有他給我的幾張報紙⋯給我便溺用，但是當中有韓文的報紙跟英文的報紙，都是當天的⋯他是真的有讀報紙，他還會剪報⋯我也聽見過他用流利的英文跟別人講電話，他有著雙重的身分。」

「所以說⋯他先是綁架你，然後再虐待你。」朴督察問道：「您的搭檔跟我說過您的生活很單純？」

「遇到他以後我的生活是真的很單純，這都是我認識他以前發生的事。」在德笑了笑：「還有、我不是被綁架，我是被黑道賣給他的。」

朴督察：「您剛才說這件事超過了二十年，有確切的時間嗎？」

「有、是96年的夏天，那個時候我還未成年，去查我的就醫記錄就可以知道準確的日期，現在追訴期已經過了。」

他見朴督察有點欲言又止，自己主動說：「他沒有強暴我⋯所以沒有精液殘留，沒有他的DNA。」

「您能不能告訴我們當時跟他交易的黑道是誰，還有誰送您去就醫的，任何有可能看過他長相的人，幫助我們找到他。」朴督察說：「他一直到最近都有犯案，還有這麼多的證據，只要能指認出他是誰，一定可以讓他吃牢飯⋯」

「你如果抓到他的話我可以幫你指認他，但是相信我，要是我能夠揪出他是誰，也不會空等這二十年了。」在德聳聳肩。

「你應該往為什麼他要這麼做下手，我當年並不知道他有把過程錄下來，督察、我以為那是一場凌遲的演出，我是指⋯當場是有觀眾在看的。」在德最後說：「他也是另外一種形式的表演者，只是沒有道德下限的那種。」

「要找到那些願意重金聘他做這些的人，才能找到他⋯」

(當天稍晚)

在德先是騎單車去超市買了一點東西，做了幾道小菜放在冰箱裡，留了字條提醒Tony下班回家可以吃，等天黑了以後，他想早點去打掃更衣間(盡管宰鎮宣稱成勳已經清潔過了)，就自己搭大眾運輸工具去上班，他到公司的時候那裡一個燈都沒開，逃生門標示的綠光是唯一的光源，他不以為意，在黑暗裡循著記憶走進去。

突然間一個力道把在德推向走廊拐角的練習間，來人狠狠地掐著他的脖子把他固定在牆上：「我不是警告過你不要去找警察的嗎？」

「你是在跟蹤我嗎？」在德勉強擠出這句話，水院聽出對方快不能呼吸的樣子，還是把手給鬆開了，不過他馬上用兩手抓住在德的腰讓身前的人轉個身被自己抵在牆上：「我覺得有人欠一點教訓⋯」他開始解在德的褲子，沒費心彎身幫在德脫掉，只是把內褲跟褲子褪到膝蓋，然後才脫他自己的，他快速地把性器掏出來往在德的大腿間塞進去，抓著在德的腰讓愛人稍微踮起腳尖併攏雙腿包圍住他的抽插。

在德一如往常般的安靜，他雙手放在胸前，睜著眼睛在一片漆黑裡注視著側邊，嘴巴張大奮力呼吸，眼底因為水院粗暴的對待而有點濕潤，沒過多久水院就粗喘著射在他的大腿縫隙跟牆壁之間，頭部靠著在德的肩膀不住喘氣：「在德哥⋯」

水院這次輕柔地幫在德轉過身來，不意外的發現在德已經有點半勃了，他靠過去想給愛人安慰的一吻⋯

「safeword」在德冷冷的拋出這一句。

水院立刻往後彈開，他把雙手舉到肩膀的高度，一臉不可置信地看著在德。在德沒多理會水院，他蹲下來從掉到地上的背包裡翻找出紙巾，盡可能把自己腿間的狼狽給擦乾淨，期間還要小心的避開尚在敏感階段的陰莖，好不容易把下身的衣物穿好，他抬頭看向水院。

已經適應暗處的兩對眼睛互相瞪著，尤其水院此時顯得相當激動，他大口換著氣，彷彿在忍住流淚的衝動。

「你給我老實待著。」在德指著水院的胸口：「你不要以為我讓你睡我、就代表我什麼都歸你管了。」

「我不要⋯你是我的⋯你整個人都是我的。」水院的聲音先是強硬、後面又變得委屈：「我不想你去冒險⋯我不想失去你。」

「你已經失去我了。」在德說完就頭也不回的走掉了。

(幾個小時後)

志源一臉不爽的坐在辦公桌前，他的對面坐著在德，他感到萬分後悔二十年前草創時期沒有把禁止社內戀愛的條文寫在雇傭合約裡，好吧！他現在嘗到苦果了，就是你那兩個最有價值的員工搞在一起，然後又吵架的時候就超級難收拾了吧？

「你們幹嘛吵成這樣？為什麼張水院那小子要我馬上開除你，不然他就立刻要離職？」

「我今天去了警察局。」在德老實招認：「對、我見了那個督察，我看了他給水院看的東西，我還告訴他我認識裡面那個Dom，我希望能夠幫他們指認出那個男人。」

志源挑起一邊眉毛：「金在德、你知道你越線了嗎？」

在德說：「志源哥、那可是“左撇子”⋯」

志源抬起一隻手，阻止在德繼續說下去：「我以為你長大了、懂事了，知道什麼能做什麼不能做。」他越說越嚴肅。

在德輕輕閉上眼睛：「志源哥、你總是告訴我，不要把我自己當成受害者，我就是個倖存者，可是⋯當我今天在警察局看到當年的畫面，對不起⋯哥、我發現我真的沒有辦法忘記⋯」

志源提高音量：「那個人根本不能算是人類，你好不容易檢回一條命，為什麼要跟自己過不去？」

在德深深吸了一口氣、他張開眼睛：「哥、我知道我的生命是你給我的⋯」

「那你就給我好好珍惜你這條狗命！」志源吼著：「你從現在開始留職停薪、不准再插手這件事，你要是再跟任何條子見面，我就馬上開除你，沒有解職金！」

「哥、你也在現場的⋯你看著他一刀一刀劃過我，你難道就不能體會我的心情嗎？我等這個機會等了超過二十年了⋯」在德激動到站了起來。

志源也跳起來罵回去：「你現在馬上收拾東西回家反省，你要是活得不耐煩的話，相不相信我現在就可以斃了你？」他指著門：「出去！」

在德拿起背包轉身就走，他臨走前還落了一句：「哥、是我錯了，我都忘了你們是同一種人⋯」


	16. Chapter 16

“兄弟、你在嗎？”

“唉呦我在啊！”

“在德回家了嗎？他是不是在你旁邊？”

“對啊！”

“你現在進房間、我打給你！”

Tony 照著志源的指示走進房間，他還進了自己的主臥浴室，果然志源的通話請求就來了，他按下通話鍵。

「是我。」志源在電話的另一頭說。

「志源、這麼晚有什麼事啊？」現在已經是半夜一點了。

「小聲點、在德在幹嘛？」

「他在煮宵夜。」Tony說明道。本來他想自己泡個泡麵，在德突然下班回家了，說要煮一鍋湯來吃，現在正在廚房裡忙著呢。

「他有沒有哭啊？」

「沒有啊！」Tony覺得很奇怪：「他今天為什麼這麼早下班？」

「喔⋯我罵了他，叫他回家反省。」志源有點心虛地說。

「難怪他有買酒回家，還說要吃宵夜。」Tony馬上就懂了：「我們每次一邊喝酒一邊吃宵夜，講講心裡話，到後來都會哭的，哈哈。」他很有自知之明。

Tony正想問為什麼志源要罵在德，就聽到志源的請求：「你最近能不能多幫我看著他，我怕他想不開。」

「我後天就要去馬來西亞出差五天耶！」

「正好、你帶他去好不好，機票跟住宿我出。」

志源的大方讓Tony嚇了一跳：「我怎麼可能讓你出啊？帶他去沒問題啊，我們很久沒一起出國了⋯他不去工作可以嗎？」

「他不要來比較好，Tony、幫我個忙，你讓他去你公司幹點活兒，越累越好，讓他每天晚上回家乖乖睡覺就對了。」志源說得很認真，讓Tony覺得怪怪的：「我可以問為什麼嗎？」

「等你回國以後我請你喝酒，我再跟你當面講，你幫不幫啊？」

Tony：「我當然幫啊！講好要喝酒喔！不能騙我⋯」

「嗯、我掛了喔！」志源按掉通話，他馬上又傳了一通“謝謝你了、兄弟。”的訊息過去，然後抱著頭重重嘆了一口氣。

等他抬起頭來，發現宰鎮就站在他面前很近的地方。

「啊洗！你走路都沒聲音的嗎？」志源嚇到捂著左胸說。

「Chris來了。」宰鎮用媲美鞋貓劍客的眼神看著志源：「他的保鑣們進不來，我現在可以去扁他嗎？」

「你想死嗎？」志源狠狠地盯著宰鎮：「你去跟成勳待在一起、別讓他倆打照面⋯」志源想到水院現在應該已經在台上了，他只能自己去會會Chris。

他說著邊拿起眼罩戴上走出辦公室，宰鎮則是聽話乖乖走去包廂，他推開一個門縫：「成勳我可以進來嗎？」

「歡迎啊！宰鎮哥。」

他走進去落座在椅子上，這椅子還是原來的，成勳知道在德跟水院沒有真的在包廂裡面亂搞以後就保留了椅子，宰鎮還陪著他用酒精消毒過在德的化妝台了。

此時成勳靜靜地看著舞台上水院跟另外一個年輕的Dom的表演，他喃喃地說：「在德哥今天沒有來嗎？我還沒跟他道歉呢！」

宰鎮心想我還是先別提在德的事情好了，他指著舞池：「看、Chris來了。」

那個Dom一進來就吸引了所有賓客的目光，倒不是因為他那半罩面具也無法掩飾的俊美，而是他手裡那條銀質的狗鍊與其相連的Sub⋯那個被他一扯一扯爬跪進來的Sub。

「真粗魯、他把這裡當什麼了。」宰鎮不屑地說。

從成勳坐的包廂看不清那個Sub的臉，他只能看到那個身材瘦長的Sub四肢著地像狗一樣爬著，他的頭髮很短，兩鬢甚至削的平平的，頭頂還染成青草的綠色，Chris讓他穿著一件黑紗網衣，在這微涼的天氣裡並不足夠，他有點冷的發抖，還有那條破洞的褲子，讓他在爬行的過程中膝蓋一直磨著地板，雖然舞池的地板挺光滑的，可顯然他是從外頭一路爬進來的，因為他經過的地方地上還殘留了一些深色的痕跡。

成勳在宰鎮身邊小聲地說：「他在流血⋯」

「嗯。」宰鎮點了點頭：「以一個普通人來說他能做到這程度⋯算是很厲害了。」

「你說什麼？」成勳皺了皺眉頭。

「他是裝的⋯他不是真的Sub。」宰鎮淡淡地回答他。

成勳才想問為什麼宰鎮會知道這個，卻看到Chris浮誇的把鍊子一扯，帶動那個Sub不得不站起來往前跟著一起跑，Chris衝向舞台，手撐著一翻就跳了上去：「菜蟲、上來！」

綠髮的男人痛苦的抓著頸部的銀質項圈，他沒有一起跳上舞台，因為Chris已經站在高處，這個Sub必須踮起腳尖才不會被項圈勒得不能呼吸，他只能掙扎地爬上去，又再度恭敬地跪著。

台上水院的表演也這樣硬生生被打斷了，另外一個年輕的Dom扮演者傻在當場，今晚的節目是由後輩扮成學生、是支配者，水院扮的老師是臣服者，舞台上布置有一套課桌椅，剛剛水院才被綁在椅子上，雙手平舉著準備接受支配者手上那一根木棍的擊打。

Chris一把搶過那個年輕人手上的木棍，他回頭看著台下的觀眾，揮著那個木棍彷彿哈利波特電影的動作：「霍格華茲扣十分！」然後自己大笑了起來：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

水院看了一肚子氣：「快點把我鬆綁。」他小聲提醒身旁的後輩。

Chris似乎演上癮了，他用棍子指著自己帶來的Sub，又模仿電影說了一句咒語，綠髮的Sub有點遲疑不知道該如何反應，Chris馬上吼著把他踢倒在地：「菜蟲！你欠教訓嗎？」

男人一倒地又立刻被項圈給妨礙到呼吸，他才想趕快爬起來，Chris又開始發了瘋似地扯著鍊子在舞台上跑跳，這下Sub更慘了，他抓著鍊子的尾端，側倒著被Chris拖行了一小段，可是Chris還不肯放棄，彎下腰來一手高舉著木棍，想要往這個可憐的傢伙身上打下去，倒地的人似乎知道自己逃不了被打，他閉上眼睛、虛弱地舉起一隻手好似要做點無謂的抵抗。

令他意外的是棍子並沒有真的落下來，他睜開眼看到Chris高舉的手被另外一個男人抓住了，男人迅速的奪下木棍，然後在滿廳的賓客目擊之下，對著Chris下達了一個命令：「跪下！」

包廂裡的成勳在聽到志源說出那句“跪下”的時候，只覺得有一股電流往自己的下腹衝過去，好在他現在是坐著，不然難保他會不會也像台上的Chris一樣二話不說馬上跪下來，他能感覺身旁的宰鎮也顫抖了一下，好似也在抗拒著服從的衝動。

其實在場的人多多少少都受到了一點影響，水院才剛剛在身邊的後輩的協助下解開束縛站起來，就立刻感到後輩好像腿一軟也要跟著跪下去，他伸手阻止後輩，輕聲叫他趕快下台，台上就剩下志源、水院、Chris與綠髮Sub等四個人。

志源冷冷俯視著Chris，接著說：「鑰匙拿來！」Chris神情相當恍惚，他下意識從口袋拿出一根銀質鑰匙捧著交給志源，志源拿到以後立刻手一甩往那個還躺在地上的Sub丟過去：「自己拆下來！」

「鼻子。」志源無視了綠髮Sub急急忙忙用鑰匙打開項圈的動作，他直視著Chris，伸出右手把木棍平舉在自己的胸前。本來跪著的Chris受到指令的驅使，不自覺地稍微起身，讓鼻尖靠近木棍的一端。

志源緩慢的將棍子在面前上下移動，Chris也跟著尖端的移動開始上下跟隨著，甚至當志源開始左右平移的時候，Chris也像傻子一樣，來回晃著身體讓鼻子保持接近棍子的尖端，別人看了還以為棍尖與Chris的臉之間是不是有條隱形的線牽著，才會逼使Chris跟著志源的指揮而動作。

志源面無表情地看著Chris像牽線木偶一般的反應，他開始將木棍越放越低，迫使Chris彎身屈就，最後他甚至微彎著身體讓棍子的一端距離地面不到二十公分，Chris不得不把頭低到快趴在地上的程度，只見志源一鬆手棍子便往下掉到舞台地板上，發出木質物體互相撞擊的聲音。

他在Chris還來不及做什麼之前，一腳用力地踩住Chris的脖子，令Chris側臉貼地的趴跪在地上。

「啊！」Chris發出一聲哀嚎。

志源看著Chris這個樣子，反而又更加用力踩下去，讓Chris從喉嚨深處又發出更多哀叫：「啊啊啊啊啊！好痛！好痛！」

「饒了我⋯」Chris有點吃力地說。

志源的眼神相當冷漠：「我要聽的不是這句。」腳上的力道並未減輕。

Chris聽了開始求饒：「對不起、下次我不會了⋯饒了我⋯請你饒了我。」

他得到的只是志源更無情的回應，只見Chris因為頸部的壓迫，漸漸感到呼吸困難，他眼角已有淚水打轉，張大嘴發出干嘔的聲音：「喔喔⋯拜託！我求求你放過我！」

「不對、不是這句。」志源嚴厲地說。

「我要死了⋯拜託⋯」

「不對。」

Chris俊美的臉上盡是痛苦，他無助地全身發抖，一顆豆大的眼淚滴落他臉上的面具，掉在舞台的木地板上，他用最後的力氣弱弱的說了一句：「safeword」

志源聽了馬上把腳收起，Chris重獲通暢的呼吸，跪在那裡不住的咳嗽，他艱困地抬頭看著上方的志源：「殷閣下、我⋯」

「滾吧⋯等你學會安全詞是什麼才能再來這裡。」志源說。

Chris撐起虛弱的四肢爬下舞台，步履不穩的走了出去。那個脫困的Sub見狀也想跟著離開，卻被志源叫住：「你⋯跟我來。」他們兩人直接從舞台上走去後台，剩下水院單獨留在台上，面對滿廳呆傻的賓客。

水院鎮靜地舉起雙手“啪啪”拍了兩聲，整場的觀眾如夢初醒一般跟著拍起手來，響起如雷的掌聲⋯

綠髮的Sub在下台前偷偷拾起了地上的木棍，他不動聲色的把棍子塞進褲管，默默的跟著志源走向後台。志源領著他進入水院的辦公室，砰的一聲自己坐上了辦公桌後的主管椅，沒費心招呼年輕男人坐下，他直接了當的說：「警官、你來這裡有什麼目的？」

宋警官嚇到起了一身雞皮疙瘩：「你⋯怎麼會知道我是警察？」

「我老遠就聞到你身上有條子的臭味。」志源挑著眉說，他看著年輕男人身上單薄的穿著，還有他胸膛上似乎是被Chris用菸頭燙出的幾個傷痕，輕蔑的笑了一聲：「看來他可沒少虐待你。」

「殷閣下⋯殷先生、我只是希望您能多幫幫忙。」宋警官雙手交握、懇切地請求著：「又有第二具屍體出現了，他跟第一個死者一樣有出現在影片中，被發現的時候手腳都有骨折，還被丟到漢江裡⋯這兩個人的共通點就是都當過Chris的Sub⋯」

志源抬起手阻止他繼續說下去：「所以你就臥底在Chris身邊、放任他強姦你，只為了等待那個莫名其妙的兇手⋯現在的警察辦案的手法都這麼低能這麼悲壯了嗎？」

「我沒讓他弄我後面過⋯我頂多是幫他口交而已。」宋警官乖巧的承認。

志源翻了個白眼：「那都是性行為的一種好嗎？」他嚴肅的說：「你不是同道中人⋯Chris又視安全詞為無物，你這樣是在玩火⋯還沒遇到兇手你就會完蛋的，你會連自己怎麼死的都不知道！」

宋警官焦急地說：「難不成我們能放著那些死者們沉冤未雪嗎？」

「這個世界上死不瞑目的人多的是⋯」志源冷靜地分析：「會蠢到去當Chris的Sub，我看八成都有厭世的傾向，沒有被Chris玩掛，被兇嫌誘殺也只是剛好而已，警察幹嘛在乎這種邊緣人。」

「不、我真的在乎！」

志源與他對望著，被這年輕人語氣裡的真摯給震懾了，雖然他不久前才倒在台上因恐懼而發抖，可如今他站的直直的，臉上正氣凜然，超越他一身暴露無比的裝扮。不知為何，在經歷這諸多不順的一天後，志源此時竟然感到有點欣慰。他朝空中揮了揮手：「你走吧！別讓我再看見你⋯這裡沒有你想要的東西。」

宋警官像個小學生對校長行禮一樣，恭恭敬敬的對志源鞠了個躬，轉身離開辦公室。他一走出門就看見一個藍髮眼罩男子等著他，遞給他一件外套：「我幫你叫車了，跟我來吧！」宰鎮帶著宋警官從後門出去，陪他站在深夜的路邊等著計程車來。

宋警官掏出剛剛他順來的棍子，好奇地端詳著，可是左看右看這都像是一個很普通的木棍，他對著空蕩蕩的大街，舉起手向前一揮、喊出：「Expecto Patronum！」

當然什麼都沒有發生，他轉頭看向身旁的藍髮男子，宰鎮只露出一隻眼睛，卻用著“這小子果真是個傻子”的目光看著他，宋警官露出一抹傻笑，乖乖的用雙手捧著棒子還給宰鎮⋯

那天晚上志源在夢裡回到了二十年前，在記憶中的那個豪華的宅邸裡，他被好幾個Sub包圍著，蹺著腿喝著酒觀賞著舞台上殘酷的表演。

受刑的少年全身赤裸著，已經被餓到露出了肋骨，蒙面的男人用繩索將少年高舉的雙手固定在刑台上，用小刀一道一道的往他身上劃下去，每割一次少年的肌膚就會浮現一道血痕，一滴滴小小的血珠順著他纖弱的身軀往下流，漸漸匯集成一股更大的血流，在少年的赤腳邊形成一灘血跡。

起初少年還會隨著刀子劃過而發出慘叫，眼淚也一顆一顆的接續滑下，漸漸的他痛到連哭都太費力氣，垂著長長的睫毛低聲的抽泣，最後他根本連呼吸都感到困難無比，那個Dom卻毫無憐憫之心，一直折磨他直到少年休克過去。

蒙面的Dom割掉上方的韁繩，失去意識的受虐者立刻筆直地臉朝下往前倒去，男人開始解自己的褲襠，掏出性器想強取這個瀕死的身軀。

「住手！我叫你住手！」志源再也看不下去，他丟開手上的酒杯衝上台去，推開那個健壯的行刑者，跪在地上輕輕搖著昏過去的少年。

「在德！在德！」志源把他抱在懷裡，再輕輕的把生死未明的人兒轉過來，志源驚訝的發現那張臉竟然是成勳，昏倒的人此時突然張開了眼睛，直視著志源說了一句：

_「你憑什麼可以不在乎？」_


	17. Chapter 17

「哥！哥！你怎麼了？」

志源睜開眼睛，看到成勳一臉焦急地晃著自己的肩膀，他才明白剛剛的都是夢境：「喔！我只是做了惡夢而已。」他揉揉眼睛，稍微坐起來，就著成勳剛才扭開的床頭燈，仔細地把在燈光壟罩下的愛人檢視一遍。半夢半醒的成勳穿著整套的睡衣躺在他的身邊，當然沒有像夢裡一樣渾身是血，稍稍平復了志源在夢境裡受到的驚嚇。

「哥、你的夢很可怕嗎？你剛才一直在哭。」成勳忍著睏意說。

「沒關係、只是夢而已。」志源看到時鐘顯示的時間才在清晨六點多，他關掉床頭燈，把成勳擁在懷裡：「現在還很早、再多睡一下吧。」

(當天白天)

志源靠在廚房的牆上，沈默地欣賞著成勳在流理檯前忙活的樣子，其實成勳只是在做簡單的不得了的早餐，頂多是燒水泡茶跟把土司放進烤箱，志源還是被這個畫面感動的不要不要的。

彷彿感到愛人的視線，成勳轉過頭來對志源嫣然一笑，他剛剛刷過牙，還沒有時間梳梳那一頭粉色的小亂毛：「等一下吧哥、馬上就好。」他把果醬跟果醬刀遞給志源，示意志源先拿去餐桌擺上。

稍晚兩人對坐在餐桌兩側吃著早餐⋯早午餐，現在已經快接近中午了，他們這兩天的習慣是先吃早午餐，下午再吃點下午茶，晚上志源會帶成勳去吃頓好的(通常是肉)，半夜真的餓了的話就在jekki點一些東西吃，不過通常是成勳在吃，志源是認真的在管理自己的小肚子，所以已經有一小陣子只有早午餐會吃澱粉了。

「後來Chris的Sub怎樣了呢？你跟他說了什麼？」成勳邊吃邊問，志源苦惱著要不要告訴成勳那個Sub是警察，才在斟酌說詞的時候，成勳就接著說：「我上次說要跟Chris單挑，結果沒有成功，真是太可惜了，我真想親手好好教訓教訓他。」

「你為什麼會要跟他單挑？」志源整個莫名其妙。

「因為他一見到我就威脅要打我，還有宰鎮哥。」成勳撇了撇嘴：「結果他居然叫他的保鑣來以多打少，真是個小孬孬。」成勳稍微解釋了宰鎮帶他去過的那家夜店裡發生的事。

志源被這些訊息氣到提高了音量：「呀！李宰鎮啊李宰鎮⋯真是活膩了活膩了這崽子。」他腦內奔騰著好幾種可以弄死宰鎮的方法。

成勳感到了他語氣裡的怒意：「哥、有毛病的是Chris，不是宰鎮哥啊，你現在是在生他的氣嗎？」

志源馬上裝成一副純良的樣子：「喔⋯沒的事。」他極度誠懇地對著成勳說：「下次你遇到Chris⋯我不會讓你再遇到他的⋯不過以防萬一我還是先告訴你，他去哪都有一堆保鑣護身，你看到他以後要馬上就閃人，能跑多遠跑多遠。」

「嗯。」成勳點點頭，他稍微想了一下：「他真的欠教訓⋯就沒有人能好好教教他嗎？」這種富家小屁孩成勳這輩子見多了，當然Chris特殊的是因為他是Dom，不過上流社會裡這種有錢又覺得有錢就可以妄為的孩子多的是，成勳每次見了都覺得很遺憾，金錢多半被視為福分，在成勳眼裡有時卻像個詛咒。

他把這種想法跟志源分享，志源靜靜的聽完了，嘆了一口氣：「你說很對⋯我年輕的時候也很欠教育，我⋯荒唐的程度可能不會輸給他。」

「哥、去迪斯可跳舞喝酒跟當DJ可不能算是什麼荒唐的行為。」成勳指的是他們在夏威夷時候的夜生活。

志源突然嚴肅了起來：「不、我說的是我回到韓國的時候。」

成勳往前靠了一點：「喔、我以為你就跟著家裡長輩學做生意而已。」他記得志源在十八九歲時先回了國，成勳本來以為志源只是過了個假期就會回夏威夷，結果他終究沒等到志源⋯後來母親要成勳去美國本土唸大學，那段時間他忙著在享受繽紛的大學生活，也沖淡不少跟志源分離的哀傷，就沒有跟志源有太多聯繫。

「你不知道我年輕時都幹過什麼。」志源嘆了一口氣：「我今天早上才夢到⋯二十年前我第一次遇到在德跟宰鎮的那夜⋯在我最是行為失軌的那段歲月。」

成勳想起早上志源在夢裡痛苦的吶喊：「你說你做了惡夢。」

志源點點頭：「是惡夢沒錯、那是我人生中最恐怖的一晚。」志源小心翼翼地端詳著成勳的表情變化：「那個時候我跟Chris差不多大，才剛剛發現自己是個Dom，我⋯像他一樣夜夜笙歌，然後我在一個派對上看到在德⋯被虐待，他跟宰鎮差一點就被弄死了。」

「所以你像昨晚一樣出手了？」成勳好奇地說。

「絕對不要把我想成什麼英雄⋯」志源的迴避了成勳的眼神，他斜斜的看著窗外：「在那晚之前，我一直就是個旁觀者。」他扯動嘴角，浮現一抹苦笑：「比較準確的說法⋯我就是個幫兇。」

那天傍晚志源先把成勳給送回家，他自己都覺得自己找的藉口超級不合邏輯，不過成勳似乎看出來志源真的有事(或是說有心事？)，只有笑笑地說：「沒關係、我也好幾天沒跟媽媽一起吃晚餐了，哥你有事就去忙吧！」

志源拿出自己很久沒有穿的正裝，他故意選了一件黑色的襯衫，這樣他除了銀色的懷錶鍊以外，就變成一身全黑了。他還用髮膠把頭髮都梳了上去，照了照鏡子，有點感嘆自己怎麼越長越像比他還年長了超過十歲的長兄，才在哀悼自己逝去的青春，就看到宰鎮傳來的訊息：“我在樓下了。”

他見了宰鎮就是一陣怒罵：「啊洗、你就不能多穿一點衣服嗎？」

宰鎮在黑色的校服外套下面沒有穿上衣，他小麥色的胸膛與腹部若隱若現的，搭配著頸部的黑色項圈，顯得非常禁慾。他被罵了以後也只有厚臉皮的聳聳肩，幫志源開了後車門。

「我坐前面。」志源說著自己開了車門坐上去。

車子從汝矣島一路往市郊開去，進入一區獨棟豪宅聚集的社區，他們的目的地是當中佔地最大的一戶，簡單的說這莊園是從門口開車到主屋還需要個三五分鐘的那種。

屋子的主人並沒有出來迎接志源，這並不會讓他很感到意外，他帶著宰鎮在管家的引導之下一路走進去，經過的走廊兩側掛滿了志源看不懂的畫，可是他能從宰鎮發亮的眼光中得知這些藝術品都是所費不貲。

等他走進那個非常大的客廳的時候，一個五十歲左右的男人已經坐在裡頭等他了。

「殷閣下。」長相斯文的男人向他問好，沒有要起立的意思。

「權會長。」志源站的直直的回覆他：「還是您願意讓我叫您一聲權兄？」

「那我怎麼敢當。」權會長這才站起來與志源握了握手：「久仰、我雖然虛長你幾歲，可是論圈子裡的資歷，頂多是你的孫輩。」

志源無視了權會長笑容裡的虛假：「您過譽了，都是過去的事了。」

他們坐下來寒暄了一些商業上的八卦，志源任由權會長不經意的自吹自擂，過程中順帶奉承他幾句，他也裝做聽不懂權會長話語裡對志源家族跟權氏企業採敵對面的那些生意明褒暗貶的內容，等假情假意的談話到一段落，權會長望了望一直站在志源身後的宰鎮，他的目光停在宰鎮頸部的項圈，露出了笑容：「你很令人驚嘆⋯」

宰鎮平平地看著前方，彷彿聽不見任何人的聲音。

權會長不以為意，他轉向志源：「我喜歡美麗的東西，你覺得我的畫作收藏如何。」

志源淺笑：「這我可不怎麼懂。」

「不要緊、哥帶你去看你投你所好的。」

權會長起身帶著志源走去另一個更大的廳，比起裝潢之奢華、或是四處擺放的收藏品之名貴，最吸引人注意的就是廳裡坐著的十幾個正裝男人們，以及圍繞著他們身邊或坐或臥或跪著的眾多的Sub。

志源能聽到他身後的宰鎮被撲面而來的菸味嗆到咳嗽的聲音，但這不能阻擋他在開門的那一瞬間感覺一切彷彿回到從前，可惜能夠讓他站在那裡感傷的時間有限，權會長這回可禮貌了，他將手心朝上作了個請的動作，志源也不客氣的直接邁開步伐走了進去。

整屋的Sub們一看見是權會長開的門，一個接著一個垂首正跪著，他們有男有女，雖然多半衣不蔽體，也能從穿著打扮看的出來並非凡俗之人，各個面容姣好，身材儀態也是上選，當中有的年紀可能都不到志源的一半，剩下的大概也都比他小了十到十五歲。比起這些Sub，屋子裡的男人大多處於壯年，甚至有些已經漸入耳順之年，他們紛紛放下手中的雪茄或酒杯，一一站起來向志源行注目禮，志源可以認出四五個熟面孔，是他還在“統治”這個世界的時候就存在的老傢伙，其餘的人志源都不認識，不過很顯然的⋯他們全部都知道志源是誰。

他走到大廳中間的座位區，那裡有兩張空著的椅子，他沒有選擇正中央的位置，而是在旁邊的空椅落座。

權會長似乎非常滿意志源的座位選擇，嘴邊根本藏不住笑，看來跟志源這種傳奇人物一同出現，志源又願意讓出主位，可以說是讓權會長非常有面子了，坐下後他拍了拍手：「都坐下吧。」

宰鎮跟在最後面，他走過時安靜地看著跪地的Sub們，在這當中他無疑是年紀最大的一個，但是這件事並沒有令他感到太過困擾，他慢慢走到志源跟前，與坐著的Dom交換了一個眼神，志源像是在同意什麼一樣，輕輕閉了閉眼睛，宰鎮回應般的扯了一下嘴角，一邊的酒窩一閃而過。他拉開前襟，先是把外套脫到露出肩膀，讓坐著或跪著的眾人都能看到他健壯的上背肌，然後在一屋子人的注視下，把整件都脫掉。他可以聽到有幾個人發出倒吸一口氣的聲音，因為在他的下背部，有一道長達數十公分的傷痕，猙獰的刀疤劃開他巧克力色的肌群，隱沒在他的褲腰裡。

最後他轉身面向所有人，確定大家都有直直地盯著他的胸肌、腹肌跟上臂肌以後，緩緩跪在志源的腳邊。

「這就是傳說中的Double J。」其中一個Dom小聲的說著，另外一個男人回應道：「我聽說他離經叛道、桀傲不馴。」

的確、跟滿屋子的年輕Sub相比，宰鎮的臉上已有藏不住的皺紋，可是歲月的痕跡將他曾經清秀如少女的臉龐刻畫的更有稜角更有個性，相較於這群如金絲雀貴賓犬等寵物般的臣服者們，他有如一隻隨時要進入狩獵狀態的猛獸⋯現在他暫時像個大貓一樣，在志源的手輕放在後頸時稍稍有點慵懶的瞇著眼睛，看似挺享受殷閣下的垂愛。

「真是令人印象深刻。」權會長有點看呆了，既使志源腳邊只有一個Sub，宰鎮確實讓其他臣服者相形失色。權會長指示圍上他身旁的Sub們，前去幫志源點雪茄與倒酒，通通被宰鎮用眼神瞪回去了。

「抱歉、我沒讓他學什麼規矩。」志源輕笑出聲：「或是說、我挺喜歡他這沒大沒小的樣子。」他說著說著自己倒了點酒到杯子裡。

「權兄、我敬你。」志源只有把酒杯往唇上靠著，沒有喝下去，後面其餘人向殷閣下敬酒時他也這麼做了。

志源沈默的聽著各個支配者的閒聊，他們多半急於向他分享這些年在圈裡發生的大小事，不少內容志源已早有耳聞。志源引退的時候沒有指定誰可以繼承他的位置，幾個年老的Dom共治了一小會兒，圈子裡散漫了很多年，然後權會長出現了，他在數年前把事業重心移回韓國以後，便積極的投入現在的活動，比起原來無為而治的老人們，權會長做起一切事情可以說是非常積極了，志源瞭解權會長是把生意上擴張版圖的那一套應用過來，原本這個大企業家要怎麼搞，都不甘志源什麼屁事，可是⋯他顯然胃口越來越大，還在不弄髒自己手的情況下，開始做一些觸犯法律的事⋯

「殷閣下、難得你大駕光臨，我想讓你看一些特別的。」權會長興奮地說。

他在自己的手機上點了兩下，廳裡另外一道比較小的門就打開了，一個蒙著半張臉的男人牽著一個爬跪的臣服者走進來。

在志源的手心之下、宰鎮的肌肉突然一僵，他不動聲色地稍微加重自己在宰鎮後頸按壓的力道，等藍髮的Sub慢慢平復下來，宰鎮無言地轉頭與志源對視了一眼，兩個人眼底閃過相同的訊息：

“Bingo”


	18. Chapter 18

「你確定是他嗎？那個⋯你跟在德都叫他什麼來著？」那晚是由志源開車回去，他離開了豪宅的前門就忍不住問了宰鎮。

「左撇子⋯」宰鎮低聲回覆志源，他從後座拿出背包翻找出素描本，開始在移動的車輛裡畫了起來。

志源見狀趕緊把車停在路邊，扭開車內燈讓宰鎮能有足夠的光源。

大約二十分鐘以後，宰鎮完成了左撇子的一張正面、一張右臉、還有一張全身的速寫：「哥、你覺得像嗎？」

志源仔細端詳著宰鎮的畫作，他指出了幾個跟記憶中不太一樣的細節，宰鎮又再修正了一下。

等宰鎮畫到一個段落，他停筆看著本子上的人，陷入沈思。

「這樣真的有用嗎？我們只看到他半張臉，而且我對二十年前的那個人一點印象也沒有了。」志源說。

宰鎮沒說話，他從包裡又翻出一個舊牛皮紙袋，裡面裝著一本泛黃的筆記本：「這是我二十年前畫的⋯」

他把兩個本子並排著給志源看，一本新的一本舊的，上面的男人都一樣蒙著上半臉，下顎的線條因歲月而變的不那麼明顯，不過那臉型、那對眼睛與那唇形與法令紋，都能看出這是同一個人。

「真的是他⋯」志源喃喃地說。

「我猜他現在應該差不多有六十歲了、以這個年紀來說，他保養的算不錯，還有力氣把剛剛那個Sub用棍子打到痛暈過去。」宰鎮的語氣很冷靜，他早已從與左撇子重逢的震驚中恢復過來，剛才他十分專注於觀察這二十年前的仇家。

志源說：「他很專業，知道打哪裡可以非常痛但是不會造成永久傷害，也許⋯他也深知哪些方法可以慢慢把一個人折磨到死。」

「可惜他年輕的時候沒有jekki這種地方給他發揮所長，或許他就可以不用當一個劊子手了。」宰鎮的結論很無厘頭。

志源瞪了他一眼，搶過兩份素描簿：「這個我先保管。」

「為什麼、這是我畫的！」宰鎮哀嚎出來。

「我會還你的！」志源兇狠地說：「你千萬不可以跟在德說今晚的事、也千萬不可以讓他知道你畫了左撇子，他明天就要跟Tony出國了，你不准節外生枝。」

宰鎮還想反駁什麼的時候，志源又搶先說：「還有！你也不能給我輕舉妄動！」他非常嚴肅地告訴宰鎮：「想想你的妹妹，你的外甥跟外甥女，你要是見不到他們你能活得下去嗎？這件事你必須全部聽我的。」宰鎮這下就乖乖的了。

(幾天後)

「勳吶～你可以過來一下嗎？」

成勳走進客廳，志源已經泡好兩杯茶坐在沙發上等著，午後的陽光暖暖的照進來，他輕巧的坐在志源旁邊以後，志源半轉過身來面對著他。

「哥。」成勳溫柔的對志源笑著，他知道這幾天志源有點悶悶不樂，店裡氣氛也怪，在德哥突然間就出國了，水院的撲克臉又更無表情，無非就是因為警察來過的事情。

志源看到成勳的微笑，有稍微扯動了嘴角想跟著笑，可惜失敗了，他吞吞吐吐的不知道能說什麼，嘆了一口氣：「對不起、這真的很難⋯」

成勳拍了拍志源的肩膀，另一手則是與他十指交握：「沒關係的、哥你慢慢說⋯我聽著呢。」

志源彷彿從成勳那兒得到了一點勇氣：「成勳、我知道這個要求很無理⋯可是你能明瞭嗎？這個世界上我最在乎的人就是你，我一定要得到你的同意。」

成勳用眼神鼓勵志源繼續說下去，志源開始稍微解釋了一下最近在jekki發生的事，他的用字遣詞很含蓄，只是提到前陣子有兩件命案發生了，警方想讓黑白水晶協助他們認出犯人，然後他提到重點：「你記得我前幾天跟你說過我的惡夢嗎？」

成勳點點頭：「你說你的夢跟在德哥與宰鎮哥有關係，難道跟這個案子也有關係嗎？」

「對、兇手也出現在我的夢裡了，或是說、在德在警察那邊認出來，這些案子的疑犯應該跟二十年前虐待他的人是同一個Dom。」志源捏了捏成勳的手，接著說：「過去我一直以為他消聲匿跡了，可是我錯了⋯他一直都在，而且近來又更變本加厲。」

志源開始娓娓道來這二十年他身為Dom所經歷的事情：「我從夏威夷回韓國的那年，就知道自己是個Dom了，帶我入圈的人，曾經有點黑幫的背景，他非常嗜血、非常殘酷。可是一來他當時已經年紀太大、身體不好，二來他喜歡同時展示給其他的人看，所以“左撇子”算是他的屠夫。」

「“左撇子”願意做很多Dom也做不來的事情，包括以娛樂為目的的犯罪，而那個支配與臣服世界的領導人，以重金聘了他進行許多虐殺的表演，“左撇子”也很聰明，據說他從來不拿下面具，連他的老闆都不知道他真實的身分是誰。」志源說。

成勳聽著張大了眼睛：「所以在德哥曾經是他們的⋯」

「對、在德跟宰鎮在地下賭場的拳賽裡很有名，引起了領導人的興趣，他用了天價向黑道買下了他們兩個，就是要當作祭品一樣被⋯犧牲。」

「哥⋯可是你救了他們不是嗎？」

「至少他們都活下來了，而我變成了新的領導人⋯」志源把目光垂下來：「我一直都沒有跟你說過對不起⋯當初就這樣把你一個人留在夏威夷。」

成勳想起當年自己是怎麼在夏威夷等到心死放棄的，隱隱覺得心臟有點抽痛，他明白志源其實從來就沒有在口頭上承諾過他什麼，這麼多年過去了、成勳早就把那當成是一場情竇初開的暗戀，也是他少年時代最珍貴的回憶。

「哥⋯你不用跟我道歉的，你沒有欠我什麼，何必呢？」最後他只能淡淡地說。

曾經是純真的愛戀，因為命運的捉弄讓彼此錯身而過，一回首已經二十年，多大的傷痛、也在時光的洗鍊下變成美麗的遺憾，幸運的是破鏡還能重圓，感情再續的兩人、如今⋯怎麼可能再度放手。

志源深吸一口氣，他就要說到關鍵的內容：「我還沒退下來之前，＂左撇子＂都不敢再出現了，我也堅決反對類似的事情在圈子裡發生，我一直以為他已經收山了，直到前幾天⋯」

「我在現任的領導人那裡⋯又看到了“左撇子”。」

成勳的呼吸明顯加快了，他緊張地握住志源：「他⋯不是虐待在德哥的人嗎？你這樣會不會很危險？」

志源搖搖頭：「他這種人只會挑比自己弱小的人下手⋯而且說到危險，誰會比花錢請他殺人的人更狠。」他在成勳腳邊單膝跪下，抬頭向上望著愛人：「我知道這樣很自私⋯我希望你能允許我重新回到圈子裡，我必須親自解決這件事情。」

成勳看著志源，腦中閃過很多問題，包括志源為什麼不能去找警察？志源一定要自己去處理嗎？志源會不會惹上麻煩？他明白以志源的聰明才智，必定是考量過才有此決定：「我相信你知道你自己在做什麼，我只希望你不要勉強自己。」

「我⋯我沒有辦法向你保證之後會變怎樣。」志源的語氣有點顫抖：「但是這是我的業障、這必須是該由我來了結，我離開圈子很久了，很多事情不是我能掌握的，我要對付的不是單單一個雇傭殺手，他背後的勢力是一個極有錢有權、做惡不弄髒自己手的人⋯」

「我可能會身敗名裂⋯我可能會危及我們的關係，必要的時候我將遠離你⋯那是一種最笨最簡單可以保護你的方法，成勳、我好不容易再次擁有你，你也好不容易再次接受我，我知道我非常非常自私⋯可是我沒辦法袖手旁觀、讓宰鎮跟在德去冒險，幕後的黑手跟他們兩個不是一個級別的。」說到後來、一滴淚就這樣沿著志源的臉龐滑下。

「哥。」成勳伸手用大拇指把志源的眼淚抹去：「如果你假裝看不見⋯為了跟我在一起就什麼都不做⋯你就不是我愛的那個殷志源了。」

志源把手蓋在成勳放在自己臉上的手，感動的說：「你說你愛我⋯」他吸了吸鼻子：「謝謝你愛我⋯我⋯」他很想立刻說出“我也愛你”，話就在嘴邊了，但他說不出口。

成勳馬上也跪下來，將志源擁入懷裡：「沒關係的、哥，我都知道⋯」他明白志源是不擅表達感情的人，相信等到志源準備好的那一天，自然能講出來。

他們兩人跪在那裡相擁著，午後的陽光斜斜的曬進客廳，灑在他們的身上。

半分鐘後志源漸漸覺得雙臂中成勳的身體有點在發抖，考量到現在天氣正暖，兩個人還抱在一起，這非常不合邏輯：「你還好嗎？成勳。」他稍為退開一點距離，擔心地問。

成勳確實不太對勁，離開志源的懷抱後，他抖得更厲害了，兩隻眼睛裡有淚水在打轉：「哥、我有點不舒服⋯」他講完這句話以後連嘴唇都開始抖，呼吸也變得越來越喘⋯

「成勳、成勳⋯」志源著急地輕拍成勳的臉，他心想該不會成勳又要發作了，他抓著成勳的手：「好孩子、深呼吸⋯哥就在你身邊。」

「對不起、哥、我⋯我真的⋯很不中用。」成勳看著志源慌張的樣子，覺得非常自責，但是這種自責的感覺又令他自己受到更多壓力，他臉上開始冒出冷汗，已經出現過度換氣的症狀：「哥、拜託你⋯想想辦法讓我分心。」他講這句話的時候眼睛有點上吊，好似下一秒就要昏厥過去。

志源聽了趕緊放開他握住成勳的手，改為將一手放在成勳的後頸、一手放在前胸。

「跪直！」志源用上他支配者的語氣，雙手導引著成勳的上半身，讓他抬頭挺胸的跪起來。

「閉上眼、用鼻子吸氣！」

成勳艱困地跟著志源的指令張大鼻孔吸氣，志源壓制著他的上胸，逼使他把氣體吸進肚子裡。

「用嘴巴吐氣⋯再吐⋯」

成勳因為吐的太快、有一股衝動要在志源的命令結束前又開始吸第二次氣，他才想這麼做，志源就加重在他頸脖交接處控制的力道：「還沒停！繼續吐！」他乖乖的吐到肺都有點痛了，志源才下達吸氣的指令，接著他聽從著志源低沉的聲音而動作，以一比二的比例分配吸氣與吐氣的時間，因為志源一直壓住他的胸口，他漸漸能讓每一口氣達到腹部、而不是在肺部做無謂的喘息。

過程中志源感到自己緊張到心臟都快要從嘴裡跳出來，他不斷在心裡默念著“我不能慌亂、不能慌亂⋯”、口裡發出的話語卻一直保持鎮靜：「好孩子、再吸氣⋯吐氣、吐氣⋯非常好⋯」慢慢他按在成勳胸口的力道減輕了，成勳已經可以自主規律的深呼吸，也不再有發冷汗與手抖的情形⋯

幾分鐘以後，成勳張開雙眼，他把不再顫抖的雙手舉到眼前看了看，然後轉向志源嫣然一笑：「哥、你成功了⋯」

志源見了成勳的笑容，一方面感到高興，一方面感到悲傷，成勳的恢復讓他無比慶幸，成勳的堅強讓他無比心疼，他難掩激動地說：「好孩子、是你成功了！」

他們在地上跪的有點久了、膝蓋開始覺得酸麻，志源扶著成勳坐回沙發上，他本來想收回放在成勳後頸的手，成勳馬上發出嗯哼的鼻音表示不願意，他只好讓成勳側躺在自己的膝蓋上，持續輕柔地撫摸著那塊細緻的肌膚。

成勳享受地瞇著眼：「哥、你得幫我錄個音，我以後只要緊張起來，就要用手機播你的聲音來聽⋯」

志源聞言又一陣心如刀割，他不敢表達出來，怕善良的成勳因為看到他難過也跟著難過，想到自己未來要採取的行動，以及當中的不確定性，內心不免動搖起來：「勳吶～」

「哥、你覺得我⋯如果戴上項圈會怎樣⋯你不可能永遠都這樣摸著我。」成勳睜開眼睛，對著志源說。

志源頓時忘記自己剛剛要說什麼，他不可置信的說：「你想戴項圈嗎？」

「對啊、我有看到宰鎮哥戴過⋯我可以試試嗎？尤其是我一個人的時候。」成勳想著志源不可能隨時陪在自己身邊，可是那種脖子上有個重量的感覺⋯那種可以時常提醒自己、自己屬於某個人的感覺，變的非常吸引人。

志源咧嘴一笑，他眼底閃耀著欣喜的光芒：「當然可以⋯這是我的榮幸。」他走進房間拿出一個小木盒子，打開讓成勳看裡面的物品：「我只有這個現成的，如果你不介意的話⋯可以先用。」

成勳拿起那個項圈，高級的皮革在他手心裡散發著光澤，還有一股木頭融合皮質的香味。

「15th April 1997」他唸出內圈刻的日期，驚訝於這東西的年代之久與保存狀態之好。

日期後面還有一小句英文，他接著唸：「今天是你新生的第一天。」

志源說：「這是jekki開張的日子，我在那天讓在德戴著這個跟我一起表演，然後在我引退的那時候，他把這個當禮物又送給了我⋯祝福我的新人生。」

成勳轉頭與志源對視，志源不好意思地說：「我離開的那一天就是我結婚的那一天，後來我的婚姻失敗了⋯可是我的退隱成功了。」

「這個⋯很有意義。」成勳把項圈放在志源手裡，期待地說：「請幫我戴上。」

志源打開扣環，溫柔地幫成勳在頸部繫上項圈：「這不是按照你的尺寸做的，可能有點鬆，我以後會做一個新的給你⋯只要你願意戴的話。」

成勳用手輕觸著皮革的邊緣，感受項圈所帶來的重量，有一種前所未有的滿足感：「這個就很好⋯我很喜歡。」

他心想： “今天也會是我新生的第一天。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露骨的性行為描寫

(一周後)

「殷志源！殷志源殷志源殷志源殷志源！」虎東老遠看到志源來就興奮到不行，他飛奔過來、一手就把志源抓到懷裡，志源皺著眉頭抵抗，奈何怎麼推也推不開這個像熊一樣的男人。

「志源吶～我好想你啊！」虎東與他臉貼臉磨蹭著，旁邊的成群的小弟嘻嘻哈哈看著志源整個人被摟到變形，並沒有要出手相救的意思，等虎東抱得心滿意足後(當中他大概就叫了一百九十八次殷志源吧！)，他終於放手，仔細看了看志源：「你怎麼變瘦這麼多？還有、你幹嘛穿得比我還像個黑道？」

志源吼了虎東兩聲，受不了他這樣過分的熱情，才開始向虎東拜託正事：「哥、我要麻煩你幫我保護幾個人⋯」

他要離開的時候虎東一臉哀怨地看著他，似乎非常捨不得放志源走，志源心裡也挺難過的，他很多年前就認識虎東了，尤其他二十來歲還不成熟的時候，虎東在道上給他很多照顧，後來他離婚以後找虎東喝酒，喝到自己哭得唏哩嘩啦的時候，虎東也陪著他落了兩滴眼淚，最後他扁著嘴說：「事情過了以後、我會找你喝酒的。」

「不然你告訴我你的仇家是誰，我直接幫你⋯」虎東熱心地提議。

「不用了、這次我要自己解決。」志源說的很堅定：「我也不希望再有人為了我吃牢飯了，我就算要犯法，也會自己進去！」

志源回到家的時候輕手輕腳走進房裡，打開床頭燈看著熟睡的成勳，在黃光下他的天使睡到嘴巴都開開的、可愛到不行。床頭櫃上放著的是那個志源給的項圈，過去一週只要是成勳來志源家的時候，都會戴著那個，成勳還說他自己一個人在家的時候也會戴著。想到這裡、志源嘆了一口氣，隱隱擔心成勳的心理狀態是否能陪他渡過每個難關，因為稍早他去見虎東之前，是去了權會長那裡⋯

這一晚權會長家沒有其他客人，他圈養的幾個年輕Sub圍著他與志源對酌，舉手投足之間又有意無意炫耀著自己的財力與權力。志源曉得權會長對自己還是非常有戒心，雖然退休多年了，畢竟志源是圈子裡的傳奇人物，論起歲數志源比中年的權會長年輕了十來歲，可以說是正要到一個男人黃金的歲月，他不會這麼平順地接受志源回去那個世界，然後威脅到他的地位。

「志源吶～」權會長講話一直都很客氣，客氣到志源都覺得有點噁心的地步。

「哥覺得我們應該要好好的合作才對。」他說的假情假意：「我知道你對你家裡的生意參與很少。」權會長開始提到幾個志源父親跟兄長的事業，暗示著志源他被家族屏除在生意外，是不公平的。

志源也順著他的意稍微抱怨了兩句，事實上是他自己對商業沒興趣，父兄的公司就不要講了，連他自己成立的jekki，在結婚後根本就丟給水院在管理，離婚後他甚至覺得電玩破關比數鈔票開心多了，之前的幾年中都幾個月才出現在店裡一次。不過權會長的意思志源接收到了，他想要志源跟他一起幹一票，這是一種輸誠，志源做了的話，權會長就明擺著可以掌握了志源骯髒的秘密，往後也可以順理成章地壓在志源頭上了。

雖然這種小手段總是讓志源感到很鬱悶，權會長的邀約他可不能忽略，為了保住身邊人的安全，志源特別先去見了虎東，那位黑幫老大雖然不像權會長一樣在黑道白道都有一定的影響力，起碼他有充足的手下可以在關鍵時刻確保成勳的人身安危，或是說避開權會長及其爪牙們的不軌之心。

此時床上的人兒嗚咽了一下，迷矇的睜開眼睛：「哥～」成勳在半夢半醒之間下意識伸手過去想碰碰志源。

志源捏了捏成勳的手：「對不起、把你吵醒了。」他關上燈想讓成勳睡回去，還想起身去沖個澡再躺到床上。

成勳撐坐起來靠到志源身上，他的鼻子往志源的頸脖處嗅了嗅，聞到明顯的酒味跟菸味：「哥你偷抽菸了嗎？」

志源馬上著急地反駁：「沒有、我只是跟人喝酒，抽菸的是別人。」他深怕成勳誤會自己破了戒，然後又補充：「我也沒有酒駕，車是宰鎮開的喔！」

「嗯。」成勳半瞇著眼，在黑暗裡往志源的胸口摸去，把志源已經鬆開的襯衫又解開幾個扣子，接著伸手進去亂摸一把：「我有沒有跟你說過，你穿西裝很性感？」其實稍早志源出門前，成勳幫他繫領帶的時候，就快按耐不住把志源給弄亂的衝動，不過當時他知道志源有正事要辦，所以很努力地忍住了，現在成勳覺得時機成熟，可以亂來了。

志源這下可明白了愛人的暗示，他一把攬住成勳，感受愛人薄薄的睡衣下的體溫：「我身上很臭耶～沒關係嗎？」老實說就算現在成勳嫌他有身上有菸臭跟酒臭，他也不想停手了。

「嗯、沒關係⋯」成勳低喃著：「我想要⋯讓我的身上沾滿你的味道⋯」

志源重新打開床頭燈，在昏黃的燈光下讓成勳仰躺在床上，他幫成勳脫掉睡褲跟內褲，解開成勳上衣的全部扣子，欣賞著愛人一身白晰幼嫩的肌膚，他自己則是順應著成勳的請求，連西裝外套都沒脫，只能從鬆開的前襟隱約露出他的胸膛。

成勳在愛人幫自己擴張的時候一直慵懶地看著志源，也包括他胸口上那顆小小的黑痣。「哥⋯我覺得我可以了⋯」成勳先是告訴志源自己已經到了想被進入的狀態，一秒後他又怯怯地問了志源：「今晚我可以叫你主人嗎？」

志源壞笑著：「如你所願、我的小奴隸。」他替自己套上保險套，跪在成勳的腿間，確保著成勳有盯著兩人相連的地方，還不忘輕柔地撫摸著成勳的前端，同時慢慢地把自己的性器放進去。

「啊⋯主人⋯」成勳還有點睏睏的、他懶懶的不想動：「佔有我⋯把我填滿⋯讓我除了你以外永遠沒辦法接受別人⋯」他用話語挑逗著志源，果真感受到志源在他體內的陰莖又更大更熱了。

「小奴隸⋯你不可能有別人了⋯你這輩子都是我的。」志源看著這絕美的俘虜，在沒入到最深處以後，把成勳的兩腿架在自己的肩頭，開始有規律的挺進，也讓成勳的嘴邊溢出一連串的呻吟：「啊⋯哈⋯主人⋯佔有我⋯啊⋯啊⋯⋯就是那裡⋯喔⋯主人⋯求你⋯求你了⋯」

志源在未退的酒意之下，動作越來越粗魯，最後他甚至往前俯在成勳的身上，讓成勳整個人折了起來，他盯著成勳沒有戴項圈的頸部，忘情地把兩手擺上去圍成一圈，下身又更發狠的往成勳的敏感點攻擊。

「啊⋯」成勳爽到想要尖叫，卻因為志源手上的力道而發不出聲，他隨著志源的手勁鬆緊與深埋在體內凶器的進出，徘徊在天堂與地獄之間。因為每次志源撞到最裡面的時候，兩手都會刻意收攏一兩秒再鬆開，讓成勳除了甬道內的刺激以外，還能體驗到終於重獲呼吸的雙重快感。

很快的、成勳就被志源送上了高潮，他把自己的下腹部跟志源的高級襯衫弄得一蹋糊塗，在志源還沒有在他體內退出來之前就挺沒良心的先昏睡過去。志源後來拔掉了保險套再射在成勳身上，他癡迷地用手沾著他倆的釋放，在癱軟的愛人身上抹開，似乎是想把自己的味道牢牢的按入成勳的身體⋯

(幾天後)

水院走進會計師事務所的時候，毫不意外殷志源又遲到了，他在會議室裡與鄭會計師有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，jekki與這位鄭會計師的緣分已久，兩邊都是對方的客戶，所以既使這位會計師的年紀已經老到可以當水院的母親，一直以來水院都是叫她“努那”。

等志源帶著成勳姍姍來遲時，水院正好被鄭會計師問到為什麼好一陣子都沒看到“黑水晶”的問題，他在心裡暗暗感謝老闆的適時出現，讓他不需要對重要的客戶講謊話。

志源與成勳在會議室裡選了兩張鄰近的椅子，隔著桌子與水院對視著，志源能看的出來水院雖然表情平靜，心裡面應該是為了這些日子在德的缺席感到悶悶不樂，最起碼水院一定會猜到會議桌下自己與成勳交握的雙手，沒有趁鄭會計師離席去取文件的時候消遣志源兩句，實在是太陽打西邊出來了。

志源現在已經是自身難保，沒有閒暇去顧及員工的感情生活，他暗自希望這兩個二十年的弟弟們能夠重修舊好，只是目前他還看不到有什麼讓他們和好的契機。

等鄭會計師拿出準備好的文件以後，志源首先發話：「水院、我今天叫你來，是想跟你還有成勳交代一些事情。」他拿出文件向水院說明：「先說最重要的，我將會按照上一次結帳日時公司每股淨值溢價百分之十的價格，轉讓百分之四十的股權給成勳，因為他成了最大的股東，我也想把公司的負責人換成他。」

水院一臉不可置信地盯著志源，但是接下來的話才讓他更為驚訝，志源說：「我會另外再贈與百分之二十的股份給你，加上你往年在年終分紅時拿到的股份⋯你會成為第二大股東，第三大才是我。」

鄭會計師拿出新舊股份比重給成勳與水院看，原本志源在jekki開張時是獨資的老闆，這些年來只要是超過十年的員工都有陸陸續續拿到股份，所以在轉讓之前志源手上的股權只有百分之七十多而已，水院是最資深的員工，他原有的股份有接近百分之十，這次一轉讓以後，他就真的變成第二大股東了。

水院被嚇得說不出話來，這可是一個他從來都沒想過的大禮，在他瞪著大眼發楞的時候，志源忙著解釋給成勳聽為什麼在德一樣是資深員工卻沒有股份的事。

「在德的室友Tony是我多年前就認識的朋友，Tony在三四年前生意失敗差點就破產了，那時候我把在德手上的股份都買了回來，讓他有錢去幫Tony東山再起，現在Tony的事業又做了起來，在德是Tony公司的理事啊！」他又補充：「從那次以後在德就不願意拿股份了，年終我都直接給他現金分紅。」

志源轉頭對水院說：「你不反對吧？這樣你的老闆就變成成勳了，我們說好了，他會像我以前一樣，盡量不妨礙你做事的。」志源自己說著說著自己就差點笑出聲來，他停了一下繼續說：「你是比我還大的股東，以後想不想繼續表演就隨你便了，只是我希望⋯你能夠擔任jekki的管理職直到你退休為止。」

說到這裡，他溫柔地看了看成勳：「你是最倒楣的⋯跟我交往還被我塞了個重擔，可是除了你以外，我真的不知道還可以把jekki託付給誰⋯或是說誰有這種勇氣一下子拿出這麼多錢投資在一家這麼奇怪的店。」

成勳對著志源淺淺一笑：「哥、這是我的榮幸，況且這只是小錢而已。」他不是故意要炫耀自己多有錢的，但是老實說⋯他從那件事以後就特別小心管理自己的金錢，之前的債務還完以後，他這幾年又幸運地做了幾波成功的投資，他拿出這些現金來買志源的股份，並不是什麼難事。

成勳向著水院說：「水院、我沒有經驗，以後就要請你多多指教了。」

水院對這樣的進展感到很慌張，他覺得志源把股份轉讓出去絕對有內情：「哥、這責任太重大了，我怎麼能⋯」

志源搶著說下去：「我沒有做生意的天分，這些年要不是有你，jekki應該早就被我經營到關門了⋯你雖然是弟弟，我也有許多依賴你的地方，往後你也能好好幫成勳的⋯對吧？」

水院彷彿看到了志源眼神裡那種特別的意味，他安靜地點點頭，拿出志源要他準備的東西。

志源耐心的等成勳慢慢看過jekki的帳冊跟報表，成勳發現jekki的財報挺乾淨的，賺了錢大部分就在當年度分給員工與股東，也沒什麼奇怪的轉投資或不良資產，尤其jekki所在的房產還是二十多年購入的，帳上還沒有重新評價過，如果用市價來衡量的話，其實志源轉給成勳的股份真的可以說是太便宜了。

志源只淡淡地說：「我相信你不可能把房子賣了的⋯那樣jekki就得關門了不是嗎？你再看看員工名單吧⋯」他把水院帶來的員工檔案遞給成勳。

水院悠悠地解釋著檔案上每個員工的職掌、個性等，如果是資歷老的，志源也會時不時插話進來一起說明，基本上志源對每個員工都是稱讚：「水院把後輩都帶得很好，我們就像個大家庭一樣。」檔案的盡頭是在德的個人資料，水院這下就說不出話來了，他迴避著志源與成勳的視線，眼裡透著寂寞。

「水院吶⋯在德回韓國以後都沒跟你聯絡嗎？」志源問。

「沒有。」水院乾巴巴的回答。

成勳看著水院這樣子，心裡也不好受，他說：「哥、我想讓在德哥回來上班，你同意嗎？」

志源爽快地回答：「你是老闆、你說了算。」他心裡也早後悔對在德太兇了，而且冷靜下來想想，在德要是能來工作的話，起碼晚上也不會亂跑，他最怕就是在德想不開去做些危險的事。」

「水院你也同意嗎？」

「嗯。」水院面無表情地點了點頭。

成勳揚起了嘴角：「那就這樣說定了。」


	20. Chapter 20

(幾天後)

成勳一走進在德家，就看見在德笑吟吟的抱著一隻狗崽迎接他，昨天他才收到鄭會計師的通知，說股權的移轉登記與負責人的變更登記已經完成，他馬上就向在德提出拜訪的要求，雖然挺臨時的，不過由於這是個周六，在德還是大方地邀請了成勳。

不像水院那般的鬱鬱寡歡，在德這些日子有稍微胖了點，前陣子他在與Tony的商務行程之後，留在當地多玩了兩天，還被曬得有點黑了，看見在德這麼有精神，成勳也放寬了心，坐在在德家客廳跟邊玩狗狗邊聊天。

在德被成勳變成jekki新的負責人的事情嚇到張大了眼睛：「為什麼？為什麼志源哥要這麼做呢？」

成勳當然不能告訴在德真相，志源將要做一些權會長要求他做的事情，很可能會讓志源也觸犯了法律，他不願意讓jekki暴露在失去老闆帶領的風險中，所以在他還能夠先做準備的時候，他主導了這次的股權移轉，現在jekki的三大股東分別是成勳、水院與志源，沒有人有過半的股權，但是任兩個人合作的話就能保證jekki可以順利經營下去。

成勳找了個理由塘塞過去：「是我纏著志源哥，要他把股份給我的，反正這哥本來也不怎麼積極在管理的不是嗎？」

在德本來還笑笑的：「你真了解志源哥，他都放生我們不管的⋯」說到這裡他似乎想起了jekki實質的管理者水院，變的有點悵然：「你會好好的照護員工吧？還有⋯照顧水院，宰鎮告訴我水院最近很忙，希望他不要累到了。」

成勳聞言、放下手裡的小狗，往在德身邊坐了過去：「在德哥、你回來吧！水院沒了你都垮著臉，一點笑容都沒有呢！」

「他本來就是撲克臉啊！」在德迴避著成勳的視線。

成勳搖了搖在德的肩膀：「在德哥你不要這樣，水院他是真的在難過⋯」

「我現在很忙⋯我白天得去勝浩哥的公司幫忙。」在德找著藉口：「勝浩哥有些很重要的工作要我做，我沒辦法白天夜晚兩頭燒。」他站立起來，抱著小狗兒在客廳裡踱來踱去：「況且我又能幫他什麼呢？我又不是管理職，表演的話⋯後輩這麼多都可以做的啊！又不差我一個。」

「在德哥、你才是水院的搭檔啊！你忍心丟下他一個人⋯」

「我哪有那本事丟下他，他有多嫌棄我你知道嗎？他為什麼要當管理者，就是他可以排我的班，我以前上台的表很滿的，他都把我的部分縮減了⋯說我年紀大、說我身體不好、說我體力不夠、說我專注力下降⋯說我應該把舞台讓給年輕人。」

「他還不准我跟其他人搭檔做Sub，真的很喜歡管我⋯我又不是他的東西！」在德說得太激動，把懷裡的山德嚇到了，狗兒一跳就跳到了地板上，在德又坐下來，皺著一張臉：「他都受不了我了，我為什麼要受的了他⋯」

成勳從後頭環抱著在德，焦急地說：「在德哥你真傻、你都不知道水院有多愛你。」這些明明都是水院很彆扭的在照護著在德的證據，在德卻偏偏要往不好的地方想去，這下成勳可明白了為什麼志源說過在德什麼都好，就是很容易想太多。

「繼續跟我在一起也沒什麼意義，他年紀也不小了，去找個女孩結婚還比較要緊⋯最好是能趕快給他生個孩子的那種⋯」在德說著他荒唐的願望，把成勳弄得哭笑不得：「在德哥你在說什麼胡話！」

「我不是隨便亂講的，他本來就喜歡女人，以前他的女朋友都長得漂亮、身材又好。」在德說著說著眼淚就一顆顆掉下來，最後乾脆屈著身體大哭了起來：「而且⋯水院他也很喜歡小孩⋯」

他哭到連房間裡的Tony都跑出來關心的程度，顯然在德到現在還跟Tony合租不是沒有道理的，Tony先是拍拍在德的背給他順了順氣：「在德啊、不要哭啦！這樣會嚇到客人的，我弄點吃的招待招待人家好不好，你也來幫忙吧！」Tony讓在德協助他做了兩三道料理，雖然只是把冰箱裡的微波食品拿出來加熱這種簡單的動作，起碼成功的轉換了在德的心情，等菜上桌的時候，在德的情緒已經鎮靜多了。

成勳還沒有放棄勸在德回jekki的事情，他假裝不經意地提到：「現在我成了新的老闆了，我今晚想去三樓看看，我都還沒去過那裡，不知道那裡到底是什麼情形。」

「嗯⋯我也沒去過那。」在德附和著他。

據說三樓是很單純的給成雙的Dom與Sub的交誼廳，在德是表演者，沒去過那裡也很合理，可是成勳故意說：「啊⋯我特別好奇呢！可是今天晚上志源哥要回家跟家人聚餐，我也不想用Sub的身分上去⋯」他想利用在德善良的個性：「不然在德哥你可以做我的伴嗎？」

「嗯⋯」在德有點慌張，他沒想過會有人向他提出這種要求，可是對方是成勳啊！還用著這麼充滿期待的眼神看著自己⋯在德才在斟酌著要怎麼回絕的時候，Tony倒是搶先說了：「在德啊你想去玩就玩得開心點啊，反正明天放假不是嗎？」

在德嘟囔著：「那兒也不算是能玩的地方⋯」成勳拉住他的手：「走嘛走嘛、你就從來都沒有想上去看看嗎？」

在德怎麼沒想過，可是規矩就是規矩，三樓只有成對的會員才能去，他只是個員工而已⋯況且水院從來就不准他跟客人見面的，還取笑他不要破壞觀眾對他的印象。

「你是怕遇到水院嗎？」成勳乾脆使出激將法。

「哪有！我是哥哥我幹嘛要怕他。」

成勳把在德拉起來：「這就對啦！走、先到我家去，我會幫你好好打扮打扮⋯」

(幾個小時後)

宰鎮站在車門邊，遠遠的就看見成勳跟一個長頭髮的女孩走過來，他倆走的挺慢的，成勳還特別溫柔的摟著她的肩膀，他才在想這女孩是到底是誰啊？就被走近他的“她”給嚇傻了。

「嗨、親故。」在德說：「拜託你、不要笑我。」

宰鎮的眼睛睜得超大，一句話也說不出來。

「你看吧！很好看的、宰鎮哥也被你迷住了。」成勳笑得合不攏嘴。

宰鎮眨了眨眼：「你這樣⋯好像我媽媽。」

在德微微嘟起嘴：「像媽媽好像不是什麼稱讚，成勳⋯我看還是算了。」他小心翼翼地拉攏自己的長大衣，轉身想回去，黑色的及膝皮裙優雅的畫出一道幅度。

「在德哥你別想逃走！」成勳用力的抓住在德：「相信我⋯真的很漂亮的⋯現在回去換衣服也太遲了，而且你都答應我了不是嗎？」

「不要啦⋯我錯了我錯了⋯讓我回家⋯不要這樣捉弄我啦！」在德被成勳塞上了後座，過程中還很不淑女的弄掀了自己的裙子，還好允智提供了全新的安全褲，讓在德躲過了走光的危機，不過他裙子翻起來的瞬間宰鎮竟然害羞地轉開了頭，看來成勳給在德的變裝挺成功的。

在德一路上都戰戰兢兢地拉著那件裙子，怪的是平常他在舞台上裸露慣了，此時穿上女孩兒的衣裳卻讓他感到空前的暴露，明明他腿上那雙黑色長襪已經用吊帶固定的牢牢的、及膝裙下也穿上黑色安全褲，左看右看就是不可能曝光，但是他除了害羞地併攏著腿以外，一直下意識摸著自己的大腿，彷彿想要把那條裙子順得長一點似的。

成勳想不到在德會這麼緊張，臨下車前他好意問在德：「在德哥、你要是真的覺得很不舒服的話⋯也可以現在就送你回家。」

宰鎮插話：「你就當做在表演，你是最厲害的Sub Player，沒道理你沒辦法演一個女Sub。」

在德被宰鎮一句話堵得不知怎麼反駁，他尷尬的笑了笑：「我表演的時候都有戴面具的⋯我現在⋯」

「那就給你一個啊！」宰鎮從前座拿出準備好的盒子，裡面有一白一黑兩個半罩式面具，正好搭配成勳與在德的衣服，成勳幫助在德在不要弄亂那頭黑色假髮的情況下戴好，他想了一下：「或許你也願意戴上這個？」

在德接過成勳手裡的項圈，認出了那個曾經屬於他的東西，他淺淺一笑：「哇～好懷念喔！」這次一樣由成勳幫他戴上，在德現在變得冷靜多了，他微微搧動濃濃的睫毛：「你希望我叫你什麼？主人？先生？還是⋯」

「你想叫我什麼？」成勳說。

在德從剛剛看到那個項圈的時候就忍不住想起了從前，曾經他每晚戴著它登台的日子，那時候他都是用那個名字呼喚著他的Dom⋯

「我想叫你“閣下”。」在德微笑著說。

成勳好像也瞬間明白了這兩個字的意義，他溫柔地牽著在德下車，在德已經完全進入了角色裡，他飽含情意地注視著帶領他的成勳，他倆在宰鎮帶路下直接上了三樓。

這層交誼廳的氣氛與一般上流社會的私人招待所無異，幾名衣冠楚楚的Dom或是在沙發上閒聊，或是在桌邊打橋牌，他們的Sub也是盛裝打扮，有些是跪在Dom的腳邊，有些則只是坐在旁邊，也不是每一個人都有戴面具，不過每一Sub都戴著項圈。

成勳的出現立刻引起眾人的注目，一方面這裡的新面孔很少，一方面一身白衣的成勳不僅年輕，也美的太過搶眼。成勳一坐下來便有其他Dom過來想與他認識認識，在德安靜地跪在成勳的左邊，把頭靠在成勳的左膝，舒服地閉上雙眼，好像在在德的世界裡，除了成勳撫在他頭顱上的手，就沒有其他東西。

成勳小聲的與其他Dom聊著天，裡面包括他幾天前才見過的鄭會計師，她帶著一位白髮蒼蒼的Sub，兩個人已經是多年的夫妻。這裡的規矩是未經Dom的同意，不能任意與別人的Sub交談、身體接觸跟眼神接觸都不可以，連盯著別人的Sub看也算很無禮，所以每次鄭會計師的丈夫想說什麼的時候，他都要靠近妻子的耳邊把想說的話告訴她，然後由她負責跟成勳交談。

這種溝通當然是非常沒有效率，但是這些會員好像都很享受在這樣的模式裡，顯然在這空間中可以盡情沈浸於這特異的互動，並且一點都不用在意會收到異樣的眼光。後來他們開始品酒與用餐時也一樣，服務生給每一對都只上了一份餐具跟一個酒杯，Dom們都與自己的Sub共食。

成勳也想餵在德吃點東西，於是細心地把食物切成小塊再叉到在德的嘴邊，並且與他共飲一杯酒。在德本來就喜歡紅酒，這高檔的酒類讓他不自覺地散發幸福的笑容，也讓成勳趁機給他吃下不少餐點，成勳彎下腰輕聲問：「腿不會難受嗎？想不想起來坐在沙發上了？」

「沒關係⋯」在德在成勳耳邊回答：「只是我好像要醉了⋯哼哼。」在德的酒量其實不怎麼好，平常他自己喝的不多，可是剛才的酒太美味了，他一時間控制不住，喝酒喝到有點暈陶陶的。

在德沒有刻意改變自己的聲音，才一說完話就有一位紳士客氣的問了成勳：「請問⋯“她”是不是“黑水晶”。」

成勳心想這樣也能被認出來，他尷尬地看了看跪在地上的在德，在德緩緩閉了閉眼睛，表示讓成勳來回答。

「他是黑水晶沒錯。」成勳誠實地回覆：「現在不是他的上班時間，我很榮幸今晚可以與他一起出席。」

這消息立刻引起一陣騷動，在場的客人都興奮了起來，鄭會計師雖然早就猜到在德的身分，此時她也有點按耐不住想跟在德說說話的衝動，開口問：「我們⋯從來沒這麼近距離的看到黑水晶本人，以前都只有白水晶來過⋯大家都是他的粉絲，不曉得可不可以⋯」

成勳點點頭，扶著在德坐上沙發，讓現場所有人輪著跟他致意，除了Dom以外連Sub都一個個向他傾吐著仰慕之情，最後一對上前的伴侶，那個中年的Dom甚至是單膝跪著向他說話：「我每年都有送一束玫瑰給你，你有收到嗎？」

在德害羞地說：「有、我每次白色情人節都會收到花，還有卡片⋯你就是署名“三月十四號”的人嗎？」

「是啊！我跟我太太都是你的忠實觀眾，我們是在十五年前的白色情人節在jekki認識的，那天晚上就是你跟白水晶一起表演的⋯所以你是我們的媒人呢！」

「哪兒的話⋯」在德臉上漾著笑容，這麼多年他從沒跟jekki的賓客說過話，第一次收到這麼熱切的稱讚，讓他感到很意外也很開心。

「可是為什麼最近你又休息了呢？有一段時間都沒見到你跟白水晶的合作了。」那個Dom難掩失望，其他人也紛紛附和：「是啊是啊！我們都挺想你的。」

「他現在可忙著當別人公司的理事呢、哪有時間再來委屈自己被綁被揍。」一個聲音冷冷地傳來。

所有人轉頭看著發話的人，水院戴著眼罩、板著臉站在牆邊，他用寒冷的眼神盯著在德：「說不定他就要成為人家公司的老闆娘了，看不上這兒的工資。」

在德漲紅了臉，把頭垂得低低的，他不是沒料想過水院再見到他也不會給他好臉色看，可是他又能說什麼呢？最後一次見面時還是自己說要離開水院的。

成勳本想說些話安慰在德，水院又突然熱情的向其他客人介紹成勳是jekki的新老闆，並且帶著他與眾人閒聊。一改剛剛的不友善，這是平日水院招呼賓客的專業態度。後來水院根本把在德當成空氣一樣，一眼都沒再看過在德。

在德靜靜地待著不動，他眼眶裡濕濕的，不曉得是真有淚水還是他天生的，他湊到成勳旁邊說：「閣下、我能再喝一杯嗎？」然後一口氣把成勳遞給他的那杯酒喝光：「請允許我再來一杯。」

成勳被在德的樣子嚇到了，他躊躇了半天、還是讓在德又喝了點酒，在德明顯醉了，軟軟的靠著成勳，鼻子一吸一吸的像是馬上要哭出來，成勳對他說：「你想回家了嗎？」

「您決定吧！」在德沙啞地說。

成勳向其他人告辭，請大家繼續，他扶著在德去取外套，想要宰鎮載他倆回去，走到門口卻發現水院在那裡等著他們。

「水院、你是怎麼了！」成勳現下也有點來氣了。

水院走過去，伸手到在德的脖子那裡：「他不是任何人的Sub，不要再給他戴這種東西。」他用單手就解開那個項圈，往成勳胸口一丟，好險成勳反應快接住了沒讓它掉下去。

「我想當誰的Sub，關你什麼事。」在德真的醉得不輕，原本很霸氣的話聽起來只像隻小貓在撒嬌。

「你跟我來！」水院一把把在德從成勳懷裡搶過來，拉了人就走，成勳想衝上去阻止，卻被宰鎮攔住了。

「沒關係的，在德要是真不想跟他走，死也不會被他拉走的⋯」宰鎮說：「你不是就想他們好好談談嗎？隨他們去吧⋯」


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有水德goal in行為，請慎入

水院把車停在地下室的車位，下車繞到副駕駛座替在德開了門，在德已經醉到睡了過去，長長的睫毛在小臉上投下兩道倒影。

水院傾身替在德解開安全帶，他盯著在德長大衣下的裙擺，還有其下纖細的雙腿，就算在德睡著了，還是不忘了把腿併攏。

水院心想：「他就算醉倒了還是很專業的扮演著女生。」好氣又好笑的同時，他管不住自己的手往在德的裙子摸去。

本來他以為在德穿的是褲襪，所以他在摸到吊帶襪的扣環的時候更是驚喜，水院的心臟噗通噗通跳著，覺得血液都往下腹跑去。

「你到底摸夠了沒啊？」在德突然張開眼睛冷不丁地說了一句，一揚手就是個反手巴掌往水院臉上拍過去，不過他沒用上什麼力氣，倒是很像在調情。

「為什麼不回鹽倉洞？」在德發現這裡是水院家地下室，他不滿地嘟囔著，不過還是自己推開水院走下車。

水院跟在他後面，想著：「我是瘋了才可能讓你穿著這一身回Tony家。」

在德有點踉蹌的走進電梯，他甩開水院想扶著他腰部的手：「有監視器的，你老實點。」然後自己靠在鏡子邊，短短的幾秒鐘內，他眼皮又垂了下來，好像馬上又可以睡著。

水院在電梯打開後，趁著在德恍神時，把在德打橫抱了起來，往自家門口快步走去，他們從來就沒在公司跟家門外做過這種動作，可是在德現在的外表是個女人，水院也不擔心被鄰居撞見。

「你幹嘛？放我下來啦⋯」在德迷迷糊糊地說著。

水院不理他，一路走到家門口才放下懷裡的人，門一開就把在德粗魯地推進去。他用一隻手把在德按在牆上，另一隻手砰地關上門落鎖，玄關的感應燈自動亮了起來。

「唔⋯」在德被水院的強吻堵住了嘴。不只是水院的嘴，水院的兩手也不安份，他快速地扒掉在德的大衣，蹲下來胡亂摸著在德。「你穿了吊帶襪、對不對？」水院用興奮的用語氣問著，同時蹲下來掀起在德的裙子確認。

「幹嘛啦！」在德踢掉鞋子，想往客廳走去，此時水院正好一把抓住了他安全褲裡吊帶襪的扣環，在德一扯就聽到“啪”的一聲，他左邊的褲襪就被水院拉著脫了一半。「你不要碰我！」他拖著水院走了兩步去摸客廳的電燈開關，才剛打開就被水院從後面撲倒在木地板上，左邊的襪子也被水院整個脫掉了。

「放開我！」在德奮力地向前爬了一點距離，又被水院抓著腳踝拖了回來，水院用雙手緊緊按著在德的左小腿，伸出舌頭對著他腳踝後方的刺青重重地舔了一下。

在德突然間像是失掉所有力氣般軟了下來：「啊哈⋯你不要碰那裡啊⋯」紋身的地方是在德的敏感帶，水院每次只要稍稍刺激那處，在德就會立刻癱軟求饒。

「嗚⋯你不要⋯這樣是犯規⋯」在德面部朝下在地板上掙扎著，水院接續著在他腳踝後方落下的親吻讓他整個人都不好了，剛剛的醉酒都嚇醒了，他弱弱地用另外一隻腳踢著水院，希冀著水院可以停下⋯當然這般半心半意的抵抗是沒什麼效果的，尤其水院又是鐵了心要欺負在德，除了吻以外、水院開始用手指尖沿著那漢字畫起了圈圈：「你是不是來感覺了？」他詢問的聲調相當冷靜。

在德只能在喘息間艱難的發出蚊子一般的聲音：「不要⋯不要這樣欺負我⋯」說到後來他甚至有點哽咽。

「我問你是不是想要了？」水院又更嚴厲了。

在德這下真的哭了出來，他長長的黑色假髮披散在地上，從後面只能看到他一抖一抖的頭顱：「求你了，我⋯我不要在客廳⋯」

水院這才有點覺得自己是過份了，他放開在在德腳上的手，俯上去輕輕幫在德翻了個身：「不要哭了⋯」水院摸了摸在德哭到皺成一團的小臉：「你不哭我就讓你進房間⋯」

在德點點頭，任由水院把他扶起來。然後水院又蹲下來把在德攔腰扛起，連客廳燈都沒關上就直接往房間裡去。

一進房間在德就被水院摔到床上，在德彈坐了起來，順了順翻起的裙子，水院跪在他跟前，幫他整理亂掉的假髮，對著他溫柔地笑著：「看看這個小哭包⋯」湊上去親了一下在德臉頰上的淚痕。

水院把在德放在腿上的手揮開，自己伸進他的裙子裡解掉另一邊的扣環，再把在德的安全褲跟內褲拉掉，在德用右腳碰了一下水院，提醒他右邊的襪子還在，水院抓住在德的腳，愛憐地撫著他小腿肚：「留著吧！裙子也是⋯」然後輕輕推著在德讓他向後倒在床上，自己才開始脫衣服。

客廳的燈光從未關掉的房門透進來，在德想要掩飾自己裙子下面的半勃，選擇轉身趴在床上。他埋著小臉閉上眼睛，等水院爬上床的時候感覺到床墊的凹陷，然後是摸進裙子的手⋯一隻沾了潤滑液的手指放在穴口。

「嘿、放鬆。」水院感受到在德身體一僵，用另外一隻手輕拍他的髖骨處，托著他的臀部讓他把下半身跪起來，等在德準備好以後，慢慢把手指放進去。

被進入時在德微弱地喘息著，通常他都是這般安靜，水院接著開始用另一手玩著在德的陰莖，在德有點疲軟的性器又被挑起了，這種酥麻的感覺讓在德的後面又能接受水院的第二跟第三根手指。

「你好像有變的比較緊⋯」水院用言語調戲著在德，不過手上倒是挺溫柔的，又擠了一次潤滑液耐心擴張著：「我可以不要戴嗎？」

「不行、我沒有⋯」在德悶悶地說，他才說完就發現體內的手指力道變重了，水院狠狠地按壓著在德敏感的內壁，讓他無助地用手捂著嘴，以免發出不雅的聲音。

「你裡面很乾淨的。」水院有點像在抱怨在德的拒絕，他無情地逗弄著在德的前後方，把在德逼到邊緣，然後又突然收手⋯在德被殘忍地拋下，他迷迷糊糊的撐起上半身想找尋水院去了哪裡，可是假髮垂下來擋住了他的視線。

突然間水院的陰莖就插進來了，他用兩手掐著在德的髖部兩側，一下就直接撞到在德的深處。在德受不了地慘叫了一聲：「啊！」兩隻撐著自己的手擰著床單，像是在忍著不要立刻趴下去。

水院對這個反應很滿意，他跪在在德身後，規律地捅進在德的身體裡，次次都往最柔軟的地方攻過去：「你真的⋯很緊⋯這段時間你都沒有自己玩過嗎？」

在德無言地搖搖頭當作回應，那頭長髮也隨著他的動作而飄動，這模樣太引人犯罪了，水院這下更用力地挺進那暖熱的甬道：「你就不會去買個玩具？」

當然在德沒有這種東西，工作上他總是被各種道具綁啊、鞭打啊、電啊、可是私下他挺保守的，就從來沒想過用什麼情趣用品，連性伴侶也是十五年來沒換過。「嗯⋯哼⋯」在德微微的呻吟著，他是連叫床都很內斂的那一種。

水院的攻擊很快就讓在德嗚咽地射在那件裙子裡，他虛弱地往前趴倒，只剩臀部被水院抓著操幹，弄得他上半身也在床面上前後晃動著。「親愛的、我還沒到呢⋯」水院的語氣有點喘，他見在德沒有回應，暫時停下俯身過去撩起在德的黑髮：「親愛的？」

又有一滴眼淚從在德的睫毛下溜出來，水院在那淚珠滑到床單上之前用手指接著，他想湊上去親在德的嘴，這動作讓水院性器又探得更深了。

「嗯⋯」在德抖了一下，他的身子像是有自己的意識一樣，把水院包得更緊密。

水院快快地奪走了一個淺吻，他跪回去原來的位置：「你不說我就當做你沒事⋯你等下再哭我也不會停的⋯」他重拾剛才的節奏，抽插了好一會兒後，覺得不滿意在德的沈默，往前一把抱起在德，讓愛人的上半身後靠在自己懷裡，利用在德下墜的作用力往更裡面搗弄。

在德仰著頭不住低喃，長假髮披散在他的臉上，參雜著晶瑩的淚水，他被水院環在胸口的臂膀固定住，剛發洩過的性器又被水院握在手裡，下面承受著水院的進攻。

「啊⋯水院⋯不要了⋯」

水院對這一切置若罔聞，不斷用力往上頂著，直到在德又動情地勃起，把那件及膝裙撐起了個小帳篷。他撥開在德左肩的髮絲，把鼻子放在頸脖交接處磨蹭著：「你有沒有想我？」

在德爽到快昏厥過去，怎麼有神智回答，下場就是被水院更緊湊地猛攻，水院喊著：「你有沒有懷念這個⋯你是我的⋯你是我的⋯你是我的⋯」

最後他大吼一聲在在德體內射精了，牙齒往在德的肩上用力咬下去，同時間在德的陰莖又噴出一股精液。

水院氣喘呼呼地摟著在德往側邊倒下，他粗重的氣息噴在在德還穿著上衣的背上，一手癡迷地梳著在德掃在自己臉上的頭髮，緩過來以後、他說：「我覺得你黑頭髮真的很好看⋯」其實水院挺捨不得退出在德的體內，他好想永遠跟愛人這樣相連著。

在德緩緩地回神，他也不想離開水院的臂彎，可是身上的裝扮讓他不太自在，他動了一下：「我需要洗個澡⋯」

這回水院沒有強留他，側躺著在床上用微光看著在德笨拙地脫掉假髮、長襪跟上衣，又嫌棄地脫了裙子，在德很想直接把裙子丟垃圾桶，他不滿地嘟嚷：「我得賠成勳的妹妹一件新裙子了。」

「我可以付錢的。」水院冷靜地回擊。

在德進了浴室，在蓮蓬頭下沖澡的時候，被水院從後方挽上來，他吻著剛剛在德被種了草莓的那處，用已經拔掉保險套的陰莖往在德的屁股擠壓著：「在德哥⋯」這撒嬌的音調說明水院還想要。

可惜在德就是個除了床以外別的地方都免談的人，他轉身給了水院一個深吻，分開以後他誠實地說：「別這樣⋯我覺得我那邊有點⋯」水院聽了也往那裡探過去，確實有點腫腫的：「我不進去總可以了吧！」

在德拗不過水院，洗完澡後側躺在床上讓水院握住兩個人的陰莖擼著又射了一次，水院帶著他去浴室稍作清潔後，把在德摟在懷裡，貼在他耳邊說：「我想你了⋯」

在德在黑暗裡沒說什麼，水院可憐兮兮地說：「你回來上班吧？」

在德幽幽地嘆了口氣：「我還有事情要處理⋯我現在沒有空回去。」

水院把他抱得更緊了：「你能有什麼事情？就你該不會又想跟警察⋯」

「跟警察沒關係⋯」在德接著說：「是公司裡的事⋯我不能隨便就離開的，我要做到一個段落才行。」

「你到底搞不搞得清楚你是在哪裡上班啊？」水院聽到在德說的是Tony的公司的事情，又更生氣了。

「我就只是告訴你，沒有在徵求你的同意⋯」在德轉身背對著水院，又被水院硬轉過來：「你⋯你不要拖太久，小心我解僱你！」

在德沒有再講話，他靜靜地往水院懷裡擠了擠，其實他也想念水院想念的不得了，只是沒有完成他想完成的事之前⋯他寧可離水院遠一點。

他在心裡想著： “對不起、水院⋯我不是存心要騙你的⋯”

成勳在水院把在德帶走以後，跟宰鎮待到打烊以後才離開，他傳訊息問志源回家了沒有？睡著了嗎？能不能讓他去志源家？志源回覆說因為稍早在父母家有喝酒，沒辦法去接成勳，成勳不以為意，他讓宰鎮送自己過去。

他到志源家的時候，志源抱著露西在客廳看電視等他，成勳看志源有點鬱悶的樣子，靠過去問：「家裡都好嗎？」志源點：「家裡人都好，除了叫我趕快找個伴以外⋯」

「你是不能告訴他們你跟我的事嗎？」成勳不想聽起來太過於像在質問，他自己也還沒跟母親說。

「不會啊、我離婚的當時就跟家裡坦承我是Dom，我爸媽聽不懂，只理解成我是雙的⋯」志源聳聳肩：「然後從此我媽看見不錯的男生也會打聽對方是不是同⋯能塞給我的對象又更多了。」

他把成勳逗笑了，自己又嚴肅了起來：「你看這個⋯」他拿著手機的通訊軟體談話記錄給成勳看。

上面有一個日期、約是十天後，一串數字、跟一個價格⋯成勳馬上看懂：「這是哪家公司？」

志源告訴他這家公司的名字，算是中型的科技公司，價格是收購價，日期是志源父兄的公司董事會開完發佈重大訊息時間。

「是溢價收購嗎？買光市面上的流通股數？」成勳問。

「沒錯、我在聚會上聽到的，我把這些都告訴權會長了。」志源的眼裡透著痛苦：「他可以好好賺一票，還掌握了我犯罪的行為，我打賭他事成以後還會放消息給我家，他要讓我⋯」

「他要讓我在家族圈裡成為人渣，讓我跟家裡徹底決裂⋯」


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性行為描寫

成勳從週末結束後就天天關注著那支股票，整週都用超過平常一倍的交易量在緩緩上漲著，他明瞭這是權會長聽了志源的通風報信後陸陸續續在收購，不過由於志源家族的公司出的價格高於過去一月均價的約百分之三十，照這個走勢看來，權會長買入的股票穩賺不賠。

然後是重大訊息發佈的前一天，交易量異常的高，這種程度讓人不懷疑消息有走漏都難⋯那晚上成勳陪著志源打了整晚電動，因為除了遊戲以外，恐怕沒別的方法可以讓志源分心。

重大訊息發佈的早上，志源讓成勳先回家，他說：「我也要回家一趟，起碼我爸想打死我的時候，還不勞煩他老人家衝過來我家。」

成勳回家跟媽媽一起吃了午餐，結束後他打開手機，果然財經新聞全是志源家的集團公告要收購那公司的消息，股價也大漲了，成勳稍微算了一下，假設前面十天的交易量有一半是權會長跟他找的人頭買進的，這一票他大概有套利了兩億美金。

他心想：「這真的太離奇了，誰會猜得出內線交易的主犯是對手集團呢？」

到了傍晚成勳就有點按耐不住了，他開始傳一堆訊息給志源：“你回家了嗎？”、“你沒事嗎？”、“你家裡還好嗎？”可是志源都沒讀，一直到晚上九點多他才接到志源的來電。

「哥你沒事吧？」成勳焦急地問。

「我沒事的。」志源聽起來很累。

成勳不放心、想去志源家確認他的狀況，志源聽起來不太情願，但他從不敢跟成勳唱反調，只淡淡說了：「你先等著，我讓宰鎮去接你。」

成勳在出門前被妹妹攔住了，她在電梯裡揪著成勳的袖子：「哥、你別去了，你知道志源哥闖了什麼禍嗎？都傳開了。」

成勳當然聽懂允智在說什麼，他不想理會妹妹過度的反應，可是電梯到一樓的時候，成勳的母親站在大廳，看來允智把成勳跟志源在交往的消息說了出去。

「你給我回去樓上待著。」母親嚴肅地說。

成勳小聲地說了句：「媽媽、我以後會解釋給你聽的⋯」然後筆直走出大門。

母親跟妹妹追著他到了外面，看到宰鎮的車，母親大吼出來：「孩子、回來！我反對你們在一起！」

「不可能的⋯我已經不可能跟志源哥分開了。」

母親說：「不行、我錯看志源這個孩子了，他做了大逆不道的事情！」

她見成勳想直接上車，開始跑了起來，用成勳沒有見過的速度跑到車邊：「你太信任志源了！」母親指著站在車門旁的宰鎮：「他都讓這個男的來接你，可是你知道他是什麼人嗎？我都調查過了，這個人他有前科的⋯他是殺人兇手。」

成勳大聲了起來：「媽媽你這是在說什麼啊！」成勳怎麼也不相信這是事實。

「女士。」宰鎮有禮地說：「我是殺了人沒錯，可是在那之前⋯他在我背上⋯我是說⋯那是正當防衛，我後來沒有坐牢的。」

成勳被宰鎮的坦白嚇了一跳，不過他瞭解宰鎮是多麼善良多麼溫暖的人，他把手放上車門把的時候，宰鎮阻止了成勳：「回去吧⋯永遠永遠⋯不要讓你的媽媽不開心。」

幾個人僵在那裡，尤其成勳的母親都快急哭了，成勳心裡一陣絞痛，他上前去抱了抱母親：「媽媽對不起，我是不孝的兒子⋯我⋯我⋯就讓我任性一次吧！」他放開母親，不顧宰鎮的阻擋，自己跑了起來：「宰鎮哥你不載我、我就自己去！」他一路衝到社區外面的街道上，看到公車經過就跳上去，坐了幾站以後，在一個熱鬧的地方下車，拿出手機用叫車軟體又找了一台車，往志源所住的汝夷島奔去⋯

成勳在快十一點時到達志源家，他自行開門進去，除了玄關自動亮起的感應燈之外，屋裡一片漆黑。

露西先跑出來歡迎成勳，成勳把牠抱起：「寶貝兒、你爸爸在哪裡呢？」他一路走進房間，才摸到電燈開關，志源就在黑暗裡說：「別開燈。」

窗外透進來的月光能夠讓成勳分辨出志源背靠著床坐在床邊的地毯上，他抱著露西走過去一起坐下：「哥你沒事吧？」

「對不起、我讓你跟你母親吵架了！」志源悶悶地說，宰鎮已經告訴他之前在成勳家樓下的事。

「我問你有沒有事呢？你家人有沒有對你怎樣？」成勳伸手撫著志源的後腦勺，懷裡的露西這時卻跑掉了。

「還能怎樣？當然是被罵了！」其實志源還被父親打了一個大耳刮子，剛才照鏡子臉還腫的呢！為了不讓成勳看見，他選擇不開燈。

「我去的時候剛好權會長打給我哥⋯哼！他也真夠狂的，直接撥到我家，我哥開著擴音跟他講的，他全部都告訴我大哥了⋯」

志源自嘲地說：「其實兩億美金跟我能繼承到的財產比還少了呢！何況權會長只願意分我百分之十五，他接近中午就轉帳給我在海外的戶頭了⋯我大哥覺得我瘋了，他本來還擔心我是不是有什麼把柄在人家手上，我說一點也沒有，可惜我沒法跟他說真正的理由。」

「那你父親還好嗎？」成勳知道前陣子志源父親身體不太好。

「他血壓一度飆得很高⋯還死不了，這種老賊要死還不太容易呢！」志源的語氣像是在開玩笑，但是成勳太熟悉志源了，他家裡人不像成勳家常常把愛放在嘴邊，是很傳統的家風，明明很愛對方但就是不容易互相坦承，現在志源對惹父親微恙一事分明是在自責呢！又偏偏要說這種反話。

「哥。」成勳摟著志源的手臂，把頭放在他肩膀上：「以後會好的⋯」他倆現在都傷透了家人的心，只能期盼日後慢慢來修補關係了。

志源把另一手覆在成勳的手上：「你不用跟我一起完蛋的，如果你想就此跟我分手的話⋯」他頓了一下，吞了口水再繼續說：「我沒關係的⋯你永遠都是我的好弟弟，我將一直用哥哥的身分守護你。」

「別說傻話了，我這輩子都是你的人。」成勳從第一次聽到志源的計畫時就萬分不同意，可是他理解志源的聰明，跟他身上的重擔：「你有非常高潔的情操⋯你是我遇見過最好的人，我不可能放過你。」

「你母親說的是對的，你太過信任我了。」志源總是在否認別人的稱讚：「我根本就配不上你⋯」志源的下一步有很大的機率會讓成勳無法承受，他在整個佈局裡最怕的就是傷害到成勳。

「你總以為我在扮演什麼騎士⋯差遠了，我是在贖罪。」志源的聲音有點顫抖，他就要跟成勳坦白他最骯髒的一段歷史：「宰鎮告訴我你母親查出他的過去⋯」

「是啊！竟然有這種離譜的事情，我得要向宰鎮哥好好道歉！」成勳說。

「你不明白，生命是很脆弱的⋯」微光下志源的表情很複雜：「當你目睹著一個人在你面前斷了氣，你才能真正體會到生命的⋯」

成勳非常驚訝這居然可能是真的：「宰鎮哥這麼和善的人⋯」

「你想過我為什麼會成為那個世界的王者的嗎？我跟你說過，我一生最恐怖的一晚⋯當我終於良心發現的時候，我想他們停止，我想在德在失血過多之前趕快送醫院，宰鎮是下一個要被虐待致死的人，我想要阻止暴力持續發生⋯」

「可那裡有一屋子的Dom，我還是年紀最小的，如果不是原本的領導者死了的話，憑我們三個人怎麼可能全身而退？」志源一邊回想著一邊說：「雖然他是個作威作福的老頭⋯我到現在都不能忘記他嚥氣的瞬間⋯」

「哥、你不要再想了。」成勳隱約猜到宰鎮說自己是正當防衛的話，一定是跟他曾被虐待有關，只是沒聯想到志源也在場。

「不、你沒聽懂！」志源激動地說：「人是我殺的、不然我怎麼可能可以變成新的領導人！」他跪起來緊緊抓著成勳的雙肩：「多少個夜晚，我只要閉上眼睛⋯就能回想起我拿著那把武士刀把他給⋯」

志源衝上去阻止左撇子強姦在德的當下，那個表演者就很識相的退到一邊，等老年的統治者來收拾志源。宰鎮被綁著跪在一邊，他小聲跟志源說：「他是我兄弟，拜託你、把我鬆綁⋯我可以幫我們逃出去⋯」

志源真的這麼做了，引起了老頭子的暴怒，他舉起本來要用在宰鎮的虐殺場景的武士刀，往宰鎮的背部砍了過去，造成一道三四十公分的傷口，讓宰鎮大量失血、趴在地上動彈不得，他還想補上第二刀砍下宰鎮的頭顱⋯志源被逼得回擊，他上前奪了長刀的下一秒，不經思考就砍向對方。那把武士刀真的很鋒利，當舊的王頸部動脈被劃開的瞬間，血是像噴泉一樣狂噴出來，撒了志源的一身，他就站在那裡、眼看著那個老人吐出一生中最後的一口氣⋯

成勳聽了志源的描述，訝異地說：「那為什麼是宰鎮哥？」

「因為他當時未成年、未成年就算殺人也不會被判死刑⋯因為他先受到傷害⋯有機會被減刑或是無罪，因為我父母告訴宰鎮⋯會幫他請最好的律師、會出錢幫他母親換肝、會讓他妹妹上最好的學校、會給他在首爾買一間房子⋯還有這輩子他都會是殷家的員工，永遠不愁沒有薪水領。」志源痛苦地閉上雙眼：「他母親沒有挺到合適的捐贈者出現，她急救無效的那天，宰鎮在出庭⋯他錯過了母親的最後一面。」

「成勳、我有罪⋯不管是剝奪了宰鎮最後的天倫，還是奪走了別人的性命⋯不論死的人是好人還是惡人。」志源已淚流滿面，他睜開眼直視成勳：「成勳、我愛你，勝過愛我自己⋯可是你還能愛我嗎？」

「你能愛我的污點嗎？你能愛我的傷痕嗎？」

「那怎麼能算是一個污點？那是你的勳章⋯你救了你自己、也救了在德哥跟宰鎮哥。」成勳疼惜地抱著志源，心想：“放心吧！你的傷痕、讓我來治癒⋯就像你治癒了我一樣。”

他們在地毯上相擁著，直到志源慢慢止住了哭泣，他吸吸鼻子：「對不起、我明天就要去⋯」

成勳聞言，內心刺痛了一下，他真的非常非常捨不得志源，但他又能說什麼呢？

「哥、你想做什麼我都支持你⋯你不要擔心我。」成勳寧願他倆開開心心地度過這最後一晚，他站起來、在月光下、在志源的眼前，彷彿像表演一樣，開始一件件的脫衣服。

「哥、跟我做愛。」他全身赤裸著對志源說：「除了你給我的項圈、別的什麼都不戴⋯你不是做了一個新的給我嗎？我知道你做了⋯拿出來！」

志源著迷的看著成勳瑩白的身軀、點了點頭，他摸向床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出幾天前才做好的物品，一個深咖啡色的新項圈，完全按照成勳的尺寸訂做的。他收到後還在猶豫什麼是最好的時機⋯顯然成勳已經幫他做了決定。

他起身站在成勳的面前，用發抖的雙手替成勳戴上：「勳吶、你是我的了⋯」在他意識到之前，這句話就脫口而出了。

「嗯⋯永遠。」成勳微笑著。

那晚上成勳在志源的懷抱裡，真的除了項圈以外沒有別的東西，連保險套他都不讓志源戴：「哥你不是去檢查過了嗎？」他點破志源前陣子偷偷去做健康檢查的事情，還跟志源說自己也做了：「我是乾淨的⋯你也是乾淨的⋯我想擁有全部的你⋯也想你擁有全部的我⋯」志源暖笑著同意了他，帶著成勳去浴室做了徹底的清潔，然後讓成勳躺在大床上，在月光的壟罩下盡情地索取愛人的蜜驅。

「主人⋯啊⋯佔有我⋯快一點⋯深一點。」成勳用雙腳緊緊地圈著志源，鼓勵志源更用力進入自己，他深深沉迷於這種與愛人毫無間隙的親密：「要我⋯求你了⋯」

志源的攻擊讓成勳很快就射精了，他自己也低吼著射進成勳的甬道裡，志源抽出去後躺在成勳的身旁：「還喜歡嗎？小奴隸？」他憐愛地捧著成勳的臉讓他轉向自己。

成勳在恍惚間不自主的靠過去志源的懷中：「主人⋯請再來一次，今晚我不要睡著⋯」

第二次志源讓成勳跪在床邊，上身俯在柔軟的床上，自己從後面攻進去。成勳從沒有經歷過這種程度的歡愉，志源恰到好處的粗暴弄得他欲仙欲死：「主人⋯求你了⋯我不乖⋯求你懲罰我⋯啊哈⋯」志源做到忘情處，狠狠的在成勳的雪臀上重重拍了三下，成勳發出了吟浪的叫喊，蜜徑緊緊夾住志源的陰莖：「填滿我⋯填滿我⋯射到我滿出來⋯啊！」志源在退出成勳的時候，從穴口帶出了一道濃濃的白濁，他用拇指把精液按回去了成勳的體內，氣喘呼呼地說：「小奴隸，你還沒飽嗎？」

成勳發出的聲音不比蚊子大聲多少：「嗯⋯我還要⋯要你⋯愛我⋯」

後來志源自己躺在床上讓成勳騎他，成勳瞇著眼小幅度的前後擺動：「請扶著我⋯」他要求志源把兩手圈住自己的手腕。

志源眼裡充滿遲疑，他沒有忘記成勳第一次在他面前崩潰的事情。

「沒關係的⋯你會接住我的⋯」成勳鼓勵著志源，在志源輕輕圈住自己雙腕之後開始仰頭奮力地上下動起來：「啊！好棒⋯愛你⋯啊！」

成勳纏著志源一整晚，每次志源想拔出去的時候他都不滿的抗議：「要永遠連著你⋯永遠在一起。」他要求志源在體力放盡時用手跟嘴佔有自己，似乎想要盡量延長兩人相處的時光，一直到天邊出現魚肚白時，志源才抱著昏過去的成勳去清洗⋯

(幾小時後)

「喂、虎東哥嗎？」

「志源吶、你怎麼這麼早就起床了？還是你整晚沒睡啊？」

「那不重要！哥、我上次拜託你的事情你可以⋯」

「沒問題啊！你說你男友現在人在哪？」

志源告訴虎東、成勳今天都會待在志源家裡，然後說明水院晚上會去店裡，可是虎東說他的人很難掌握宰鎮的行蹤：「那個Double J很會到處亂跑的，你知道他這幾晚都能甩掉我們的跟蹤嗎？」

志源嘆了一口氣，宰鎮真的是最不受控制的一個，不過現下有更重要的目標：「哥、那另一件事你也沒問題吧！」

「謝謝哥、就都交給你了⋯」志源掛了電話，走回房間看著床上的成勳，他的愛人還在夢鄉裡，睡衣上半部沒有扣上扣子，露出半個胸膛，白皙的肌膚上一點一點的吻痕像雪地裡盛開的紅花，志源癡迷地看了很久，想把這絕美的景象深深烙印在腦海中。

他離開前留了一張字條在床頭櫃上：“勳、不要開電視、不要看手機⋯我愛你。”

志源深深祈禱成勳能夠乖乖聽話，他最不想發生的狀況，就是讓成勳看到自己戴上手銬的模樣⋯


	23. Chapter 23

志源一走進警察局就表示自己與李總局長有約，才說完就看到壽根從遠遠的地方衝過來：「志源吶～」他一臉歡欣的看著久違的志源。

「嗨、哥。」志源看到壽根也非常開心。

「你怎麼直接跟我約在這？幹嘛不約我喝酒？」壽根問。

志源沒多解釋什麼，他直接了當地說：「哥、請你幫我找一個你認識最野心勃勃、不擇手段⋯」

「野心勃勃、不擇手段？那你應該去找虎東哥，警察局裡不會有這種人，我們都在等退休⋯」壽根笑著打斷他的話。

「你聽我講完嘛！我要找的不是黑幫⋯」

那個女人只花了二十分鐘就出現在總局，她風風火火地衝進李壽根總局長的辦公室：「叔我來了！」然後看到志源也在裡面。

她馬上變臉：「叔你真是不擇手段要把我嫁出去嗎？連在警察局都可以相親？」

「傻姑娘、這是妳的大案子喔！而且他離過婚了。」壽根馬上回答，又偷瞄了一下志源有沒有因此生氣。

志源當然沒生氣，他禮貌地站起來接過那位檢察官的名片：「黃⋯」

「叫我小黃就好，我的本名太俗了。」黃檢察官爽快地說，她坐下來紮起那頭長直黑髮：「你趕時間嗎？殷先生。」她見志源搖搖頭、就接著說：「叔我們先叫外賣好不好？已經十一點了，我肚子餓的話沒辦法工作。」

志源看著堂堂總局長壽根就這樣依著她的話打內線分機叫人訂餐，他心想：“我打賭她200%是個Dom⋯”

他們三個人在會議室裡吃過了午餐(黃檢察官居然跟壽根一樣都吃完了大份的炸醬麵)，她拿出錄音筆：「殷歐巴您介意嗎？」

「沒關係⋯」

然後志源開始從頭解釋，當中他還出示了自己手機上的通話與訊息記錄，黃檢察官聽得眼睛都發亮了，她明顯知道自己撞了大運。本來她一出現的時候志源還覺得她戴個眼鏡未施脂粉的樣子有點像個未經世事的大學生，可是隨著跟她談話以後發現黃檢察官思想敏捷邏輯清晰，好幾次壽根都還沒搞清楚志源在講什麼的時候，她竟可以立刻接話與志源深入討論下去，那種感覺就像是你在與一個實力相當的對手在打網球，她可以完美接住你的每一擊。

黃檢察官與志源來回確認了所有證據與細節，她一邊收拾錄音筆一邊發出不可思議的讚嘆：「這真是太完美了⋯叔你可以幫我立刻調到五六個人來嗎？辦金融犯罪的、口風要緊的，不能打草驚蛇⋯」她轉向壽根說。

「我現在就去安排⋯」壽根馬上站起來走出去，志源又一次目睹總局長像奴隸一樣被黃檢察官呼來換去。

等壽根離開後會議室裡只剩下志源與黃檢察官，她說：「志源歐巴、我現在沒在錄音，你可以⋯方便告訴我實話嗎？」

志源看著她，挑起了一邊的眉毛。

「這是我看過最經典的內線交易⋯而且你坑殺的還是你自己家裡的公司。」她盯著志源的雙眼緩緩的說：「一切的證據都太完美⋯看起來就像是個天衣無縫的⋯陷阱。」

「一個揭穿商業之神－權大善人的真面目的陷阱。用自己當誘餌扳倒這個巨人，你要不是個瘋子，就是個天才。」

志源就知道這個女人不簡單：「這只是個開始而已，要成功抓到他才能扳倒他。」

「你就不擔心你自己？你也是犯了內線交易，這可是重罪。」她問。

志源完全了解這種自殺式攻擊的苦果，他裝作悠哉地說：「我可以交出我所有的不法所得，如果我夠格成為汙點證人，我相信妳可以讓我不用吃那麼久牢飯。」

她笑了笑：「你明明知道污點證人幸運的話是可以得到緩刑的⋯我覺得你是天才！還是個長的很帥的天才！」她看到志源害羞地笑出來，又皺起了眉：「我沒把握能不能抓到他本人，這種人在警界一定有眼線，或許從你踏進警局的那一刻，就有人向他通風報信，不然、等一下專案小組集結成的時候、還是我申請立案調查的時候、申請拘捕令的時候⋯任何一個環節都有可能洩漏風聲。」她說得很有道理，通常這種有錢人都能在限制出境的命令到達海關前，成功的用一些小手段溜出國去。

「沒有抓到他本人，就不能算是成功。」志源點點頭：「白道有該走的行政程序，在那之前我也有準備⋯」他簡單敘述了一下他之前跟虎東的約定。

這時候壽根開門走進來：「小黃、妳的人齊了。」他轉向志源：「我建議你在他落網前先不要離開這裡，拘捕令可能要明天才能下來，要委屈你在這裡待一晚了。」

志源在黃檢察官站起來的同時也站起來：「沒關係、我已經做好睡牢房的心理建設了。」他與黃檢察官握了握手，感覺到這女人的手勁比他想像中有力。

「志源歐巴、接下來我們就來大幹一場吧？」她的微笑中透著興奮，與壽根握手以後她就走了出去。

志源與壽根對視一眼：「哥、她辦事的風格真的蠻像黑幫⋯」

黃檢察官的動作飛快，當天午夜拘捕令就下來了，據說她跑到檢查署長的辦公室跟長官拍桌子，撂狠話說這件案子絕對辦的成，誰敢搞小動作護航的話，她就向媒體爆料檢查署接受企業關說，奇怪的是這些個大男人們好像一個個都會被她的瘋狂所震懾，所以三更半夜裡她就出發帶著一隊金融警察去抓人了。

道高一尺魔高一丈，消息約莫在十點左右走漏，權會長接到線報後火速的趨車趕往機場，那裡已經有他的私人飛機在停機坪裡待命，他還不忘抱著自己手提電腦，裡面可有著他全部的收藏，還有所有交易的記錄，他打算潛逃到其它國家，再讓律師在韓國跟檢方慢慢周旋，反正他瑞士銀行裡的錢多的是，買下一個小島慢慢享清福也不是問題，等警方到了他的豪宅時，註定是要撲空的。

他才在這麼想，就發現車子已經很久沒有在動，權會長按下通話鍵與高級房車前座的司機通話：「怎麼不走啊？」

「會長、前面的車不動啊⋯」

這麼晚豪宅區怎麼可能會塞車，才想問為什麼就發現有人在敲車子的窗戶，心想奇怪前後車的保鑣是死到哪去了，就發現駕駛座的門開了，司機哇的一聲被人抓下車，權會長拉下中間的檔板，隔著防彈玻璃與一個男人對望。

那個男人的臉像砂鍋一樣大，小小的眼睛直直地瞪著權會長，惡狠狠地對他說：「想打架嗎？想流血嗎？」

(第二天傍晚)

「志源吶、你可以走了」壽根親自陪著志源走出去：「小黃那姑娘把嫌疑人都抓起來了，沒有串供的可能性，你可以被交保候傳了。」他貼著志源的耳邊說：「她挺欣賞你的，這麼快就讓你交保⋯還有、我已經跟虎東哥說好，他會派人暗中保護你的安危。」

「他昨晚有成功阻止權會長逃出境嗎？」志源問。

壽根笑著說：「當然、他可是天下壯士。」

他倆正笑成一團的時候，志源發現有人在走廊盡頭等著他：「朴督察。」他向對方打招呼。

「殷⋯閣下。」戴眼鏡的男人用他的外號稱呼他。

「你拿到權會長的手機與電腦硬碟備份了嗎？」

「兩個小時前拿到了⋯裡面特別精彩。」朴督察說。

「全韓國手腳最快的檢察官就是查金融犯罪的，掃黃組搞半年也未必能申請到搜查令，金融組半天就可以把人扣下來了。」志源有點小得意地說：「就連刑期也是，教唆猥褻頂多三年、還可以緩刑，你還很難定他罪⋯內線交易最少關七年，多的十幾年也有，況且他這次可是罪證確鑿。」

「佩服。」朴督察一臉感激：「你的腦袋沒有用來犯罪，真是國人的幸運。」

志源輕輕嘆了口氣：「我早已罪孽深重⋯只是你不知道而已。」最後他說：「能不能在“左撇子”找到下一個靠山之前抓住他，就要看你們的本事了。」

「喔！你還不知道？他昨晚已經落網了！那個男孩逮到他了。」

志源挺驚訝：「哪個男孩？」

「你的男孩。」

(前一天半夜)

左撇子今晚心情很差，精確的說是他很浮躁，稍早他到權會家的時候，警衛告訴他會長出門了，管家也不在，倒不是權家有欠他錢，他每次完事都直接拿現金走人，但他就是討厭權會長這種隨時在改變心意的作風，覺得自己的時間被浪費了。

他驅車前往首爾最大的DS夜店，想找個人來玩玩，他從吧檯往舞池望，看到Chris那個小屁孩跟一群狐朋狗友在那裡胡鬧，他仔細觀察了一下Chris最新的Sub，嗯⋯很年輕，不過沒有他上一個綠色頭髮的Sub可愛，本來他還打算向那個“菜蟲”出手的，不過還來不及行動那個Sub就消失了，估計是被Chris的虐待嚇跑了。

「喂、老爺爺、閃開點。」今夜店裡生意很好，吧檯區也擠了很多年輕人，跟他們相比左撇子可以說是很老很老了，他默默地移動到更偏僻的位置，沒必要在這種人多的場合惹上事。

這就是他這幾十年來的生存方式，總是在暗處觀察，挑選落單與極度落魄的人下手，沒有人委託他的時候，他白天就是一個普通上班族，夜裡頂多當個略顯暴力的Dom，直到去年底他滿六十歲被公司強制退休，然後又碰上權會長這個胃口很大的客戶，他才讓低調了二十年的生意重新繁盛起來。

當然⋯隨著旺盛的生意、還有他重燃的⋯性慾，他在一旁看著幾個年輕的Sub在酒過三巡以後開心的跳上桌子跳舞，其中有一個黑頭髮的男孩跳的最是放得開，比旁邊幾個女孩扭的還要更妖嬌⋯

左撇子發現那個男孩沒有戴項圈，顯然是一個無主的Sub，男孩察覺他的視線，搧動長長的睫毛向他拋了一個媚眼，把手裡的酒杯舉起來向他隔空敬了一下。

左撇子的心漏跳了一拍，想不到能在這裡遇到對一個老男人有興趣的少年。他安靜地觀察著這個年輕人，發現他跟身旁的人好像本來也不認識，只是隨機的在夜店遇上，這下他覺得機會來了，他耐心等著男孩又多喝了不少酒，歪歪斜斜地往廁所走去。

他快速地跟上，男廁裡只有他們兩個人。

「嗨、爹地，又遇到你了」男孩剛解放完自己，有點重心不穩地靠在洗手台邊向他笑著。

左撇子伸手想把他攬過來，快要碰到男孩的時候，他又突然嬌笑著跳開一步：「來抓我啊哈哈哈哈。」

左撇子認真了起來，他衝過去用兩手把男孩推到其中一間坐式廁所裡，男孩被他壓在隔間牆上，掙扎的力道比他想像中還要大。

「老色鬼、你幹什⋯」男孩的話還沒說完，就被左撇子手裡沾了乙醚的手帕給蒙住，幾秒後整個人就癱軟了下來。

左撇子架著黑髮少年走著，讓旁人只覺得男孩是因不勝酒力才軟綿綿地靠著他，來到冷清清的停車場，他早就故意把車停在監視器的死角，所以他從容的打開後車廂。

纖細的男孩就這樣被他整個人塞進去，左撇子在關上車蓋前，在微弱光源裡注視著他的俘虜，男孩安詳的面容像個睡著的公主，濃濃的睫毛在精緻的小臉上形成兩排扇子，嘴角還微微彎著。左撇子看得有點痴了、想像著這樣的一個尤物在他腳邊哭泣時不知該有多美⋯

躺著的人突然睜眼一笑：「抓到你了！」

下一瞬間左撇子就感到雙眼一陣強烈的辛辣感，他捂住臉往後退，還不忘矯健地把車蓋用力闔上，他被射進眼裡的防狼噴劑弄得非常痛苦，步履不穩的他才想走到前座，就被背後撞過來的人砰地撲倒在地上。

宰鎮整個人壓著左撇子，徒手往他頭部重敲了一下，這個年過六十的男人哪經得起宰鎮的攻擊，立刻就昏了過去。宰鎮掏出尼龍束線帶把左撇子的手固定在背後，雙腳也綁在一起了，撿起車鑰匙開啟後車廂把被困住的人扶出來。

「你還好嗎？」

「當然好啦！我以前還可以閉氣超過兩分鐘呢！」

他們倆盯著倒地的左撇子，宰鎮悠悠地說：「他比我想像中好對付⋯」

「嗯、他老了、我們長大了！」另一個人掏出手機撥了電話：「朴督察嗎？我是金在德⋯」

(幾個小時後)

水院在分局的走廊上老遠就看見在德，他跟宰鎮一起坐在長椅上，似乎快要睡著了，水院快步走到在德面前：「你染頭髮了。」他用手指稍微撥弄了一下在德的瀏海。

「嗯、對啊！」在德抬起頭，瞇著眼從濃密的睫毛下看著水院：「宰鎮幫我弄的⋯」才說完在德就立刻打了一個呵欠，水院坐下來讓在德靠著自己：「你還不能離開嗎？」

「我們等一下要去左撇子的房子。」在德閉著眼睛、蹭了蹭水院的肩膀。後來水院乾脆脫了長風衣蓋著在德的身體，讓他枕在自己的膝蓋上小憩。

大約又過了一小時，有警官過來說前線說可以讓他們過去了，宰鎮撇著嘴：「水院、我不想坐警車。」水院點點頭：「當然、我載你們過去吧。」

他們在封鎖線邊上遇到了宋警官，他戴著警帽的樣子還挺帥氣的：「鑑識組還在工作，進去要穿防護衣，有幾位要進去呢？」宰鎮與在德牽著手鑽進宋警官拉高的黃色帶子，在德回頭對著水院說：「你在這裡等我、有些東西⋯我希望你永遠都不用看到。」

他倆在左撇子家一樓客廳穿上塑膠上衣跟褲子，還帶上像浴帽一樣醜醜的帽子，手上也套上乳膠手套，再走向地下室，朴督察跟幾個鑑識人員已經在那裡了。

「兩位有印象嗎？這裡是他以前囚禁你們的地方嗎？」朴督察說。

其實認得出來跟認不出來已經沒有多大區別了，畢竟追訴期過了，也沒辦法用這樣定左撇子的罪，既使是如此、他倆還是有點激動。

宰鎮憑著記憶指出了他當初跟在德分別被關著的小囚房，裡面很簡陋，除了一張木板床以外也沒什麼東西了。

在德走進他的那一間，在床邊蹲下來：「我以前發現這裡鬆掉了。」他轉開其中一個床腳的木頭，把裡面的那一面轉出來：「這是我用指甲刻的。」

朴督察也蹲下湊過去看，木頭上有小小的一排字“金在德到此一遊”，他有點驚訝：「那一定很痛。」

「嗯。」在德小聲應了一下，坐在床上開始一顆顆的掉眼淚，宰鎮見狀也坐下來摟著在德：「督察、等你們採證完以後，我可以寫上“李宰鎮也來過”嗎？」他問。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有勳源goal in

志源離開的那天早上，成勳其實是在裝睡，因為他不保證能克制住自己不要哭泣著求志源別去。成勳做了一些研究，知道污點證人的認定還不算太容易，尤其是還有共犯在逃的狀態下，志源很可能要被羈押一陣子才行。

而被羈押就是成勳心裡最大的陰影⋯

他在志源關上門以後睜開眼睛，顫抖著拿起那張紙條，看完之後他不得不在床上做了好一會兒深呼吸，才能平復自己劇烈的心跳，不過那上面有志源寫的“我愛你”，成勳珍惜地收進皮夾裡。

洗澡是他唯一肯拿下項圈的時間，因為志源不要他看電視跟手機，成勳只能在偌大的家裡走來走去，當他認真地研究著志源家某一扇被鎖住的房門時，聽到了有人開門進來的聲音⋯

志源的母親站在玄關，與成勳面面相覷。

「我就懷疑這小子有對象了，原來是你。」她說。

「阿姨您好。」成勳尷尬地說。

他雖然有在志源家放了一兩套衣服，但是剛才他選了穿著志源的上衣跟短褲，希望能把自己放在志源的味道裡。

「別這麼拘束啊孩子！我曾偷偷希望過會是你⋯沒想到竟然成真了！」志源母親很欣慰的樣子。

她本來是想來安慰一下昨天被父親打了一巴掌的么兒，卻撞上志源的愛人，正好讓她能坐下來跟成勳好好聊聊：「我以前就覺得很神奇，為什麼志源一見到你就跟你特別投緣，他從小被哥哥姊姊包圍著，學說話也早、腦筋也動得快⋯本來他是不怎麼喜歡跟比自己年紀小的孩子玩的，只有你是例外！」

志源的母親接著告訴成勳，志源老家房間的床頭還擺著他倆在夏威夷的合照，這幾年她每次看見那照片都忍不住想像，如果成勳是女孩兒就好了。

「阿姨不是指男孩不好，只要那孩子開心就行。謝謝你、不嫌棄我兒子離過婚⋯」她握著成勳的手，誠懇地說：「要是你被他的暴脾氣傷害了，一定要告訴我，阿姨會好好敲他頭的⋯」

「不會的阿姨、哥從來不會對我兇。」成勳可沒在說謊話。

他與志源母親在客廳聊了一會兒，因為時間接近中午，她正感到奇怪志源為什麼放成勳一個人在家，成勳不想騙志源的母親，他老實跟志源母親說：「志源哥去了警察局的，他⋯他去自首。」

志源母親驚訝地跳起來：「這孩子是瘋了還是腦袋裝屎了嗎？」昨天他在家裡跟父兄坦承出賣公司的消息就夠奇葩了，結果居然有這種進展。她氣急敗壞地馬上打電話給大兒子講這件事：「你趕快去打聽一下那狗崽子真的進了警察局嗎？他會不會怎樣？！」志源母親不安地在客廳裡走來走去：「太詭異了、成勳你知道是什麼原因嗎？」

成勳向她坦白志源的計劃：「他跟權會長有點⋯恩怨，所以他決定要拖他下水，我⋯我不知道他有沒有符合污點證人的條件⋯希望有⋯」

「一小時內我們家族的律師就會來的，但是我得先跟我老公報告⋯走！你跟阿姨回家。」志源的母親讀完大兒子傳來的訊息，拉著成勳就走。

到了志源老家成勳就免不了被一屋子的殷家人關懷東關懷西，不過討論的最熱切地就是志源被視為大白癡的行徑，殷家的律師就是成勳在jekki照過面的中年紳士“三月十四號”，他冷靜地分析了志源手上握有的證據，跟他與權會長的互動：「只要他被認定是從犯而不是主犯⋯自首之下又供出所有涉案人，減刑是一定的，犯後態度良好跟歸還不法所得，就有機會緩刑。」

成勳也巴不得能夠這樣，最大的希望是權會長能馬上被逮到⋯他整天都坐立難安地想著這個，實在是難以靜心的時候，志源母親就讓他自己一個人待在志源婚前住的房間⋯

成勳把門鎖上，拿出剛才進了志源家門前就摘掉的項圈，那內圈刻的字是志源選的：“我愛你、與你相遇的緣分，與無所畏懼被你選擇的命運。”他靜靜地摸著那些刻痕，直到心情穩定下來，而且他還真的發現志源床頭有一個相框，裱著他們兩個少年時代的合照，背景是曾經同居過的那棟房子⋯他看著照片想起了很多回憶，心裡暗暗期盼著志源能渡過這個關卡，等志源能自由出境的那天，兩個人絕對要再回到夏威夷一次，重溫兒時的記憶。

那晚上他不敢開電視與手機，只戴著那個項圈閉目躺在志源的床上，腦海裡回想著志源溫柔呼喚他的聲音：「成勳⋯成勳⋯你是我的⋯」讓他慢慢進入夢鄉。

第二天中午左右律師就回報志源可以保釋的消息，保釋金額度比昨天殷家人預想的少了一點，成勳也請自己的秘書幫著領一部分的現金，大概兩三個小時錢就都湊齊了，這段時間他躲在房間裡用廣播聽了新聞，大都是在講權會長昨晚被收押的事情，只有稍微帶過志源的身分。志源的姐姐拿著成勳的手機過來跟他說：「成勳、我剛剛跟你妹妹講過你在我們家⋯她說你都不接電話，把你母親都急死了。」

成勳內疚的打回去給母親道歉，母親早被志源跑去警局的舉動嚇傻了，也不知道能說什麼好，他說自己在殷家一切都好，希望母親再給他兩天時間，掛掉以後他馬上接到水院的電話。

「我看到新聞了⋯我現在才知道為什麼志源哥要這麼緊急的把股份給你跟我了⋯」水院接著說：「我以後會把股份還他的⋯在德不准我收。」

「你在德哥在一起嗎？志源哥不是要你別講？」成勳問。

「這麼重要的事情我怎麼可能瞞著在德⋯是啊我現在在他家。」水院講出最重要的消息：「昨晚在德跟宰鎮哥逮住他了⋯那個傷害他們的人。」

成勳嚇了一跳：「他們倆有沒有受傷？」「沒有、都挺好的⋯除了整晚沒睡覺以外。」水院說：「宰鎮哥早上就回家補眠了，在德也還在睡覺⋯我晚上會從在德家直接去上班。」

原來宰鎮在素描被志源沒收以後，又重新畫了一張(他就從來沒乖乖聽志源的話過。)，他把畫拿給常常混夜店的朋友，炳宰跟世鎬這兩個包打聽，問遍了各個夜生活場所的員工，最後發現一個符合左撇子外型的男人，最近幾個月之間偶爾會出現在某DS夜店，就是Chris常去的那家，所以宰鎮找了在德一起去蹲點堵左撇子，昨晚就這麼成功了。

水院掛斷電話以後，就發現睡眼惺忪的在德已經從房間裡走出來到了客廳，在德看見被水院轉成靜音的電視上，正在撥著權會長跟殷式財團內線交易的新聞。

「志源哥他⋯他怎麼了？」在德好像馬上就要哭出來。

「親愛的⋯別擔心。」水院站起來把在德抱住，往他太陽穴的地方親了親：「成勳說志源哥馬上就可以交保⋯」水院與在德在沙發上坐下、解釋給在德聽志源的計畫，讓在德明白志源用他自己的方法讓幕後的黑手得到制裁，聽著聽著在德還是流下了不少眼淚，他抽抽噎噎地說：「志源哥他太有責任心了⋯我⋯我⋯」

水院溫柔地哄著在德：「你慢慢說⋯」他知道愛人有心事想講，耐心的等在德把淚水止住了。

在德吞吞吐吐地說：「我本來還想跟你商量⋯是不是我以後就別回去上班了，我不是為了勝浩哥⋯雖然他要我繼續在他公司做下去。我⋯我⋯想過了，我覺得你之前說的沒錯，我確實年紀大了⋯我自己也感覺得出來我這幾年狀況大不如前了⋯」

在德掛著兩行淚痕與水院對視著，水院怎麼不明白愛人的意思，這個他自己之前也沒少明示暗示過，在德對工作的態度太認真了，對演出的熱情也不簡單，可是二十年來高強度的表演與日夜顛倒的生活，都在慢慢地侵蝕著在德的健康。水院自從當了管理職以後，就利用職務之便，刻意把對在德身體危險的表演都撤了，也減少很多他的工作量，但是他最想要的其實是在德乾脆別做了，這是基於他是在德枕邊人的私心⋯不是基於他是jekki的管理者的想法。

他對著在德淺淺一笑：「我懂的⋯你真的辛苦了⋯」不用說出口的是⋯水院知道在德今天了卻了一個深藏二十年的心願，對在德來說這下他真的是可以放下了。另外、那種想在顛峰時期轉身離開的念頭，水院也當然曉得⋯以水院自己而言，這幾年他還在表演的唯一理由就是在德還沒有退下來，水院是絕對不捨得讓別人扮成Dom跟在德搭檔的。

可是這一切因為志源可能會面臨牢獄之災而有了變數，水院將在德摟在懷裡，輕輕對他說：「會好的、我都會陪著你⋯志源哥會沒事的，狀況穩定之前你還是先回來吧！但是不用太久的⋯我可以安排。」在德明瞭水院在管理能力上是很牢靠的，並且對退休這種事也不用急於一時，他漸漸放寬了心⋯與水院在沙發上交換著幾個淺吻，然後一起看著新聞裡志源從警局走出來的現場直播。

志源聽完朴督察描述宰鎮與在德抓到左撇子的經過，心情很是複雜，朴督察告訴他左撇子這個人應該能再繼續深究下去，所以警方不會太快公布這件案子的消息，但是權會長的電腦裡有很多能讓他身敗名裂的影片是鐵錚錚的事實，他說：「你走出去的時候，可以抬頭挺胸⋯我會接著黃檢察官開另外一場記者會，大眾會知道他就是個人渣，他大企業家的形象馬上就要毀了。」

志源不置可否，過一會兒他見到來保他的大哥跟律師：「謝謝你、哥、其實讓我這個敗家子多關兩天也是可以的。」

「你這個白癡。」志源大哥輕拍了一下他的頭：「你捨得成勳一直等你嗎？走吧⋯你不准他看電視，所以他一起來了，現在在車上等。」

志源忍著內心的激動，在步出警局大門的時候，他面無表情地面對成群的記者與此起彼落的閃光燈，他眼神裡那股霸氣讓現場與電視機前的觀眾彷彿忘了這是個待罪之人，在他緩緩步下門口階梯的過程，雍容地如同出巡的帝王，讓人望而生畏，直到他在樓梯盡頭被某個鼓起勇氣提問的記者堵上麥克風，他沒仔細聽那是什麼問題，只冷冷地回答：「這個案子已經進入司法程序，無可奉告。」然後在保鑣的護送下快步離開。

一上車後座他就被撲上來的成勳緊緊抱住：「哥、你還好嗎？」

「嗯、我沒事。」志源在成勳的懷抱裡放鬆下來，他拍拍成勳的背：「好孩子、你也沒事嗎？」

「我很好、我昨晚不是一個人的，我在你老家睡的。」成勳笑著說。

「喔⋯那可真是。」志源有點詞窮，他被邊上的大哥充滿玩味的眼光盯的挺不舒服，連回到家以後也是，看來殷家一家子的人比起關心志源會不會真的進監牢，還更專注於聽志源自己講講是怎麼追到成勳的。

可惜志源並不想跟他們分享太多感情的事，他簡短待了一小會兒，與律師跟父兄討論一下必要的事情，就拉著成勳回到自己家了。在家裡他們倆點了一些外賣，在電視機前看過幾條新聞，志源發表了一下感想：「原來大眾關心權會長電腦裡的性虐影片，遠遠超過關心他內線交易。」

「群眾總是⋯嗜血的嘛！」成勳安慰著志源，確實一般人對DS關係都是充滿誤解，但是那種窺淫癖又讓這種新聞特別受人注目。成勳關了電視，往志源的身上蹭了蹭：「哥⋯」對熱戀的人來說一晚上的分開也是難熬的。

志源順了順成勳的頭髮，慈愛地說：「你今天晚上可以叫我“Daddy”嗎？」

成勳皺著眉頭：「我⋯不太想。」

志源也不生氣，他思考了一下，露出一個鬼臉：「那我叫你“Daddy”怎麼樣？」他馬上被成勳的粉拳打了一下：「哥、你不要開玩笑。」

「好好好⋯不開玩笑。」志源把嘴貼到成勳耳邊：「我想要你⋯在我裡面，可以嗎？」

成勳聽了眼睛一亮，他曾經偷偷想過這個，沒想到志源反而先說了。他興奮地問：「我可以嗎？」畢竟成勳大學時代也瘋狂玩過，他可是什麼都試過了，自覺什麼都很擅長。

「你要對人家溫柔一點。」志源有點緊張，可是他覺得竟然跟成勳好了，就應該互相都試一試，交換一下上下，才能知道成勳平常到底是什麼感受。

成勳俏皮地說：「當然沒問題！哥、反悔的是小狗喔！」他給了志源大大的一吻，想要盡力回報之前志源對他的“照顧”。他帶著志源到浴室，引導著志源在沐浴間裡自己先把手指放進去體內清洗。

「你不能幫幫我嗎？我自己不敢放進去。」志源是很怕痛的那種人，就是不敢自己戳進自己的身體。

成勳心想：“你不是常常對我這麼做嗎？有什麼好害怕的？”但是他嘴上可和善了：「那我數到三、一⋯三！。」

「喂！你反了嗎這是⋯」志源小聲抱怨著，他覺得屁股裡那根手指真的感覺超怪的，尤其成勳還配合著蓮蓬頭的水柱，開始反覆移動幫他做清潔。

「原來是這種感覺啊⋯很奇怪⋯」過了一會志源發現這樣真的不會痛，只是感覺脹脹的，他有點納悶為什麼有人會喜歡這個。成勳蹲在志源身後，一直拼命在忍笑，因為志源乖乖地不敢動、任由成勳擺佈的樣子真的太可愛了。

後來成勳洗的差不多了，他見到志源的性器一點反應也沒有，有點調皮的想找一下志源體內哪裡比較敏感，所以放了第二根手指，並且稍微用上力氣按著志源的腸道。

志源有點被成勳的挑動弄得來感覺了，他自己推翻了剛才的想法，偷偷忍耐著不要發出曖昧的呻吟，漸漸的、水聲也有點掩飾不住他粗重的喘息，他咳了一下：「勳、你可以⋯先不要玩了嗎？你答應我要紳士點的⋯可不可以去床上？」

成勳當然說好，他在床上幫趴著的志源用潤滑液把甬道弄得很鬆軟，連志源的陰莖也有點半勃。「哥、你想要趴著做嗎？趴著可能容易點。」成勳問。

志源自己轉過來，仰望著愛人：「我想看著你的臉做。」

成勳先是俯下身去跟志源熱吻了好一會兒，兩個人的勃起的性器磨蹭在一起弄得濕濕黏黏的，再來就有點折騰志源的老腰了，成勳幫他在背後墊了一個枕頭，再慢慢把套了保險套跟抹了潤滑的陰莖推進去。

「哥、你還行嗎？」成勳忍著衝動，不敢太躁進。

「還⋯死不了。」

志源一副要英勇赴義的樣子讓成勳失笑出來：「哈哈、哥你這樣叫人家怎麼繼續下去嘛⋯」這一笑有點牽動兩人的下身，弄得志源微微哼了一聲：「你不要太過分喔⋯我有的是機會收拾你。」

「等你喔⋯」成勳輕笑著頂了志源一下，又讓志源驚呼了一聲。

「姜成勳你完蛋了我告訴你⋯」志源不曉得哪裡來的力氣，他用力推了成勳一下，讓成勳整個往後倒下去，自己坐起來開始在成勳身上奮力地騎：「你以為這樣我就沒辦法治你嗎？」方才成勳的擴張挺成功的，志源除了感覺體內很脹很熱以外，並沒有什麼痛意，可是被騎的成勳完全不妙了，他仰著頭陶醉在被志源緊緊包住的快感裡：「哥你不要動的那麼快、我⋯我覺得我⋯啊⋯這樣我會很快就⋯」

志源不讓成勳有喘息的空間，他抓著成勳的上臂，用臀部狠狠地把成勳釘在床上，用力擺動直到成勳大喊著達到高潮。志源在成勳登頂後還意猶未盡地小幅移動著，抓著成勳的手往自己的性器上面擼動，最後他射了成勳滿滿的胸膛上都是精液，還有一兩滴甚至噴到了成勳的下巴。

成勳在恍惚間舉手稍微抹了一下那滴白濁，然後伸出舌頭舔自己的手指，惹得志源一陣心神蕩漾，志源趴下去抱住成勳，深情地吻著他，在成勳的嘴裡嚐到自己的味道：「我愛你⋯」

「嗯、哥、我也愛你⋯」成勳幸福地笑著，也伸出雙手抱著志源。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公開鞭打行為

(幾個月後)

成勳在jekki的走廊上遇到穿著正裝的水院，他詫異地問：「水院你不用準備跟在德哥一起上台嗎？」

水院淺淺笑著：「在德說這一次他想回到最初⋯所以他的邀請了他的第一個搭檔一起⋯對不起、沒有先跟你報備、老闆。」

今晚是在德的告別秀，從幾個月前水院就在安排在德退休的事情，最大的疑慮是志源是否能夠脫罪，不過就在兩個禮拜前，一審判決的結果是幸運的，志源的刑期減半成三年多，緩刑二年。

權會長倒是從頭到尾不肯認罪，他得到十三年的重刑，另外他電腦裡的猥褻影片也讓他身敗名裂，權氏集團的股價在會長被收押後立刻雪崩式下跌，就算他能在二審上訴成功，曾經叱吒風雲的商業帝國也已經重傷難以復原。

成勳陪著志源參加了每一次出庭，起初光是踏進法院都讓他一身雞皮疙瘩，非要宰鎮在旁聽席從頭到尾握著他的手他才能撐過整場庭訊，隨著案情漸漸對志源有利後、他慢慢放寬了心，宣告緩刑的那天，成勳特別把頭髮全部染白了參加，他跟志源正好一黑一白的正裝，走出法庭時宛若天使與惡魔同時出現。記者衝上去問志源的感想，志源對著鏡頭淡淡地說：「謝謝法官給我重生的機會⋯」他搖了搖跟成勳交握的手：「我會好好生活⋯」

結果新聞出來都在討論志源身邊那個神秘的小鮮肉帥哥是誰，志源刷著手機相當感嘆：「為什麼新聞圖裡你都美的像個仙女⋯我就是個黑眼圈老人？！」

「你開什麼玩笑、我是男的！」成勳把手機搶過來，他也在暗自得意著攝影師把他拍的很漂亮，不過他就是不喜歡被當成女生：「你不相信我是男人、要我脫褲子證明給你看嗎？」

志源壞笑著說：「證明給我看啊！」然後自己也開始解褲襠⋯

總之志源暫時可免於牢獄之災了，水院也順理成章地能夠讓在德榮退，Tony公司已經有理事這個職位在等著在德，因為他在幾年前Tony的事業不順的時候把全部的身家都拿去幫助Tony，所以在德早就不只是Tony的室友，某種程度上他是Tony公司的創業夥伴。當然這麼一來水院就寂寞多了，尤其是他跟在德的上班時間將完全日夜錯開，偏偏在德死活不肯搬去水院家，最後水院只好想辦法租了在德家同一棟樓的屋子，至少他想跟在德聚聚的時候，搭個電梯就能到對方家。

這一晚jekki聚集了要歡送在德離開的觀眾，成勳能從包廂裡清清楚楚地看到舞池的賓客，包括殷家的律師“三月十四號”夫婦、鄭會計師夫婦，還有經常出現在三樓的客人們，宰鎮也邀請了世鎬跟炳宰這兩個大功臣，連Tony也帶著面具站在宰鎮身邊，成勳在包廂裡等著，開門進來的是戴著面具的志溶。

「嘿、親故、不好意思這麼晚還把你挖出來。」成勳對於要讓志溶丟下懷孕的老婆出來這件事還有點愧疚，他上前抱了抱志溶。

志溶拍了拍成勳的後背：「沒關係、她說改天你跟志源哥一定要來我家吃一次飯，拜託你們絕對要答應喔！」

「當然、可是夫人現在快生產了，讓她下廚太麻煩了，不然我們約在外面好嗎？」成勳建議。

「都行的、在我家叫外賣也行！」志溶與成勳寒暄著坐下。

燈光暗下、簾幕升起，在德被背對著觀眾被綁在舞台中間的拱門下，他單薄的身軀顯得那件白色襯衣異常寬大，久未修剪的頭髮又染成了淺亞麻色，長長的瀏海與黑色的眼罩遮住了半張小臉，此時他安靜地垂著頭，似乎隱隱在顫抖著、等待他未知的命運。

刷的一聲從後台響起，一個戴著黑色蕾絲眼罩的男人走出來，他黑色的真絲上衣跟黑色的皮褲與在德的白衣相映，手裡舞動著的長鞭令他有如地獄來的使者。

「那是志源哥嗎？」志溶靠過去小聲問了成勳。

「是啊！」成勳驕傲地微笑著，水院告訴過他志源就是最早被稱為“黑水晶”的男人，在德臨別的心願就是與他的導師重現二十年前jekki最經典的表演。

「他瘦了好多。」志溶比了一個大拇指，他從結婚那晚就沒再當面見過志源，可是這段日子志源努力的減肥效果不錯，讓志溶挺吃驚的。

志源此時在舞台上緩步來回走著，持續揮動長鞭擊打著拱門附近的木地板，他的動作非常精準，總能恰巧擊中在德赤裸的雙足旁邊，卻又不會真的打中在德，但是一聲聲響亮的拍擊早已將觀眾的情緒鼓起，全場屏息著看著台上的兩人。

「奴隸、你知道你犯了什麼罪嗎？」志源的聲音很低沈，卻在安靜的空間裡穿透進每個人的內心。

「是⋯我有罪⋯」在德低聲地回答，恐懼感潛伏在他的音調裡。

志源的鞭子在舞台中央劃起一道美麗的弧線，又“啪”的一響落在地上，他等觀眾們從驚嚇中平復下來，冷冷地說：「領取你的懲罰吧！奴隸：」他開始慢條斯里地把長鞭捲回手上：「我要鞭打你⋯二十下。」

「閣下⋯請您饒恕我。」在德的語氣很卑微：「可以只讓我挨十下嗎？」

「這不是你可以商量的事⋯」志源面向觀眾冷酷地說，他接著一甩手展開被收好的鞭子，在半空中形成一個大圓：「我每打你一下、你就要報數⋯不多不少二十下。」

在德認命地垂頭：「是的、閣下。」

志源回頭看著在德的背影，他靜靜地舉起手，第一鞭下去的時候很準確地落在在德背部的中心，響起清亮的鞭擊聲。滿廳的賓客都為這紮實的力道所驚呆，成勳能感到身邊的志溶也嚇得全身一僵，他伸手過去握住志溶的上臂，稍微用力捏了捏志溶，提醒他這都是專業的表演，志溶微微呼了一口大氣，在座位上挪了挪，此時台上的在德正聽從著志源的指令，報了一句：「一。」

後續的鞭打也都一鞭不落的次次打在在德身上，與以往的表演不同，在德除了報數以外不曾發出其他聲響，取而代之的是綁住他雙手的韁繩末端與拱門相接的銀環，會隨著在德被鞭打而往前傾的動作發出清脆的碰撞聲，還有在德每次被擊中後微弱的喘息，他這回的演出特別著重於內斂地表現這被虐待的過程，彷彿他越是忍耐，群眾就越能感受到他的痛楚。

志源在舞台上移動著，他手裡的鞭子因為長度的關係並不容易控制，特別是他要讓鞭子的落點盡量不要重複，還要能發出夠大的聲音，這對超過十年未上台的他也是很大的挑戰。要不是在德的懇求，他本不應該接受這樣的任務，而且二十鞭對志源的集中力與體力多少也是負擔，約莫在十幾鞭的時候，他手心的汗水已經滲透了鞭柄，果真這一下有點失準，悶悶地落在在德的側腰，雖然擊落的聲響很小，在德的反應卻很激烈，他腳上一滑、猛地失去重心往前倒，牽動手上的繩結讓銀環叮鈴作響，還因為雙手被縛的反作用力又回彈了一點。

成勳身處高處的包廂裡，也被這一擊驚嚇到，他知道志源失手打實了，他下意識地直接從座位上站起來，看著志源當場在台上呆掉的樣子。

志源此時真的腦袋一片空白，他突然有點想要把鞭子丟掉替在德鬆綁，可是他感到一股視線盯著他，他一抬頭就看到在高處包廂的成勳，於觀眾席的一片漆黑裡，成勳的白髮與白衣在曖曖地散發著光芒，他在模糊之間找到了成勳的雙眼，隔著一段距離與成勳對望著。

成勳也知道志源看到了自己，他明白志源內心的不安與迷惘，想要用眼神給愛人一些鼓勵。在那麼一秒兩秒的停頓間，台上的在德似乎找回了呼吸，他站穩腳步，忍著痛苦大聲喊出一句：「再來！」

成勳被在德的勇氣所鼓勵，他想起在德今晚的心願，也明瞭在德並不是那麼脆弱的人，所以他向著志源點點頭，示意他繼續下去。

志源宛若大夢初醒的回復了心情，他的雙目掃著台下的群眾，好在沒有人有發現他適才的動搖，他輕甩了一下長鞭，然後繼續揮舞著它往在德背上打下去。

「再來！」在德因為疼痛而忘記了次數，他跟隨著本能回應志源，其實他承受了最痛的一次以後，已感覺不太到後續比較輕微的刺激，而且越是放鬆反而越容易承受，所以他由著志源落下的一鞭鞭折磨自己的身軀，畢竟這就是他的最終，在德自己也隱約地希望能延長留在舞台上的時間。

實際的次數早已超過了二十下，志源終於放下手中的長鞭，讓鞭柄咚的一聲落在木地板上，他站在原地大口呼吸，找回了些許理智，然後慢慢的走到拱門下⋯舞台裡側與在德面對面的位置。

在德緩緩地抬起頭，看著志源起伏的胸口。

志源伸手往在德剛剛受創最嚴重的腰側那裡去，保持著一點微小的距離，沒有碰到在德的傷口，他的手描繪著在德的軀體，逐漸沿著在德的側身上移，一直摸到在德的頸脖，他四指伸直撫著在德的後頸，然後拇指用很輕的力道引著在德往上看著自己。

整廳的人沉默地看著志源的舉動，比起驚心動魄的鞭刑，現下空氣裡蠢蠢欲動的曖昧反而更令人屏住了呼吸。台上的志源與在德兩張臉靠的非常近，近到他們的鼻頭幾乎要靠在一起，嘴裡呼出的熱氣相互噴在對方的臉上。

志源的眼底有欣慰也有不捨，還有一點點深藏的遺憾，他與在德的命運是那麼緊緊地糾纏在一起，有一段時光⋯在他不得不放棄成勳的時候⋯他潛意識裡想著的是把在德教導成一個完美的Sub⋯老實說志源是在德的救命恩人，在德甚至可以為了他赴湯蹈火⋯在訓練的過程裡，他們曾經離戀人的關係僅有一線之隔，可以說只要志源開口，在德絕對不會拒絕。可是結局是在德遠遠超過了志源的期盼，他像浴火鳳凰一樣走出了瀕死的陰影，也活出了精采的表演人生⋯他就是jekki的“黑水晶”，而不是什麼人的代替品。

志源看著他最滿意的學生，千言萬語也無法表達此刻他內心的情感，最後他貼著在德的耳朵，輕聲地說：「謝謝你、你自由了！」

他用另外一隻手夾著一塊刀片劃過在德的脖子處，台下的眾人只看到一陣金屬反光，然後一條項圈就從在德的衣領間斷開掉下來，項圈的內裡朝上、無聲地落在台上，內圈裡刻的字就是：“今天是你新生的第一天” 

燈光暗掉、簾幕放下。

在觀眾席如雷的掌聲裡，簾幕重新升起，志源牽著在德的手，破天荒地在jekki的舞台上呈現表演者的謝幕。在德已經摘掉了眼罩，是第一次也是最後一次以真面目示人，他與志源一起向所有人彎腰致意，認真的程度幾乎要讓他親吻到地板上，一遍一遍的鞠躬中，所有的情緒湧上心頭，讓他長長的睫毛下面盈滿了淚水，在德才想要拭淚的時候，水院就衝出來塞了一大束花給他。

「親愛的、恭喜你。」水院在在德耳邊興奮地說，旁人看起來好像水院親到了在德的臉頰上。

在德發現水院也沒有遮住臉，他瞬間明白了愛人也要跟他一樣告別舞台了，想到這裡在德的眼淚已經止不住了，開始大顆大顆的掉下來。

「求婚！」宰鎮高八度的吶喊從台下傳上來，在德在淚眼婆娑裡看到世鎬跟炳宰在宰鎮身邊一起起鬨著：「求婚！求婚！」還有Tony也在一旁開心地拍著手，在德害羞地滿臉通紅，真想要找個地洞鑽進去。倒是水院很享受這個，他蹲下來把在德扛起，在眾人的歡呼聲中往後台跑去，一路扛著在德進了更衣間，把在德摁在門後面吻的天昏地暗⋯

當兩人因為需要呼吸而分開時，水院先是撩起了在德的上衣：「親愛的、讓我看一下你的傷口⋯」在德的側腰有一道很明顯的痕跡，正在滲著血絲⋯可能過不久就會變成瘀青。

「我沒事的、小傷而已。」在德摸摸水院的頭，安慰著愛人。

水院溫柔地說：「你先去沖一下，我再幫你上藥⋯」

「嗯。」在德放下手裡的花，卻捨不得放開水院，他拉著水院的手進了淋浴間，在德心想也許⋯在離開以前可以⋯他沒有跟水院在不是床的地方好過，可能⋯

後來在德對這個決定挺後悔的，這實在是很羞恥的一件事，因為當水院在淋浴間裡把在德抵在牆上幹到恍惚的時候，才故意問他要不要一起去荷蘭結婚。可憐的在德、兩隻腳已經圈在水院的背上了，唯一的支撐就是水院托著他臀部的手，還有下面那個相連的地方，還被水院惡意地重重頂著呢⋯這種情況下是要在德怎麼說不呢？好在他本來也沒有那麼堅持，或是說、在德一直在偷偷地渴望著能有一個家庭，就算不是在韓國境內的認同也行，然後⋯他在答應水院之後的高潮，也真的是特別的令人難忘，尤其是那時候水院的雙眸裡都要滴出蜜了⋯

(同時間)

成勳走進辦公室裡，看見志源疲倦地坐在沙發上，拿下眼罩的他在腎上腺素衰退後表現得挺頹唐的，傻傻地仰頭看著成勳。

成勳對著志源笑了笑：「哥。」志源不由自主地舉起手想碰碰成勳，成勳馬上反應過來牽住志源的手：「哥、你做的很好。」他知道志源還在內疚那一鞭的事，可是在德有水院照顧著呢！那就表示成勳得負責好好照顧志源了。

「我做的不好⋯這都是托你的福。」志源很謙虛。

成勳在他身邊坐下：「我是說真的，哥你真的做的很好了。」

「我也是說真的，你不要不相信我⋯這裡⋯所有的一切⋯都要歸功於你。」志源說得很真摯，他深情地望著成勳的雙眼，沒有說出口的是，他在二十年前發現自己的Dom取向之後、又意外奪走了一個人的性命，讓他一度逼迫自己對成勳放手，可是他開了這間店，發明了這麼奇特的演出方式⋯內心深處其實是在期盼著有一天成勳可以踏進來他的世界⋯接納他的一切⋯而這個夢想竟然成真了。

成勳也似乎從志源臉上讀懂了什麼，幾個月前這個男人還沉迷電玩、生活也看似毫無目標，現在志源不但戒了菸、還靠著運動掉了不少體重⋯成勳確實覺得自己幫助很大。可是志源也拯救了成勳不是嗎？要是沒有志源的愛，成勳也很可能會孤老一生的，這是雙向的救贖⋯不是誰功勞多誰功勞少的問題。

這種時候最好的解決方法就是用吻讓志源閉嘴，而且成勳當上老闆以後就讓宰鎮在辦公室的門上加了鎖，剛剛他走進來就落鎖了。

「哥、吻我⋯」成勳心裡忍著對水院的抱歉，又要再一次徵召他的沙發了⋯不過成勳這個老闆是很人性化的，不如之後就真的送水院一個新沙發好了⋯

大概三十分鐘之後，還沉浸在餘韻裡的成勳聽見有鑰匙在轉動鎖頭。在德把門開了一個很小的縫：「裡面的人⋯有穿衣服嗎？我們想進去可以嗎？」

志源跳起來飆了一句髒話：「啊洗、如果張水院有鑰匙的話、裝鎖有個屁用啊！」他們急急忙忙穿好衣服，還好門外的人體貼地給了足夠的時間，成勳是穿整齊以後自己走過去開門的。

「在德哥、恭喜你。」成勳給了門外的在德一個大大的擁抱。

「東西都收拾好了嗎？」志源在他身後問。

在德開心的點頭：「都收好了。」水院在旁邊幫他抱著一堆花束跟禮物。

「答應我你以後要常常來玩。」成勳突然覺得很感傷，在德離開了、這裡好像全部都會變的不一樣了。

「我會的。」在德說：「可是水院要先帶我去北歐玩一趟⋯水院想請三個禮拜假行嗎？」他說這話的時候已經是整個人軟軟地任著後方的水院圈在懷裡了。

志源本來想再開罵的，但是真正的老闆成勳都說好了，他也不能夠拿水院怎樣，只能假惺惺地說：「我告訴你⋯別想去看極光⋯那是要有人品才看的到的，可惜張水院就沒有人品⋯」

這次連成勳也受不了了，直接舉手往志源的臉上捏了下去⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水院到底有沒看到極光，請看Love or Lust第二章


	26. Chapter 26

尾聲

成勳在床上醒來，他身旁志源的位置已經冷掉了，只留下床單上的壓痕。他隱約感到身體有點"性福"的疼痛，距離正式搬到志源家裡，大約有一週了，雖然過去幾個月他倆都如膠似漆出雙入對，不過由於官司纏身的關係，志源尚不肯讓成勳真的搬來同居，直到一審宣判志源可以緩刑，他們才開始著手搬家的事宜。

志源先是把客房裝修成衣帽間，容納成勳數量可觀的收藏(其實還有三分之一的東西留在了成勳舊家)，又讓出自己形似網咖的書房的一半給成勳放書桌(反正他現在也不常打電動了，有更好玩的代替品)，好讓成勳可以在家中處理一些公事，甚是盡心盡力想讓成勳住的舒服。

剛搬進來的那幾天，因為水院休假中，成勳晚上都在jekki坐鎮，志源怕他太累，所以沒什麼機會作怪。有時候他還會扮演廚娘的角色，為晚起床的成勳做一頓簡單的早餐，就像昨天早上，志源就泡了咖啡並且烤了吐司，兩個人在飯廳安靜地吃飯。

「勳吶⋯在餐桌上可以不要玩手機嗎？」志源悶悶地說，心裡嘀咕著難道住一起這麼快就膩了嗎？看都不看我、也不稱讚我的咖啡？

「哥、我有重要的事！」成勳頭也不抬就回答了。

志源氣到嘴都嘟起來了，成勳此時笑著看向他：「騙你的啦！你看！」

成勳的手機裡是在德跟水院穿著正裝站在一個歐式庭院裡的照片，在德捧著一束小小的花，兩個人很開心的笑著，志源沒有漏看到他們左手無名指上的對戒。

「在德哥剛剛傳給我的、他跟水院在國外結婚了。」成勳笑著說，他盯著陷入沈默的志源，後者的眼裡有點濕潤⋯志源自己經歷過婚姻，知道結婚只是一個長久且重大的責任的開端，可是他看著兩個弟弟終於在十幾年的愛情長跑後走到這一關，內心依舊無比激動。

那天晚上，志源勸成勳就放手讓jekki的其他員工來營運一天也行，他希望跟成勳商量點事情。成勳考慮一下也同意了，畢竟之前水院也會有休假的時候，公司本來就不會因為管理者短暫不在而不能運行，就打消了出門的念頭。

晚飯後志源跟成勳坐在餐桌的兩邊，重新檢視他們之前簽訂的合約。

「我覺得這次我們可以試著簽一種比較原則性的契約。」志源建議。

他拿出另外一個版本的文件，上邊的內容相當簡單明瞭：「甲方、殷志源⋯乙方、姜成勳⋯」他快速地唸過一遍：「依此備忘錄，從⋯起建立專屬且具排他性的支配與臣服關係，甲方將依循乙方之意願，擁有對乙方的精神與肉體進行調教的權利。另甲乙雙方也互相負有照顧對方身心安全與健康之義務，直到雙方以書面協定解除本契約之效力為止。」他把東西遞給成勳：「勳吶～你願意跟我建立永久的一對一DS關係嗎？」

成勳早就認為他們兩人是這樣的關係了，不過他還是微笑著接過來：「是的、我願意。」成勳簽了名以後還給志源：「哥你也願意吧？」

「嗯、我也願意。」志源也簽下名。

志源另外補充：「其他的細節就依據我們之前簽的那個約而定⋯當然那個你就隨時可以改內容啦！」這段時間他們早已重新改了一兩次，成勳時不時會拿出來研究研究他想跟志源嘗試的新玩法。

「好。」成勳提醒他：「對了哥、我想好我的安全詞要用什麼了。」之前志源有跟他討論過，安全詞的原則是不拗口、好記，最好是不可能在床上會講到的字。

「我想用⋯“pikachu”」成勳說。

志源一臉疑惑：「那是什麼啊？」

「就是那個卡通啊！pika⋯pika⋯pikachu！」成勳模仿著動畫裡那個角色最經典的叫聲，他本來以為志源有在玩電動就一定會知道他在講什麼，豈知志源擅長的是格鬥跟攻城的，一時之間才沒有反應過來。」

志源思考了一下、露出恍然大悟的表情：「喔⋯你是說pokemon那個！」

「對啊！我覺得pikachu很可愛呢！」成勳說著說著又模仿了那隻口袋怪獸的叫聲。

「你換一個好不好？」志源居然拒絕了成勳。

「哥你覺得不好嗎？」成勳有點失望。

志源壞笑著說：「我覺得你如果在辦事時來一下這個聲帶模仿說不定很好玩，勳吶～你就換別的詞嘛！」

成勳翻了一個白眼：「所以你現在是除了Daddy Play以外你還要我cosplay就是了？」有時候他真懷疑志源到底能多幼稚。

「“泥”不要生氣啦！」志源最近發現撒嬌很好用，一有事先道歉就對了，所以他裝可愛的技巧正突飛猛進中。

成勳沒有回話，他拿著文件夾轉身回到房間，有點生悶氣似的坐在床上，抓了乳液就開始抹手腳。

志源乖乖地跟進來，他又用上小奶音：「成勳⋯成勳尼⋯」

「你想幹嘛啦！」成勳有點看不下去這惡意賣萌的伎倆。

志源臉不紅氣不喘的回答：「我沒有想幹嘛⋯我就想跟你做愛而已！」

成勳站起來手叉腰：「我不要跟你做愛⋯」他挑起一邊眉毛：「我要你狠狠地操我⋯」

所以現在成勳就躺在晨光裡，懶洋洋地感受著他體內某些地方羞恥的酸疼感，久久以後、他想起身找點水喝，此時他發現自己的右手腕上被綁了一條紅絲線。

這條線綁的挺鬆，上面掛了一個小鈴鐺，連著一條從門口牽進來的線。成勳的興趣被挑起了，他從床上起來、一邊雙手並用收起紅線，一邊走出房間。

意外的是這條紅線還挺長的，從房門外開始大約每兩公尺就繫了一個小鈴鐺，成勳一路上都沒有看到志源，不過他知道設置這些東西的人能利用鈴鐺的聲響掌握他的位置，終於他走到紅線的盡頭，就是那個志源家裡他唯一未踏足過的房間。

那扇總是鎖上的門現在開了一個小縫，線的一端就繫在門把上。

志源從裡面推門出來，手上拿著鑰匙。

「早、想參觀參觀嗎？」志源和善地問，他伸手幫成勳脫下了腕上的線，接著讓開路讓成勳自己走進去。

裡面是一個挺大的房間，裝潢風格跟jekki的包廂很類似，暗紅色的壁紙與深色的地毯呈現一種低調又華貴的感覺。

真正的重點是裡面玲瑯滿目的道具，充滿了牆上、架上跟櫃子裡，成勳慢慢地走近，光是進門右手邊整面牆掛著的各式手銬與束具，種類的繁複就遠超越這幾個月成勳在jekki所看過的，轉身左邊是兩架子的長短鞭，質料與形狀各異，做工精良的程度堪比藝術品，成勳一樣樣仔細看過去，他突然想到：「你讓你的鐘點女傭打掃這個房間？」

志源的聲音從他身後傳來：「沒有、基本上我自己照顧，宰鎮有時候會進來幫我撣撣灰塵⋯部分的收藏是他幫我找的⋯」

成勳不怎麼意外，他早就明瞭其實宰鎮的職務員額是掛在志源私人的名下，簡單來說他就是身兼志源的司機、保鑣跟佣人⋯可惜是很我行我素的那種，可能他真正的職業是妹妹家的保姆，幫志源做事只是兼差。

他看完牆上的東西以後，轉向櫃子隨意打開其中一個抽屜，拿出一個鐵製的像曬衣夾的道具。

「那是乳夾⋯是個古董。」志源補充。

成勳試著放在自己的左手食指上，夾上以後把夾子尾端的鐵環推緊，第一指節被微微壓住，然後右手一抽夾子就用力划過他的指尖。這種程度的疼痛讓他一陣戰慄，他不禁想像著如果這是用在他自己的乳頭上是什麼感覺，下意識地感到胸口一股酥麻。

還有房間裡放的那個鐵製的床架也逗弄著成勳心癢癢，他看得出那張床有很多邪惡的小細節，讓人很想被綁在上面的那種⋯好像有機關可以讓他全身被固定不能動，再被四肢大張的高舉著，如果志源在這裡幹他，感覺一定很棒⋯

他不得不暫時停下來做深呼吸，再亂想下去他覺得自己現在就要勃起了⋯

冷靜下來以後，他看到房間正中央的桌子上有一個小小的木盒，與其他華美且充滿雕花的擺設相比，這木盒相當簡單樸素，不過它卻佔據了整體最重要的位置。

成勳看向志源，他斜斜地插兜靠在門上，但是眼神卻透露著期待。成勳心想：“這裡面該不會是志源哥最喜歡的玩具吧！”

他深吸一口氣，總算能看透志源內心最深處的秘密似地，緩緩打開盒子的上蓋⋯

一個不知道是什麼的東西動了一下，成勳看到那東西是有腳的⋯那是⋯一隻手心大的蟑螂！

「哇！」他嚇得往後一跳，把蓋子摔到地上，捂住心口大大喘氣，抬頭一看志源已噴笑到蹲在地上，手裡握著的正是那個假蟑螂的遙控器⋯

「呀！殷志源！分手啦！我要跟你分手！」

(全文完)


End file.
